Scandale
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Draco Malfoy sortait à peine de prison quand il apprit de la bouche de sa chargée de réinsertion que Harry Potter s'était rendu coupable de trahison. Ce scandale, Draco ne l'accepte pas. Potter est innocent, c'est évident. Suspens, enquête et amour…
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Compromis

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Poudlard (et ses extensions) appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** HP/DM (sens unique)

**Genre :** Enquête/romance.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, après trois ans et trois mois de prison est finalement libéré. Mais le monde a beaucoup changé et la découverte du scandale va complètement le déprimer…

* * *

**Date de création :** 12 juillet 2007.

**Stade d'écriture :** Prologue.

**Date de publication de la fiction :** 21 septembre 2007.

**Date de publication du chapitre :** 21 septembre 2007.

**Dernière mise à jour :** 21 septembre 2007.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus :** 10.

* * *

__

Magie : science occulte visant à obtenir des effets merveilleux à l'aide de moyens surnaturels.

* * *

Le jour se levait, couvant la ville et ses habitants de son dégradé de couleurs pastel. Londres s'éveillait doucement, le soleil faisant briller la fine pellicule de glace qui recouvrait la Tamise et aujourd'hui serait une journée banale. Sorciers comme Moldus savaient que rien ne saccagerait la monotonie de leurs routines. Le Mage Noir décimé et la Grande Affaire appartenaient au passé. Rufus Scrimgeour - et son assistant, Percy Weasley- était compétent bien qu'il soit toujours aussi ferme sur l'interdiction des tapis volants sur le sol britannique. D'ailleurs il recevrait dans son bureau, d'ici quelques heures, Yasser Benadoui, le délégué aux transports magiques orientaux. En somme, une journée habituelle, pensa le ministre dans son sommeil.

Tous ceux qui pensaient que la journée serait paisible se trompaient. Seuls les fous, que personne n'écoute, redoutaient ce jour.

En ce six janvier, à huit heures trente, Draco Malfoy sortirait de prison.

* * *

La section Satis Accipere du département de la Justice Magique, sous la direction de Kyrielle Jewell, une femme grisonnante et revêche, était en alerte. Il fallait que deux heures plus tard, un chargé à la réinsertion échange la lettre de libération du juge Myam Farrell contre Draco Malfoy. La dizaine d'employés situés juste devant elle se révoltait : il était formellement hors de question qu'ils s'accoquinent avec Mangemort, tout espion fût-il !

- Silence ! Hurla Mrs Jewell.

Elle attendit que l'on pût entendre une mouche en plein vol avant de reprendre :

- Il me faut un volontaire, sinon j'en désigne un.

Personne ne se manifesta et la colère de Mrs Jewell redoubla. Elle leva les yeux du dossier « Malfoy » et attrapa la liste des employés.

- Weasley !

Au fond de la salle, une jeune femme brune sursauta et leva la tête.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle, craintive.

- Vous vous en chargez !

- Mais, Mrs Jewell, j'ai le dossier « Finch-Fletchley » à terminer…

- Smith s'en chargera, coupa la directrice.

- Malfoy était dans ma classe à Poudlard et…

- Vous le connaissez ? C'est tant mieux, il aura un visage familier à ses côtés…

- Mais… Tenta Hermione.

- Pas de discussion.

- Je…

- J'ai dit : Pas de discussion ! Rugit Mrs Jewell.

Hermione serra les poings et baissa la tête sous les regards apitoyés de ses collègues puis elle se saisit du dossier que lui tendait sa supérieure.

Elle savait que ses collègues s'éloigneraient d'elle après cette réinsertion. Tous prétendaient être ouverts d'esprit mais ils haïssaient Hermione à cause de son jeune âge (elle était entrée rapidement dans cette section en raison de son intelligence et des résultats de ses examens) et de ses méthodes. Elle avait vivement critiqué le fait que les jeunes criminels ayant payé leur dette soient logés dans des taudis. Hermione jugeait que la réinsertion ne pouvait se faire dans de telles conditions. Ainsi, elle louait une chambre de son appartement à ces jeunes paumés qu'elle ramassait à Azkaban.

Hermione regarda l'heure. Dans une demi-heure, elle devait être à Azkaban avec une connaissance parfaite du dossier « Malfoy ».

* * *

Deux mètres sur deux mètres.

Juste la place de caser un lit trop petit et un lavabo sale.

Pas de fenêtre.

Pas de douche, le barbier une fois par mois.

C'était son quotidien depuis mille deux cents cinquante et un jours.

Il s'assit sur le matelas fait de paille posé à même le sol, conscient que n'importe quel autre condamné de l'étage cinq de la prison avait arrêté de compter bien avant lui.

Mais son cas était spécial.

Même s'il logeait depuis 1251 jours au cinquième étage de la prison des sorciers, Azkaban, il était relativement bien traité. Il ne savait pas quand il serait libéré mais contrairement aux autres prisonniers de la " Section E : prisonniers de guerre et Mangemorts", le soleil caresserait de nouveau son visage.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et le visage gris, creusé et fatigué de Draco Malfoy se fendit en un sourire. La caresse brûlante était peut-être pour plus tôt qu'il le pensait.

* * *

- Hermione Weasley, chargée à la réinsertion, dit la jeune femme devant la porte.

Le gardien haussa les sourcils. Elle semblait si jeune, mais son tailleur, son air strict et la lettre manuscrite du juge montraient bien qu'elle était à sa place. Le maton s'effaça pour qu'elle entre dans l'ascenseur et il amorça un mouvement pour appuyer sur le bouton du « Secteur B, délits majeurs » mais Hermione l'arrêta.

- Je vais au 5, précisa-t-elle.

- Au 5 ? Mais… Madame, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais ce sont les Mangemorts !

Hermione sourit, laissant voir des dents blanches quoique légèrement irrégulières.

- Je sais. Mais c'est là que je vais.

Le gardien lui lança un regard scrutateur avant de réaliser :

- Vous êtes là pour le 517 ! Le Mangemort espion de la guerre ! Un vrai trou du cul, ce merdeux, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement.

Sachant que répliquer lui apporterait de nombreux problèmes, elle ne répondit rien et l'ascension se passa dans le silence, uniquement troublé par les grincements des rouages. Il y eut un arrêt brutal et les portes s'ouvrirent. Le gardien salua Hermione et lui indiqua où se trouvait la cellule 517, lui octroyant le droit d'ouvrir elle-même la porte.

- Me fout les chocottes, grimaça le maton en guise d'excuse avant de s'en aller.

Hermione suivit les instructions (« A gauche, tout au fond ») et se retrouva rapidement devant la cellule 517. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et tapa trois fois sur le battant de métal. Avec un craquement sinistre, la lourde porte pivota.

* * *

La cellule était vraiment petite. C'est la seule qu'elle put deviner en regardant le puits d'ombre qui se dressait devant elle. Un courant d'air glacé fit se dresser les cheveux de sa nuque et sa peau se piqua de petits points de chair plus clairs. La chair de poule. Hermione avait peur. Qu'allait-elle trouver dans la geôle qui tenait lieu de demeure à Draco Malfoy, ce garçon qu'elle avait tant haï, depuis trois ans et trois mois ?

Indécise, elle entra, se plongeant dans les ténèbres glacées.

- Ne sois pas timide, Granger.

La voix grave et éraillée s'éleva du fond de la petite pièce, avec assurance, bien qu'elle n'eût pas fonctionné depuis des années. Hermione fronça les sourcils en réalisant que Malfoy avait l'habitude de l'obscurité : il devait voir parfaitement le visage plissé par la peur de la jeune femme et ricaner silencieusement, comme avant. Elle sentit un besoin essentiel de montrer qu'elle n'était plus cette collégienne terrorisée par son monde et avança d'un pas, tournant lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

- C'est Weasley, maintenant.

- Oh… Mariée à la belette ? gloussa la voix goguenarde du coin gauche de la pièce, et que viens-tu faire là ?

- Je travaille au Département de la Justice, personne ne voulait de ton dossier.

- Et toi, déclara Draco en se levant, tu as accouru, fidèle pourfendeuse des piétineurs de libertés et des intolérants, défendant le pauvre orphelin que je suis ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne m'occupe pas de ton dossier par pur plaisir, répliqua Hermione d'une voix sèche, sors de ta cellule.

- Granger, ça fait 1251 jours que je n'ai pas vu la lumière du soleil et que je suis plongé dans le noir le plus total. Rien que l'éclat de l'ampoule achetée au rabais qui éclaire le couloir me brûle.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit Hermione de sa voix professorale. J'ai apporté des lentilles de contact adaptées à ta vue.

- J'ai entendu parler de ces trucs. Ce sont des lamelles souples inventées par les moldus pour modifier la vue. Cela ne règlera pas mon problème.

- Elles sont ensorcelées, rit Hermione en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte, Fred les a inventées pour toi.

Il y eût un déplacement dans le fond de la pièce et la voix de Malfoy s'éleva de nouveau terrifiée et énervée :

- Je refuse de porter un objet inventé par les moldus !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de l'ancien espion quand une phrase, prononcée en murmure des années auparavant, lui revint en mémoire : « Je me fous des moldus, c'est leur artisanat qui me dérange ». Aurait-il peur ?

Elle se souvint d'un livre qu'elle avait lu chez ses parents. Il y était dit qu'au Moyen-âge, le petit peuple était considéré comme inférieur car il faisait peur au Seigneur. Hermione imagina qu'elle était en France, au XIIème Siècle, devant le Vicomte de Mauvaise foi, fourbe et avide, qui craignait ses serfs et voulait s'infiltrer à la cour du roi puis elle secoua la tête : les monologues passionnés de son père commençaient à lui monter à la tête.

Elle avança d'un air décidé vers Malfoy, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

- S'il te plaît, Malfoy. Le temps est magnifique dehors, il serait dommage que tu restes ici.

Il soupira longuement avant de donner son accord.

Sachant qu'il y voyait correctement dans le noir, elle lui tendit la boîte contenant les lentilles de contact. Hermione entendit le claquement significatif de la boîte qui s'ouvrait et quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit dans l'encadrement de la porte une silhouette crasseuse dotée de longs cheveux emmêlés fixer l'ampoule économique du couloir.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Hermione en quittant la cellule.

- Beau ? Ricana Draco, certainement pas. Si tu trouves ça beau, c'est que tu n'as aucun goût Granger.

- C'est Weasley, cracha Hermione, vexée.

- Pour moi, tu restes et resteras la Mlle-je-sais-tout Granger.

Il avança dans le couloir d'un pas rapide, tournant à droite et s'arrêta net devant la cellule 511. Il s'appuya face contre la porte et partit d'un éclat de rire puissant, puis il chuchota entre deux toux :

- 1282… Je sais que vous avez arrêté de compter bien avant. Quand, sur le champ de bataille, vous vous êtes aperçu que je n'étais pas dans votre camps, vous m'avez demandé pourquoi. Voici la réponse : le plaisir de vous dire que je sors et que vous restez encore. 1282. C'est mesquin, mais je suis comme ça. Adieu père !

Hermione prit appui sur le mur et sourit. Elle avait souvent entendu Molly et Lupin discuter de la famille Malfoy. Elle faisait semblant de lire dans ces moments et ce qu'elle avait pu enregistrer l'avait révoltée. Ce que Draco venait de dire à Lucius était sa plus belle vengeance. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, faisant sursauter Draco qui se tourna vivement vers elle. Si le blond avait stupéfié Hermione par sa beauté androgyne à l'adolescence, il n'en était rien quand il était homme. Il n'était pas très grand, ne dépassant Hermione que d'une poignée de centimètres et sa robe de prisonnier semblait pendre mollement sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux sales et emmêlés encadraient un visage creusé et grisâtre et même ses yeux gris pailletés de bleu turquoise dont la beauté n'était plus à prouver semblaient ternis par les cernes noirs qui cerclaient son regard.

Hermione savait que la prison abimait les sorciers mais ce fut la première fois qu'elle le constatait avec un tel pincement au cœur. Draco fixa sa chargée de réinsertion, la défiant de faire le moindre commentaire sur son apparence. Elle se contenta d'un sourire attristé et reprit sa marche pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione s'engouffra dans l'étroite cabine, suivie par Draco qui évita de croiser son reflet dans le miroir qui semblait placé là juste pour narguer les prisonniers, trop écœuré par le regard que Hermione lui avait lancé : un savant mélange de déception, de pitié et de dégoût.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Hermione, mal à l'aise, débuta une conversation d'une voix neutre et professionnelle :

- Tu as tous tes effets personnels ?

Grognant, Draco montra du doigt le vêtement élimé qu'il portait.

- C'est tout ?

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant, elle n'obtint aucune réponse, bien qu'elle n'en eût pas attendu.

Elle passa la porte et entama un mouvement pour rejoindre le gardien quand Draco la retint par la manche.

- On va où après ?

- Chez moi. T'as de la chance que ce soit moi et pas l'un de mes collègues qui se charge de ton dossier.

- En en quoi est-ce une chance ?

Le ton était traînant et cinglant. Hermione se retourna vivement, le foudroyant du regard.

- Un chargé à la réinsertion, récita-t-elle, est un individu permettant à un ancien détenu de se réintégrer à la société en alliant avec finesse psychologie et magistrature sorcière.

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle soupira :

- Et l'ensemble de mes collègues manquent de l'une de ces trois qualités.

Les lèvres de Draco frémirent tandis qu'il retenait un sourire amusé. Hermione eut une grimace et se détourna échanger quelques mots avec l'homme près de la porte puis fit signe à Draco de la suivre.

* * *

La pièce où elle le conduisit était d'un blanc immaculé, du sol au plafond, mais ne contenait aucun meuble. Sur la porte ouverte, faite de bois, était inscrit « salle de transplanage ».

Hermione attrapa la main de Draco et transplana dans le couloir de son appartement. Draco déstabilisé, dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Pour se donner une contenance, il observa les hauts murs tapissés d'un papier uni couleur crème jusqu'à ce que son regard tombât sur les poutres apparentes du plafond. L'appartement semblait meublé avec goût, apprécia Draco en voyant une réplique de Guernica.

Hermione accrochait déjà sa veste de tailleur et son long manteau à un porte-manteau mural en appelant :

- Mon amour, tu es là ?

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle poussa un soupir et demanda à Draco de la suivre pour visiter. Elle parcourut la courte distance entre elle et une porte battante en bois.

- Voici la cuisine. Ici, il n'y a pas d'elfes de maison, alors on cuisine, fait la vaisselle et nettoie. Tu sais cuisiner ?

- Non, maugréa Draco.

- Tu apprendras, coupa Hermione.

Elle sortit de la cuisine en continuant de parler :

- Mais pour l'instant la priorité est que tu sois propre. A ta gauche, montra-t-elle, c'est la salle de bain, la porte à côté les cabinets.

Elle passa devant ces deux portes sans même les ouvrir et s'arrêta à la porte suivante.

- Voici ta chambre. La décoration est moche, mais tu pourras la modifier quand l'IFUM sera levée.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Draco de demander ce qu'était l'IFUM , elle ouvrit la porte. Le plancher de la chambre était abîmé et la peinture blanche avait jauni. Draco eut une moue de mépris amusée et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Hermione lui indiqua une armoire qui faisait l'angle comme étant pleine de vêtements masculins.

- Elle n'était pas d'accord, mais c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu… Par contre, il était plus grand que toi…

Sa voix s'étrangla et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle s'excusa et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Draco la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que les cheveux touffus d'Hermione disparaissent par l'ouverture de la porte. Soupirant, Il essaya de deviner ce qui aurait pu causer une telle réaction. « Elle » ça devait être la belette femelle. Et « il »… Etait-ce Potter ? Il était mort en même temps que Voldemort et il était très peu probable que Hermione Granger pleure encore tant d'années après. Mais que s'était-il donc passé pour que la vision de vêtements puisse provoquer une crise de larmes aussi aigüe ?

Draco attrapa des vêtements qui lui paraissaient à sa taille et il alla se laver dans la salle de bain. Evitant soigneusement de se regarder dans le miroir, il passa les vêtements qui flottaient un peu puis il sortit, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Assise à la table, une dizaine de mouchoirs et une tasse éparpillés devant elle, Hermione renifla et leva ses yeux rougis vers Draco.

-Excuse-moi, pour tout à l'heure, des mauvais souvenirs qui sont remontés. Donc, il faut que je te dresse un topo, que tu signes quelques papiers et après, il faudra que je passe chez le juge. Tu n'auras qu'à l'attendre, ses cours seront presque finis.

-Hum…

Draco n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de devoir rester en tête-à-tête avec Weasley mais il n'avait pas le choix. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il incita Hermione à continuer :

-Tu seras soumis à un contrôle judiciaire assidu, qui vérifiera que tu respectes bien IFUM.

-Et c'est quoi ce truc ? Renifla dédaigneusement Malfoy.

-Interdiction Formelle d'Utiliser la Magie. Donc, pendant un ou deux mois, en fonction de mes rapports, tu seras obligé de vivre comme un moldu. Ici, tout le confort nécessaire est prévu, mais il faut quand même payer un loyer, donc, tu payeras 10 gallions.

-Je n'ai pas dix gallions, je suis ruiné.

-Oui, je sais.

-Alors comment je fais ?

-Comme tous les gens normaux, Malfoy, tu travailleras. Ton salaire te servira donc à payer le quart du loyer mais aussi à contribuer à l'achat de nourriture, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de payer pour trois personnes, il n'y a que moi qui travaille. Ensuite, pour travailler, il te faudra un diplôme, tu n'en as pas, hormis tes BUSE comme indiqué sur ton CVS.

-CVS ?

-J'oubliais. Tu ne connais rien à tout ça. CV Sorcier. Donc, avec aussi peu de diplômes, l'IFUM et le fait que tu portes la marque, tu commenceras au plus bas.

Draco soupira et leva la main, pour examiner le tatouage qui lui barrait le poignet. Hermione se tut et il profita de ce répit pour dire :

-Mais bon sang, que se passe-t-il dans le monde ? Pourquoi tant de préjugés ? Et Potter ? N'était-il pas censé avoir une bonne influence ? Même mort, son souvenir devrait pouvoir empêcher ça ! Et La Belette, que fait-il dans tout ça ?

Hermione garda le silence et sa massa les tempes, les larmes affluant sous ses paupières closes. Il ne savait rien… Bien sûr ! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ca risque d'être long…

Draco ouvrit la bouche, légèrement surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse.

-Je veux bien un diabolo à la violette si tu as.

Le bruit d'une porte de placard qui s'ouvre et se referme se fit entendre, puis du verre qui s'entrechoque et Hermione retourna s'asseoir à la table, un air grave sur le visage. Elle posa le plateau sur lequel elle avait mis un verre plein de sirop et une bouteille de limonade. Elle tira la chaise pensant que Malfoy remplissait son verre.

Un petit silence flotta pendant lequel Draco but une gorgée en fixant Hermione d'un regard dur, attendant qu'elle commence son récit.

-Ron fut hospitalisé le 24 juillet de la première année de la Nouvelle Ere. Il était mal en point à cause d'un sortilège de ce gros Mangemort… Macnair. Un mois plus tard, le 27 août, sur son lit d'hôpital, on se mariait. Il m'a demandé, j'ai dit oui. Rien de très glamour, romantique, ou beau. Juste un mariage.

-En effet, se marier à l'hôpital… Il devait être plein de tuyaux partout…

-S'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas. 20 jours après, il était… décédé.

Draco sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur. Il détestait Weasley, mais pas au point de souhaiter sa mort et l'apprendre de cette façon… Donc, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle vivait…

-Je suis…

-Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es désolé. J'entends cette phrase à longueur de journée, et j'en ai plus qu'assez. De toute façon, je me suis remise de cette mort. Et je suis en couple. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle apprenne que je le pleure encore, pas un mot de tout ça à quiconque, compris ?

C'était la première fois que Hermione paraissait aussi dure. Mais plus que le ton sec, c'était le pronom utilisé qui l'avait frappé.

-Elle ?

-Oui, je suis en couple avec Ginny depuis 7 mois. Mais Malfoy, faut que tu saches quelque chose. Ne prononce jamais le prénom de Potter. Ne va jamais sur la tombe de Potter. Ne dis jamais du bien de Potter. Oublie même qu'il a un jour existé.

* * *

Draco lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le sol.

-Pardon ?

-Potter était un traitre. Le scandale a éclaté le 30 Octobre de l'an 1 NE. On retrouvé chez son oncle et sa tante un pendentif FPMN.

-Fort Potentiel de Magie Noire ? Allez arrête de rire, c'est pas possible.

-Si. Et ce n'était pas un horcruxe. Il comptait s'en servir contre la Communauté Sorcière, c'est ce que l'enquête a révélé.

Draco, incrédule, ricana.

-Attends, Granger, tu essayes de me faire croire que Potter le Saint était en fait un connard de base ?

-Malheureusement, c'est le cas.

-Tu y crois vraiment ?

-Je ne sais que croire, Malfoy. Il avait tellement changé…

Draco se leva et jeta à Hermione un regard sévère.

-Je te pensais son amie. Je me suis visiblement trompé.

* * *

Fin du prologue. Qu'en pensez-vous ? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Scandale.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Poudlard (et ses extensions) appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** HP/DM (sens unique)

**Genre :** Enquête/romance.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, après trois ans et trois mois de prison est finalement libéré. Mais le monde a beaucoup changé et la découverte du scandale va complètement le déprimer…

**Notes :** Petit souvenir de Draco, en début de chapitre, noté en italique.

NE signifie Nouvelle Ere, qui a débuté l'année de la mort de Voldemort. Ainsi, le 6 janvier, an 5 NE veut dire le 6 janvier de la cinquième année de la Nouvelle Ere.

* * *

**Date de création :** 12 juillet 2007. 

**Stade d'écriture :** Chapitre 2.

**Date de publication de la fiction :** 21 septembre 2007.

**Date de publication du chapitre :** 13 octobre 2007.

**Dernière mise à jour :** 13 octobre 2007.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus :** 10.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Myam Farrell, juge d'application des peines sorcières._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Scandale :** 1. Effet, indignation que suscite un acte qui choque la morale. (…) 3. Affaire malhonnête qui arrive à la connaissance du public.

* * *

Hermione se précipita à la suite de Draco quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer. 

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle doutait, pensait-elle, tentant d'ignorer la vague de honte et de culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Dans ses derniers mois, Harry était devenu taciturne et cynique. Il ne parlait pas en dehors des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, s'enfermait en permanence dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius et sacrifiait sans apparent remord les membres de la résistance. Son regard s'était vidé de toute humanité et de tout sentiment humain en général. Même Ginny ne lui arrachait aucun regard tendre. En y repensant, Hermione ne le voyait changer d'expression que lorsque Malfoy assistait aux réunions. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'espion apportait des nouvelles réjouissantes, mais le visage de Harry se détendait…

Hermione soupira et tapa à la porte.

-Draco…

-Ne te permets pas tant de familiarité, Granger, cracha une voix étouffée par le battant de bois.

-D'accord… Ouvre cette porte et signe les papiers d'acceptation des clauses de ta liberté.

Derrière la porte, appuyé contre le cadran de son lit de misère, Draco haussa les épaules et eut un jappement ironique. Granger lui annonçait que son meilleur ami était devenu la référence, quatre étoiles dans le guide des Mages Noirs, puis, l'air de rien, elle lui demandait de signer des papiers. Le monde était vraiment pourri.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte, arracha les papiers des mains de sa logeuse et lui cracha :

-Harry Potter n'avait ni la carrure ni le machiavélisme d'un Mage Noir.

Puis il claqua la porte. Hermione se laissa glisser contre la porte et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

-Ecoute… Tu le voyais moins souvent que moi, tu ne peux pas juger.

-Je le voyais plus souvent que tu sembles le penser. Et il était certes plus cruel et plus froid mais un chef de guerre ne peut pas être bienveillant et souriant, quoi qu'en eût pensé Dumbledore. Et encore moins quand on a 19 ans et le destin du Monde entre ses mains.

Hermione redressa la tête et se tapa la tête contre le battant de la porte.

-Tu connaissais la prophétie.

-Oui. Et bonne nouvelle…

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione reçut les papiers sur la tête en prime d'un regard noir.

-… Il savait qu'il allait mourir.

OoOoO

_Le 26 février, an 1 NE. _

_Londres était belle. Une ville magnifique, avec ses monuments et ses lieux incontournables, mais le plus beau était sans nul doute Big Ben. Même les plus vieux londoniens ne pouvaient passer devant sans lui jeter un regard. Eternelle, immuable, cette cathédrale avait été la spectatrice silencieuse de nombreuses ruptures, réconciliations et demandes en mariage. Elle vit aussi, en cette nuit sombre, un jeune homme la dépasser en courant, ne fixant que sa montre, ignorant son gong coléreux et indigné. Il était en retard, très en retard. Certes, il avait dû faire quelques détours afin d'éviter ses pseudos compagnons qui traquaient sans relâche les leurs, mais cela ne suffirait pas à l'excuser auprès de son rendez-vous. _

_Il franchit le seuil du bar « Les Trois Balais », salua Tom le barman, et passa la porte de derrière. Il compta les briques du mur, tapota sur l'une d'entre elles et s'engouffra sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y serait dans cinq minutes, avec un peu de chance, l'autre serait de bonne humeur et ne lui reprocherait pas. Il ricana. Il était vraiment fou d'espérer une telle chose. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle et pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, une silhouette toute aussi encapuchonnée que lui s'avança dans un rayon de lune. _

_-Tu es en retard. _

_-Désolé, j'ai dû échapper à des poursuivants tenaces et… _

_-Tu es en retard, répéta son interlocuteur. _

_Il était agacé. Et il avait horreur d'être agacé, surtout ces temps-ci. Et en plus il avait perdu une heure de son précieux temps. _

_-Peu importe, j'ai assez perdu de temps. Tu as quelque chose pour moi. _

_L'espion sortit une enveloppe en papier kraft qu'il déposa dans la main tendue de son rendez-vous. _

_-Il y a le plan de la maison Jedusor._ IL_ est toujours à l'étage, entouré par ses fidèles qui lui baisent les pieds, ces abrutis. Nagini reste toujours dans la pièce à côté. Lorsque je le tuerai, tu le sauras._

_Le capuchon de son interlocuteur tomba, révélant des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux verts tellement tristes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. _

_-Merci, Malfoy, tu me conduis à la mort, chuchota Harry. _

_-Pardon ? _

_-Rien, oublie. _

_Et il transplana, ne laissant pas à Draco le temps de lui poser de questions._

* * *

Ginny passa la porte de son appartement et sentit l'odeur d'un homme. Elle grimaça, Hermione en avait ramené un nouveau. Pourtant, elle avait promis qu'elles auraient une semaine juste pour elles ! Elle avait encore menti, comme lorsqu'elle avait prétendu ne plus rien ressentir pour Ron. Et c'était toujours son petit cœur qui en pâtissait. Elle se demandait souvent si Hermione ne sortait pas avec elle, juste parce qu'elle ressemblait à Ron. Mais dans la minute qui suivait, Hermione lui adressait un sourire resplendissant, qui lui faisait oublier ces pnsées cruelles. 

Ginny essuya les larmes qui coulaient. Aujourd'hui, personne ne pourrait la réconforter. Elle entendit une mélodie venir du salon. Le nouveau était donc musicien. Elle se dirigea vers le piano qui se trouvait au-delà de la salle à manger et son regard tomba sur le nouveau.

De longs cheveux blonds, trop longs. Mais le plus étonnant était cette couleur presque blanche qui ne caractérisait qu'une seule famille.

-Malfoy !

Il cessa de jouer.

-Qui peut être assez fou pour me déranger alors que je joue du Mozart ?

Il se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur Ginny Weasley, vêtue d'une blouse et de cernes. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux, qui formaient un groupe de mèches folles très courtes. Cette coupe lui allait bien, décréta Draco.

-Je suis encore chez moi, éructa Ginny, je me dois de te pourrir la vie !

-Et en quel honneur ?

Un sourcil se souleva moqueur. Une mâchoire se serra, haineuse.

-Premièrement, tu es un Mangemort…

-Espion.

-Deuxièmement, tu es chez moi alors que ma femme et moi devions partir en vacances.

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Troisièmement…

Elle fit une pause, le dévisagea, puis elle pâlit.

-Tu portes les vêtements de mon frère ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Elle se jeta sur elle et tenta de porter ses mains au cou de Draco comme pour l'étrangler mais Il lui tint les bras et elle se mit à sangloter et hurler puis elle serra Draco contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte et la porta jusqu'au canapé. Se réinstallant ensuite au piano, il commença à lui jouer un air de Mozart, pour la calmer. Quand elle fut endormie, Draco cessa de jouer et partit dans sa chambre pour ne pas en sortir.

* * *

Hermione tapa à la porte du juge Farrell, un peu angoissée. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'obtenait pas le moindre résultat après quelques heures. D'habitude, elle instaurait un climat de parfaite confiance entre son locataire et elle mais Malfoy s'était refermé comme une huître dès qu'il avait su pour le Scandale. Comment Hermione allait-elle annoncer ça au juge ? 

Elle pénétra dans le bureau après avoir en reçu l'ordre.

-Asseyez-vous, Weasley. Et donnez-moi le dossier.

Hermione tendit la chemise cartonnée qu'elle tenait à la femme qui lui faisait face. Métisse, avec de grands yeux verts et une peau miel, de longs cheveux finement ondulés, des rides d'expressions au coin des yeux, elle était belle. Hermione, prenant conscience qu'elle fixait sa patronne, baissa les yeux et rougit. La juge eut un sourire en coin. Elle appréciait les homosexuels, vraiment, même les femmes, mais Weasley avait un regard étrange, mêlé d'admiration et de pitié. Trop étrange. Myam Farrell décida alors de commencer l'entretien.

-Bien. Vous êtes passée prendre Mr Malfoy à Azkaban, à l'heure prévue. J'ai reçu le hibou du Gardien, affirmant que vous êtes très ponctuelle. Je connais vos méthodes de travail mais je connais aussi le sale caractère de Draco Malfoy, il a le même que son père. Ainsi, contrairement à mes habitudes je me dois de vous demander où vous en êtes…

Hermione s'agita sur sa chaise, stressée par le regard scrutateur de sa supérieure. Elle frotta ses mains moites sur son pantalon, avant de prendre la parole :

-Eh bien, j'avoue que je suis face à une impasse dans l'immédiat. Malfoy était en prison depuis le 3 août an 1 NE. Ainsi, il ne savait pas que Potter n'était qu'un Mage Noir avorté. Je lui ai appris il y a quelques heures et il l'a très mal pris.

Le juge Farrell regarda Hermione, humidifia ses lèvres et se leva pour fermer à clé son bureau et tirer ses rideaux.

-Ecoutez Weasley, je dois vous dire une chose, après tout vous êtes la meilleure employée de Satis Accipere. C'est à propos de _La Gazette Du Sorcier_. Elle vous attend au tournant avec cette réinsertion. Si vous réussissez, on vous le reprochera. Ne vous impliquez pas trop pour Malfoy, il est l'ancien espion de Potter et tout le monde pourrait le considérer comme complice de cette infamie.

-C'est injuste, protesta Hermione, on ne peut rien reprocher à Draco, il nous a tous sauvé avec ses informations.

-J'en ai conscience, répondit le juge en se levant et en rejoignant la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais c'est ainsi. Prenez garde à vous, je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure chargée de réinsertion avec une telle histoire.

-Bien madame le juge, salua Hermione, respectueuse.

Lorsque la porte du bureau se referma, la jeune femme avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Sa supérieure venait clairement de lui dire de saboter la réinsertion de Malfoy. Même si Hermione l'avait haï et avait même –honte à elle – souhaité sa mort, tous ces sentiments avaient changés et elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à son éthique parce que l'opinion publique pensait que Malfoy méritait la mort d'avoir risqué sa vie pour sauver le monde sorcier.

Décidément, le monde adulte n'était pas drôle.

Lorsqu'elle transplana dans le salon, elle vit que Ginny était endormie et que la porte de Draco était toujours fermée. Elle en déduit donc qu'il n'était pas sorti, mais étant épuisée (elle avait passé son après-midi à courir ici et là pour régler le dossier Malfoy), elle alla se coucher sans même manger.

Alors qu'elle dormait, elle sentit Ginny se glisser entre les draps et se pelotonner contre elle.

* * *

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était furieuse, mais également incapable de se souvenir pour quelles raisons. Tentant de remettre ses souvenirs en place, son visage se crispa de fureur quand elle se rappela : 

-HERMIONE !

Elle sortit du dressing et regarda Ginny d'un air trop innocent pour être honnête.

-Oui, mon amour.

Ginny sortit du lit comme une bombe et plaça ses deux bras sur ses hanches.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Il n'y a pas de « mon amour » mielleux qui tienne ! Tu m'avais promis, Mione, tu m'avais promis ! On devait partir, juste toutes les deux passer une semaine au Terrier pour voir maman !

Les hurlements de la rousse étaient puissants. Tellement puissants que Hermione craignait que Draco ne soit réveillé. Elle leva les bras en geste d'apaisement.

-S'il te plaît, Ginny, doucement tu vas le réveiller.

Ce fut une erreur.

-MAIS JE ME FOUS DE LE REVEILLER ! IL NE DEVRAIT MEME PAS ETRE LA ! IL DEVAIT ALLER CHEZ UN COLLEGUE A TOI ! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS, HERMIONE, QUE TU NE T'OCCUPERAIS PAS DE CE DOSSIER A LA CON !

-Je suis désolée, mais tu sais comment est Jewell, elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

-Tu aurais dû refuser !

Hermione se détourna et commença à sélectionner des habits dans le dressing. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le bras, interrompant ainsi son mouvement, pour forcer sa compagne à la regarder.

-Par Merlin, Hermione, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas envie d'aller à la maison.

Hermione soupira et fixa les yeux bleus de celle qu'elle aimait, mais celle-ci se détourna rapidement.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie. A chaque fois qu'on y va, c'est pareil. Percy me regarde comme si j'étais une pestiférée, Molly radote au sujet de Ron et George, les autres ne disent rien et lorsque nous rentrons tu fonds toujours en sanglot et j'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de devoir dire que je n'ai pas épousé Ron juste pour porter le même nom que toi, mais _parce que je l'aimais._ J'en ai marre de voir ta mère sombrer dans la folie, parce qu'elle n'aura jamais l'occasion d'organiser le plus beau mariage possible pour son unique fille. J'en ai marre du silence si pesant qui règne dans ces situations. J'en ai marre de te voir pleurer.

Elle se tut pour reprendre son souffle et enlaça Ginny qui lui tournait le dos.

-Ca ne m'amuse pas, tout ça, Ginny. Je voudrais juste une fois me considérer comme une jeune femme qui vit avec son amour et qui n'a rien perdu dans la guerre. Et pire que tout, je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer… Alors je te prie de m'excuser si ça te blesse…

Elle attrapa ses vêtements et sortit s'habiller dans la salle de bains, laissant Ginny seule, tête basse.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, elle alla taper à la porte de Draco. Il n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeuner, en fait, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille au matin. 

-Malfoy, sors donc de ta chambre tu vas finir par mourir de faim.

Hermione lança un regard à Ginny, montrant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse.

-Je suis inquiète, il n'a rien mangé depuis avant-hier, qu'il était à Azkaban…

-Mais on ne peut rien faire, Mione. Tant qu'il ne se persuade pas que nous sommes là pour l'aider…

Ginny tira la main de Hermione pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine, oubliant momentanément qu'elle boudait sa compagne. Les deux femmes s'assirent devant une tasse de café fumante.

-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi fait-il un tel tapage pour Potter ? Ils se haïssaient cordialement.

Hermione y avait pensé toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas de raison pour justifier tout cela. Elle soupira et sursauta vivement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Se tournant vers Ginny, elle l'interrogea du regard, peut-être attendait-elle un camarade de classe pour étudier, ce qui aurait été étonnant alors qu'ils avaient des congés exceptionnels.

-Je n'attends personne. Répondit-elle à la question muette.

Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la tirade de sa petite amie. Et lorsque Hermione ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer Blaise Zabini, Ginny sut comment lui faire payer.

* * *

Blaise n'avait – alors là ! – aucune envie d'aller chez les Weasley. Il y était pour le boulot. Sa profession était magistrasorcier, ce métier n'existait que depuis peu et Blaise n'avait pas vraiment la vocation. Il n'avait plus rien depuis que son Grand Amour était mort. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de laisser son regard se promener sur les cuisses nues de Ginny Weasley qui était encore en nuisette. Hermione Granger lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle à manger et de s'approcher du bar. Il lui fallait un whisky. Il se servit et partit dans le salon se vautrer dans le canapé, il connaissait l'appartement par cœur, ce fut, un jour, celui de sa maîtresse avant qu'elle ne soit sauvagement assassinée par des Aurors en manque d'action. 

-Bon, Granger, faut que je te parle de Finch-Fletchley. Je refuse que tu lui dégottes ce job chez les moldus, il est dangereux.

-C'est vraiment pas le moment, Zabini.

Blaise la regarda.

-T'en as un nouveau ? C'est qui ?

-Draco Malfoy.

Blaise recracha la gorgée de whisky qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler. Dray était sorti ?

-Comment ? Quand est-il sorti ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? Où est-il ? Il va bien ?

- Hier matin. Parce que tu n'es pas de sa famille. Dans la chambre d'amis. A peu près.

Hermione soupira et s'assit en face de Blaise.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, Zabini. Je ne le comprends pas. Je lui ai parlé du scandale et …

-Non, tu n'as quand même pas fait ça !

-Il fallait bien que…

-Putain de merde…

Blaise se massa les tempes et débita :

-Non, c'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre, Dray déteste qu'on touche à ses repères et Potter le Saint était son seul repère stable depuis ses onze ans. Merde, merde, merde. Je viens ici parce que j'ai un problème de boulot, je ressors avec un problème personnel, t'as vraiment un don Granger.

Il lui lança un regard accusateur et elle lui rendit un regard noir. Il continua sur sa lancée.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il s'est levé et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

Blaise soupira de soulagement et rit.

-Dieu merci, il n'a pas joué de Mozart ! Tant qu'il ne joue pas Mozart au piano, très précisément un concerto, alors tout va bien !

-Dans ce cas, rien ne va plus, intervint Ginny en triturant l'ourlet de sa nuisette. Quand je suis rentrée il jouait du Mozart. Je l'ai interrompu…

Blaise se leva en trombe sous les regards surpris des locataires de l'appartement, s'engouffra dans le couloir pénétra pénétra dans la chambre. Draco était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, toujours plongé dans le noir. Assis en tailleur, il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer.

-Bonjour Blaise.

-Bonjour mon ami, ça faisait longtemps. Alors, période de jeûne ?

-Oui. Il faut que j'éclaircisse mes pensées. Cette histoire est improbable. Je dresse une liste des erreurs potentielles.

-Ne fais pas de conneries. S'il te plaît, Dray, tu sors de taule, ne t'avise pas de provoquer un tollé général parce que tu rouvres le dossier Potter sous prétexte que tu n'aimes pas voir tes bases être contrariées.

Draco ouvrit un œil, le posa sur son ami noir et sourit brièvement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Promets-le-moi Dray. Tu ne feras aucune connerie.

-Tu pourras m'apporter le dossier de l'enquête s'il te plaît, j'aimerais le revoir dans les moindres détails. Je suis sûr que quelque chose a été oublié quelque part.

-Mais non. Il a été étudié par les meilleurs, même les plus sceptiques sont absolument sûrs que Potter est coupable.

-Statistiquement, c'est impossible. Peux-tu m'obtenir le dossier, s'il te plaît, Blaise ? Je te laisse un délai de trois heures. Sinon, je fais un scandale…

Blaise sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Hermione et Ginny pour leur dire que tout allait bien. Draco sortirait de sa chambre le lendemain, il en était convaincu.

Trois plus tard, le dossier était là et il était accablant.

* * *

« Témoignage de Pétunia Dursley, tante du coupable présumé : 

Harry est mon neveu, j'ai toujours su qu'il était aussi bizarre que sa mère… Mais cet automne, j'en ai eu la véritable preuve. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne venait plus à la maison, il était majeur, il avait vite déguerpi. mais un jour, il y a eu un crépitement bizarre dans sa chambre. Et petit à petit, mon mari, mon fils et moi avions, malgré nous, peur de monter à l'étage. Il y avait une sorte d'épais brouillard noir qui envahissait toutes les pièces et qui semblait prêt à nous sauter à la gorge…

Alors on a envoyé un message avec cette chouette qu'il nous avait laissé 'Au cas où'. L'Horreur, ou je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle est arrivé et a découvert ce truc qui ressemblait à un pendentif hormis le fait qu'il dégageait l'épaisse fumée noire qui tenta à nouveau d'étrangler mon Diddy-chéri. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ce jour-là »

* * *

« Rapport de L'Auror : 

C'était le 30 octobre an 1 NE. Au ministère, nous avons reçu un hibou, venant de la famille de Harry Potter. Je suis allé sur place pour voir ce dont il s'agissait et quand je suis arrivé, il y avait cette fumée anti-moldus. Une invention extrêmement cruelle. Etant donné que je suis un Sang-Pur, j'ai pu sans problème me glisser dans la chambre de Harry Potter et détecter la source de ce stratagème infâme. Il se trouvait entre deux lattes du parquet, sous le lit. J'ai lancé un sort pour faire stopper cette machine infernale. Et j'ai examiné le médaillon : il était semblable à celui qui avait disparu le 14 janvier An 1 NE de la boutique Barjo et Beurk. C'était un médaillon à FPMN. Je l'ai scellé et remis aux autorités compétentes puis j'ai pris les dépositions de la famille Dursley »

* * *

« Rapport de l'expert : 

L'objet est un artefact magique qui fut créé par un anonyme il y a moins de cinquante ans. Très peu de personnes connaissent son existence. Seuls quelques initiés pourraient entrer en sa possession. Il a une forme ronde.

Son procédé est la fumée strangulatoire.

L'objet, hormis la signature magique de son créateur, porte aussi la marque significative de Harry Potter. »

* * *

« Compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire de Hermione Weasley, par Mineas Eliman : 

Mineas Eliman : Madame Weasley, vous étiez une proche amie de Harry Potter.

Hermione Weasley : En effet. Sa meilleure amie amie.

ME : Vous saviez tout de lui ?

HW : Oui. C'est le rôle d'une meilleure amie, non ?

ME : Vous avez fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

HW : Oui.

ME : Comment se comportait Mr Potter pendant la période où il fut à la tête de la résistance ?

HW : Oh, eh bien, taciturne, solitaire, il avait changé. Plus dur, plus froid…

ME : Pensez-vous qu'il avait changé de camp ?

HW : Comme vous y allez ! Bien sûr que non. Il était Le Sauveur !

ME : Il lui arrivait de quitter le QG sans prévenir personne. Saviez-vous où il se rendait ?

HW : Non… Sans doute cela n'appartenait-il qu'à lui. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu à tout prix savoir ? Ce n'était pas avec lui que j'étais en couple.

ME : Est-il sorti le 14 janvier au soir ?

HW : Voyons… Le 14 janvier, c'est le jour, où Barjo et Beurk a été cambriolé ? Oui, il est sorti ce soir-là.

ME : Où est-il allé ?

HW : Je l'ignore.

ME : Merci, Mme Weasley. »

* * *

« Compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire de Ginny Weasley, par Mineas Eliman : 

Mineas Eliman : Mlle Weasley, vous étiez la fiancée de Mr Potter ?

Ginny Weasley : Non. Tout juste sa petite amie.

ME : Votre ton me paraît bien dur. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

GW : Disons qu'il m'a quittée pour ne pas que je sois une victime possible de Voldemort. Mais il a vite oublié notre amour.

ME : Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

GW : J'étais amoureuse, certes, mais je n'étais pas folle. Ma présence ne le détendait pas, ne le déridait pas ni ne lui arrachait un regard tendre. Il ne m'aimait plus.

ME : Lorsqu'il sortait, saviez-vous où il allait ?

GW : Hélas ! Non. Il était devenu très secret.

ME : Avez-vous essayé de savoir ?

GW : Bien sûr. Mais il ne répondait pas. Je lui ai demandé à de nombreuses reprises, c'est à peine s'il me regardait.

ME : Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu voler le médaillon que l'on a retrouvé chez son oncle et sa tante ?

GW : Bien sûr que non. Il n'était pas là le soir de vol, mais jamais il n'aurait pu faire de mal à un moldu. Jamais. »

* * *

« Article de presse issu de la Gazette du Sorcier, publié le 12 décembre an 1 NE. 

'UNE TRAITRISE !

Harry Potter, qui fut longtemps considéré comme le plus grand de tous les héros n'est qu'un traître parmi les traîtres. L'enquête menée par les Aurors vient de livrer ses premières conclusions, plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres.

Alors que nous avions été accusés de diffamation quand nous tentions de vous mettre en garde, une preuve vient enfin étayer notre façon de penser, Harry Potter va passer en jugement, à titre malheureusement posthume pour actes de mangemorie. Il a été retrouvé en sa possession un artefact volé à FPMN.

Depuis quand Potter préparait-il son coup ? Sûrement longtemps mais comment savoir ? Et si cet Auror dont le nom est inconnu n'avait pas retrouvé le médaillon, tous les moldus seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est !' »

* * *

« Le 7 mars, An 2 NE : 

' La Cour Suprême déclare coupable Harry Potter pour les crimes suivants :

Vol.

Tentative d'assassinat sur des créatures non-magiques.

Tentative de crime contre l'humanité.

Détention illégale d'artefacts de magie noire.

Actes de Mangemorie.

La sanction sera exemplaire :

Interdiction de prononcer son nom.

Interdiction de se recueillir sur sa sépulture.

Retrait de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe.

Banalisation du 31 juillet, anciennement fête mondiale. »

* * *

Draco venait de lire tout le dossier. Et il avait retenu ces passages-là. Il y avait des lacunes dans le dossier, il le savait depuis le début : Harry était innocent !

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Scandale.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Poudlard (et ses extensions) appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** HP/DM, GW/HG, BZ/NM.

**Genre :** Enquête/romance.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, après trois ans et trois mois de prison est finalement libéré. Mais le monde a beaucoup changé et il y a aussi ce scandale qui a bouleversé les mentalités…

**Edit du 8 mai :** cette fiction, j'ai décidé, sera le cadal de Noël en retard de mon p'tit Do que j'adore. voilà, joyeux Noël !!

* * *

**Date de création :** 12 juillet 2007.

**Stade d'écriture :** Chapitre 2.

**Date de publication de la fiction : **21 septembre 2007.

**Date de publication du chapitre :** 24 avril 2008.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus : **10.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Pacte avec l'ennemi.**_

* * *

**Informateur :** Personne qui donne des renseignements

* * *

_**8 janvier, An 5 NE**_

Dès le lendemain, comme l'avait prédit Blaise, Draco sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il attrapa une tasse qu'il remplit de café et s'installa près de Ginny qui le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit, par-dessus la Gazette Du Sorcier. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand il leva la main.

- Ne me parle PAS dès le réveil.

L'ordre avait été donné d'une voix tellement sèche que la jeune médicomage ne put s'empêcher d'y obéir. Il avala trois gorgées de café et, après avoir mordu dans un pain au chocolat, il releva la tête.

Ginny voyait déjà la différence entre ce Malfoy et celui qui était arrivé deux jours avant : moins cerné, propre, il reflétait enfin celui qu'il avait toujours été.

- Maintenant tu peux me parler. Ne jamais adresser la parole à un Malfoy qui se lève, c'est la seule règle qu'il faut respecter si tu veux que je sois le plus adorable des colocataires.

- Euh… Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui était impatiente de me virer, je te trouve bien curieuse.

Draco se ressaisit, réalisant que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il rallierait Ginny à sa cause. Il tenta de sourire mais le matin, la seule expression qu'il pouvait imprimer sur son visage était un air grognon. Il en était ainsi depuis toujours, il tenait ce trait de caractère de sa mère, Narcissa : tant qu'il n'avait rien avalé et ne s'était pas passé de l'eau sur le visage, il n'avait d'humain que l'apparence. Narcissa en riait beaucoup quand Lucius s'absentait, elle surnommait son fils « L'ours mal léché ».

Draco soupira à ce souvenir et Ginny, derrière la page nécrologie du quotidien qu'elle lisait, fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Malfoy ? Tu n'es pas heureux de me pourrir la vie ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ignora.

- T'as pas cours ? Demanda-t-il.

- Jamais le samedi, répondit la rousse d'un air absent. Hermione est au travail et c'est tant mieux. Problèmes de couples, ajouta-t-elle en captant le regard interrogatif de son vis-à-vis.

Ginny replongea dans son journal, tournant enfin la page et se désintéressant de la rubrique nécrologique.

- Weasley.

- Quoi encore ?

- Comment peut-on aimer un homme et ensuite tomber amoureuse d'une femme ?

Ginny baissa son journal et envoya un regard torve à Malfoy.

- Au moins, tu es direct, toi. As-tu déjà aimé ? As-tu été amoureux ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

- Alors tu ne comprendrais pas.

Ginny continua la lecture de son article tandis que Draco se frottait les yeux. Il regarda l'horloge qui indiquait neuf heures. Il avait le temps. La visite médicale avec Fred Weasley n'était prévue que pour onze heures. Réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements à lui et ne voulant pas emprunter sans cesse ceux d'un mort, il soupira :

- Weasley, ça m'emmerde vraiment considérablement de te demander ça…

- Arrête ton char, Malfoy, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait pour aller faire des achats avec toi. Autrement dit, tu dois l'attendre, dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne ferais même pas de commentaire là-dessus.

Draco se dirigea vers la porte mais se ravisa.

- En fait, j'ai besoin de toi Weasley.

Il se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle pliait son journal, renonçant à le lire. Il reprit :

- Comment agit un sort de strangulation ?

- Cela dépend. S'il est contenu dans un objet FPMN, c'est en fait l'absence de magie dans la peau qui touche l'objet qui fait se réveiller le sortilège. Il faut beaucoup de malchance pour tomber sur un tel objet... Le contrer est difficile pour les médicomages parce qu'il agit vite et n'est visible que des moldus.

Draco haussa les sourcils.

- Oui, confirma Ginny, que par les moldus. C'est un sort de magie noire, fait pour provoquer la mort et la terreur. Avec une protection anti-sorciers, il n'y a que les moldus qui voient le sort provocant leur malheur et ainsi une vague de panique peut s'abattre rapidement. Les Aurors de sang-mêlé agissent sur l'objet tandis que le médicomage – toujours de sang-mêlé - luttent contre... Attends. Je te réponds mais... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Comme ça, par curiosité.

- Non, arrête Malfoy, ne t'avise pas d'ouvrir ta propre enquête sur le scandale. Ne ravive pas des blessures qui ont été longues à cicatriser ! Harry a été déclaré coupable !

- Tu ne l'appelles pas par son nom ?

- Personne ne m'empêchera de prononcer le prénom de l'Amour de ma vie, s'emporta la rouquine, personne.

Ginny plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour retenir la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer, en vain. Elle regarda un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Draco qui se retourna. Il grimaça.

Hermione se tenait derrière lui, visiblement blessée, figée dans une position qui aurait pu paraître comique, si elle n'avait pas été témoin du choc qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Hermione...

Elle se détourna, posa son manteau sur le portant prévu à cet effet et partit dans le salon. Draco lança à Ginny un regard torve et se précipita à la suite de Hermione. Il la retrouva, assise sur le canapé, devant un magasine, feignant de ne pas être touchée par les mots durs prononcés par sa compagne. Draco s'assit à côté d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Granger, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Mais...

- Ecoute Malfoy, mes histoires de couple ne regardent que moi. Tu te souviens ? Pas de familiarité.

L'ex détenu soupira. Il ne voulait que l'aider. Après tout, ils avaient combattu de concert pour enrayer la propagande de Voldemort. Cela peut forger des liens, même à votre insu.

- Oublie cette histoire de familiarité cinq petites minutes ! Bordel, j'essaye juste d'être gentil ! Et pour tout avouer, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère.

- La colère a bon dos. Tout comme pour Ginny. Elle permet de dire ce que l'on pense et de s'excuser après, sans se soucier des dégâts que cela provoque.

- Mais...

- N'insiste pas, s'il te plaît.

Malfoy enleva sa main de l'épaule de Hermione et haussa les siennes. Comme venait de le dire Hermione, rien de tout cela ne le concernait.

- Mais tout de même, reprit-il, je...

- Malfoy, menaça la chargée de réinsertion.

- Non, mais j'allais te poser une question qui n'a rien à voir.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, n'y croyant même pas une demi-seconde puis elle tourna son regard rieur vers Draco.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on recherche l'amour alors qu'il est si douloureux ? Regarde, toi et Weasley vous souffrez toutes les deux ! Ca serait plus simple que vous viviez seules, répliqua Draco.

Hermione lança un regard étrange à Malfoy.

- Mais ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. L'ambiance est un peu tendue entre nous parce que comme n'importe quel couple, ça nous arrive de nous disputer. En plus, tu es arrivé avec le lot de mauvais souvenirs pour nous, notamment le décès de nos conjoints respectifs. Mais on s'aime. On s'aime vraiment et l'amour à lui seul vaut le coup de résister.

Draco la regarda sans comprendre.

- Mais pourquoi vaut-il le coup ? Demanda-t-il, pourquoi ? Ma mère est morte à cause de l'amour. Potter est mort à cause de l'amour. C'est ça le destin d'un amoureux ? Mourir ?

Hermione sourit tristement, attrapa la main de Draco et la serra. Il lui jeta un regard brouillé de larmes. Evoquer cela lui rappelait la déchéance de sa mère, qui par amour pour son Lucius, s'était engagée dans les Mangemorts pour lui plaire un peu plus. Et elle était morte à cause de cette marque. Puis Potter qui s'était sacrifié pour que Weasley fille vive en paix, il ne comprenait pas.

Hermione lui répondit.

- Non. Regarde, j'aimais Ron, et je ne suis pas morte.

- Ma mère est morte à cause de son amour pour mon père ! Et Potter pour « cette personne qui mérite le bonheur plus que tout autre », comme il le disait si bien.

Hermione sursauta.

- Il... T'avait parlé de son amour ?

- Evoqué serait plus exact.

Hermione se redressa légèrement, soudain très intéressée.

- Et qui était-ce ?

Draco la regarda, choqué.

- Je ne le sais pas. Et même si je le savais, je ne te dirais rien.

Le regard de sa chargée de réinsertion semblait chargé de déception. C'était pourtant évident qu'il lui parlait de Ginny Weasley. C'était pour elle qu'il s'était en quelque sorte suicidé. Draco sourit et se leva.

- On y va ? Le shopping me manque, alors même si c'est avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, je suis impatient.

- Merci, rétorqua Hermione, sachant que Draco ne pensait pas un traître mot de cette insulte, laisse le temps à la Sang-de-Bourbe d'arriver. Elle est épuisée.

En effet, Hermione était cernée, comme si elle avait passé une nuit blanche. Draco fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Malgré lui, il était inquiet pour cette femme qui l'avait arraché à sa geôle. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air qui disait « T'occupe, ça ne te regarde pas », alors il laissa tomber. Si elle ne voulait pas lui dire, il n'allait pas la forcer. Elle se leva du canapé en cuir blanc et lança :

- Bon, c'est pas que tu m'emmerdes mais je dois aller me changer, j'en ai marre de mon uniforme de travail.

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur. Il était persuadé que ses vêtements du quotidien ne seraient pas très différents du pantalon de toile noire et de la chemise blanche brodée « Satis Accipere : Hermione Weasley » et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Quand elle revint, la jeune femme avait juste troqué sa chemise pour un pull à col roulé en laine rouge pâle. Se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, le blond se leva et suivit sa chargée de réinsertion dans le couloir. Elle attrapa sa main et transplana avec lui.

* * *

_**8 janvier An 5 NE**_

Le Chemin de Traverse ne semblait pas avoir tant changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, pour son dernier rendez-vous avec Potter. Toujours aussi mystérieux et attirant, toujours surpeuplé. La seule différence était l'absence de « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » qui avait fermé à la mort de George et la disparition de la boutique de Florian Fortârome, qui avait été assassiné par les Mangemorts, pour une raison obscure. A la place de ce fabuleux magasin, il y avait une librairie d'ouvrages moldus. Draco observait cette boutique avec une drôle d'appréhension. Il n'eut, cependant, guère le temps de se soucier de ce sentiment, Hermione le ramenant à la réalité.

- Ne t'occupe pas de cette boutique, nous n'avons pas les moyens. Il nous faut juste des robes pour toi et une bonne coupe de cheveux.

- Ah non ! Pas les cheveux ! J'ai appris à les aimer, moi, en prison, mes longs cheveux.

- Je veux bien, rétorqua Hermione, mais ils sont abîmés, fourchus et pas franchement reluisants.

Dans un geste de protection, Draco ramena ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos vers l'avant. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui semblait que depuis que Draco était revenu dans sa vie, ce geste était devenu le seul qu'elle faisait.

- Coupe au moins les pointes.

- Oui, mais...

- Pas de mais, Malfoy.

La voix sévère le laissa stupéfait. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, ses cheveux pendant mollement dans ses mains, la tête que faisait Draco fit rire Hermione. Sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, il la suivit dans son rire. Et c'est mi-riant, mi-vexé qu'il pénétra dans la boutique de Madame Guipure.

- Bonjour Messieurs... Dames...

Sa voix alla decrescendo quand elle reconnut Draco Malfoy, Mangemort et espion de Potter le Traître qui osait rire après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais elle ignorait que ce Mangemort détraqué était sorti d'Azkaban. Draco la défia du regard, il n'aimait pas cette haine et cette peur insensée qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Bonjour Mme Guipure, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

- B... Bonjour Mr Malfoy...

Hermione se manifesta à ce moment-là.

- Bonjour Mme Guipure !

- Oh Mrs Weasley... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Mme Guipure tira Hermione loin de Draco et lui tourna le dos, semblant oublier jusqu'à son existence même. Les yeux de Hermione lancèrent un regard chagriné à l'ancien détenu et se reporta sur la couturière lorsque celle-ci lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

- Moi ? Rien du tout, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix froide, mais mon ami, Draco, a besoin de robes.

Mme Guipure blanchit.

- Mais, continua Hermione, il semblerait que vous ne soyez guère motivée pour prendre en charge un client. Ainsi, je crois que nous allons aller chez les concurrents, moi et mon ami... Ainsi que tous mes futurs protégés...

Se détournant, elle passa la porte, et entendit Draco saluer Mme Guipure d'une voix extrêmement froide. Une fois dans la rue, alors qu'un vent froid se levait sur le Chemin de Traverse, Draco se permit de jeter un regard plein d'incompréhension à Hermione.

Elle haussa les épaules et tout en marchant, tenta de lui expliquer la situation :

- Je suis vraiment navrée du comportement de Mme Guipure...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me reproche ?

- Eh bien... Beaucoup de gens savent que nous avons gagné la guerre grâce à toi. Tout le monde, en fait. Ton nom était encensé quand tu étais en prison... Mais...

- Mais... Il y a eu le Scandale c'est ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête et Draco sentit son sang s'enflammer, ce qui était rare chez lui.

- Les gens pensent que je n'ai jamais été du côté de la paix, mais que je me suis rangé du côté d'un Mage Noir encore plus puissant que le Lord, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Hermione hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Draco serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche en une mimique furieuse. Hermione le devança et répondit :

- Je sais, Draco, _**JE**_ le sais très bien. Alors ne t'en prends pas à moi. Les gens ont besoin de quelqu'un à haïr puisqu_'il_ n'est plus là. Il ne peuvent rien reprocher à Ginny, puisqu'elle n'a même jamais tué. Et moi, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de me perdre. Depuis que je travaille à Satis Accipere, le taux de récidive a été divisé par deux. Malheureusement, tu es la seule et unique relique vivante et présentement libre de ce passé qu'ils désirent tous oublier. Et en plus, la société sorcière est composée de moutons. Si une journaliste du genre de Skeeter décide que c'est mal, alors c'est mal. Du moment qu'elle n'a pas vent de ta libération avant que je ne te trouve un travail, alors tout ira bien. Je faisais confiance à Guipure. J'ai eu tort. J'en suis navrée.

Draco émit un petit ricanement, qui ressemblait un peu à un sanglot, oubliant ainsi de s'offusquer quant à l'utilisation de son prénom.

- Alors c'est ça ? Je vois les gens qui me reconnaissent dans la rue. Ils me regardent tous avec haine. J'ai envie de rentrer me cacher dans un trou et de ne plus en sortir pendant au moins trois siècles. C'est ça que vous avez vécu durant votre scolarité ? Quand je faisais en sorte qu'on vous déteste ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione avec amertume, c'est exactement ça. Mais ni mon meilleur ami, ni mon premier amour, ni même moi n'avons baissé la tête. Nous sommes restés fiers de ce que nous étions – honnêtes, nous, et fidèles à nos convictions – et tout est oublié à présent.

Draco lui lança un regard étrange qu'elle ne sut décrypter. Il regarda autour de lui et dit :

- Alors, comment vais-je faire pour me procurer des vêtements ?

- On va aller voir un de mes anciens protégés.

* * *

_**8 janvier, An 5 NE**_

Ginny soupira, seule dans sa chambre, une photo de Harry Potter serrée contre son coeur. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle savait que même si Harry restait et serait éternellement son Grand Amour, elle était folle amoureuse de Hermione. Elle s'en voulait, précisément parce qu'elle avait dit une de ces vérités qu'elle aurait préféré taire, pour ne pas que l'on pense que sa compagne n'était qu'un substitut. Le substitut d'un prétendu Mage Noir. Non, Ginny n'y avait jamais cru, à toute cette histoire, jamais. Parce qu'elle savait...

Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si Harry avait vécu, si le sortilège de Voldemort n'avait pas frappé le Survivant.

Il avait rompu avec elle, soi-disant pour la protéger.

Mais, et la rousse avait honte d'elle-même quand elle se l'avouait, en lisant le journal intime de Hermione, elle avait vu... Elle avait lu entre les lignes et analysé les données.

Harry savait qu'il allait mourir, c'était évident. C'était même l'unique raison pour laquelle il lui avait laissé de l'espoir.

Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait plus.

Tout était inscrit, noir sur blanc. Dissimulé par la sombre époque. Enseveli par une ambiance morbide. Mais c'était à présent clair comme de l'eau de roche.

La première fois qu'elle avait lu ce passage du journal, elle avait eu mal, très mal. Parce que malgré tout, elle aimait toujours Harry. Et son simple souvenir lui faisait oublier son amour pour Hermione. Chaque couple a ses soucis. C'est évident. Pour certains, le seul souci est la distance, l'absence, comme ce pauvre Blaise, comme cette pauvre fille du L World. Pour Ginny, c'étaient son frère et Harry, qui se rappelaient parfois à son bon souvenir.

Et elle culpabilisait. Elle oubliait son Grand Amour dans les bras du Grand Amour de son frère. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il n'avait eu que son nom à la bouche, même quand il sortait avec Lavande Brown. Lavande Nott, à présent.

Ginny soupira une fois de plus puis passa une main dans ses mèches courtes avant de se lever du lit.

- Coeur qui soupire n'a point ce qu'il désire, déclama une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et, baguette à la main, elle se retourna vers la voix masculine. Son regard tomba sur une peau sombre, une robe griffée par un grand couturier, un regard noisette bien trop triste et un air lubrique.

- Blaise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je passais voir Weasley... L'autre Weasley, précisa-t-il en sachant appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais. Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? Dans mon appartement ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité à entrer.

- J'ai frappé, tu n'as pas répondu, je me suis permis d'entrer... Un vieux réflexe, murmura-t-il, tête basse pour cacher son regard triste.

Ginny sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Ce n'est plus chez ta maîtresse, Zabini ! Il faudra que tu t'habitues depuis le temps ! Cet appartement n'appartient plus à ta...

- Tais-toi ! Elle n'était pas ma maîtresse, mais ma femme ! Mon épouse ! Mon amour...

Ginny ricana méchamment avant d'attraper un peignoir posé négligemment sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée. Elle enfila le vêtement, bouscula Blaise et s'engouffra dans le couloir en direction de la cuisine.

Elle s'assit après avoir attrapé une cigarette dans un paquet entamé qu'elle cachait avec précaution. Hermione détestait le tabac. Elle alluma magiquement le cône cancérigène et entendit un ricanement provenant de derrière elle.

- Que dirait Hermione si je lui disais que tu pleurais contre une photo de ton ex quand je suis arrivé...

- Tu ne ferais pas ça... ? Demanda Ginny en recrachant une bouffée de fumée. C'est immoral, c'est injuste, c'est dégueulasse !

- Oui en effet. Mais tu as mis en doute l'amour qu'elle me portait. Tu t'es moquée de moi... Et d'elle... Je ne le supporte pas.

- Bon écoute, toi et moi, on est presque pareil... On est toujours sous le charme de notre amour mort... Et toi comme moi ne voulons pas qu'une tierce personne le découvre... Ainsi... Bon d'accord, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, pour que tu ne dises rien à Hermione.

Blaise se fendit en un grand sourire. Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Premièrement... Surveille Draco, sans lui mettre de bâtons dans les roues... Aide-le même... J'ai peur que sinon, il s'accoquine à des personnes peu fréquentables.

Il hocha la tête et Ginny sut de suite à qui il faisait référence. Elle sourit, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à douter de cet immondice.

- Deuxièmement... Accepte de coucher avec moi.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Blaise lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Non, trop tard, tu as promis...

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle se leva et recula. Il avança, elle recula encore jusqu'à se heurter au mur.

- Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de fuite, chuchota Blaise tout près de son oreille.

Et Ginny réprima un frisson.

* * *

_**8 janvier, An 5 NE**_

Draco sortit de chez le protégé de Hermione avec une mine franchement boudeuse. Elle lui avait fait couper les cheveux par ce type. Et il lui avait coupé vingt centimètres ! Même s'ils étaient abimés, il aurait bien voulu les garder. Sa logeuse se marrait doucement derrière lui et, souriant d'une joie immense, elle lança :

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais on devrait peut-être rentrer.

- ...

- C'est bon, boude pas ! Donne-moi ta main.

Draco lui tendit sa main et Hermione transplana devant la porte d'entrée de la maison. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée, son coeur serré par une fâcheuse impression. Si elle ouvrait cette porte, elle découvrirait quelque chose qui lui ferait mal. Ainsi, elle se tourna vers Draco.

- Oh non, je devais passer au bureau. Bon, je te laisse là, et j'y retourne. Embrasse Ginny pour moi !

Puis elle transplana, laissant Draco surpris, seul devant la porte. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Hermione de partir précitamment et de mentir si mal...

Il ouvrit la porte et la ferma après être rentré. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour déposer ses emplettes. Et quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur un spectacle assez étrange. Ginny Weasley, compagne de Hermione Weasley, était en train de se faire sauter par Blaise Zabini, sur la table, entre une tasse à café et un cendrier plein.

Il en lâcha ses paquets de stupeur.

- Blaise, sors de là immédiatement, dit-il calmement.

Les deux amants sursautèrent et Blaise se retira précipitamment pour ramasser son caleçon qui traînait sur le sol. Ginny refermait son peignoir, guettant le couloir, dans la crainte de voir Hermione débarquer.

- Vous avez de la chance, elle est repartie au bureau.

Draco rentra dans la cuisine, comme s'il ne venait pas de surprendre une scène d'adultère, comme s'il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Hermione.

Il posa ses paquets sur la table, juste à côté du cendrier, il se dirigea vers l'évier et se servit un verre d'eau. Le silence était pesant de culpabilité.

Je crois qu'il va se passer un truc extraordinaire. Je ne vais rien avoir vu. Blaise n'est jamais venu ici, je ne vous ai jamais vu en train de baiser.

Il entendit un duo de soupirs soulagés. Il se tourna vers eux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais mon silence, vous vous en doutez, ne sera pas gratuit...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lança Ginny dans un soupir résigné.

Il jeta le verre qu'il tenait à la main et il se brisa dans un grand bruit de verre cassé. Le regard de Ginny passa de résigné à apeuré.

- Que ça ne se reproduise jamais, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Sinon je vous tue tous les deux.

Il tourna les talons, sortit de la cuisine et se rendit dans sa chambre avec l'idée de se changer pour son rendez-vous médical.

Il était en train d'enfiler sa nouvelle robe noire quand il entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte. Blaise entra, il était extrêmement gêné.

- Je ne veux plus te voir.

- Mais...

- Blaise, je ne veux plus te voir. Tu es ignoble.

- Je n'ai fait qu'assouvir une pulsion !

Draco se tourna vers son ami subitement, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs déçus et méprisants.

- Pour assouvir ses pulsions, les putes ça existe. Mais non, toi, il faut que tu choisisses une fille qui n'est pas célibataire !

- Elle était d'accord.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle était d'accord. Tu es comme ta mère, un vrai monstre de charme. Tu peux avoir qui tu veux. Et tu le fais, sans même te soucier des conséquences de tes actes ! Tu sais quoi ? J'espère qu'un jour tu tomberas amoureux, vraiment et qu'elle te laissera tomber comme une vieille bouse de dragon, tu comprendras peut-être !

Blaise baissa la tête, sous le choc de la tirade de son meilleur ami. Ce que Draco ignorait, c'est que ça lui était déjà arrivé. Son Grand Amour était déjà parti. Pourtant, il venait de l'épouser...

- C'est déjà le cas, répondit le noir, c'est déjà le cas. Draco, je suis amoureux et elle est partie. Ici, continua-t-il en désignant la chambre d'amis, c'était une pièce pleine de potions en tous genres. Elle adorait les poisons, tout particulièrement... Et cet appartement encore plus...

- Je... Ne l'ai jamais su...

Draco était désolé pour son ami, réellement. Même s'il ne connaissait pas l'amour, il savait, pour les avoir vus, les dégâts qu'il entraînait.

- C'est normal. C'était une femme mariée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte son époux, par courrier, pour moi...

* * *

_**8 janvier, An 5 NE**_

C'est toujours sous le coup de la révélation de Blaise que Draco arriva chez Fred Weasley, accompagné par Hermione. Celle-ci était revenue quelques minutes après que Blaise soit parti et son sourire était trop appuyé qu'il soit vrai. Draco eut un pincement au coeur, tandis que Fred lui levait le menton pour examiner ses yeux.

- Apparemment, il n'y a eu aucune forme de rejet, énonça-t-il d'une voix neutre, tant mieux. J'ai eu peur au début. Mais tout va bien. Le seul truc c'est que tu devras garder ces lentilles toute ta vie, tu as les yeux gravement amochés. Chez les moldus, on pourrait presque te croire albinos. Si tu t'exposes au soleil, tu risquerais de perdre la vue...

Pendant quelques secondes Draco se demanda si Weasley avait pété ses derniers neurones avant de se souvenir qu'effectivement, il portait des lentilles spéciales créées pour lui. Pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était sorti de prison mais tous les évènements passés l'avaient perturbé au point qu'il ne se souvienne plus réellement de sa libération. Il se souvenait uniquement de Hermione. Et de la porte de la cellule de son père. Rien d'autre.

- Tout va bien ? Vraiment ? Demanda hermione.

- Oui, répondit Fred, tout va pour le mieux, chez le petit Malfoy. Enfin, pour ses yeux en tout cas. Je pense que ces lentilles pourront servir pour d'autres prisonniers. Ca éviterait les mauvaises surprises à la John Cassian.

- John Cassian ? Intervint Draco.

Hermione et Fred se tournèrent vers lui en souriant.

- Un assassin qui a bénéficié de circonstances atténuantes. Il est sorti et a perdu la vue à cause de la lumière du jour. Mrs Jewell m'a contacté pour que je fabrique des lentilles pour le prochain sortant. C'était toi. Dieu merci, tu n'as jamais eu à porter de lunettes, ta vue était parfaite.

- Tout est parfait chez moi, Weasley.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr... Toujours est-il que Cassian a été envoyé à Ste Mangouste quelques heures après être sorti. Il ne pourra plus jamais voir la lueur du jour, il est aveugle.

Hermione eut une grimace affligée. Smith, son collègue, avait eu un blâme sur cette affaire qui avait mal tourné.

Les trois retournèrent au bureau de Fred et ce dernier engagea la conversation.

- Alors comment ça va avec la soeurette ?

- On a connu mieux, dirons-nous. On s'engueule tout le temps ces temps-ci.

- C'est toujours comme ça, soupira Fred, tu sais comment elle est... Elle va aller en déclinant jusqu'en avril. Le trois, elle va rentrer dans sa coquille puis ça ira mieux.

- C'est vrai, confirma Hermione mais c'est pénible pour moi. En plus, nous avons un nouveau colocataire...

Elle désigna Draco de la tête avant de reprendre :

- J'avoue que Ginny n'apprécie pas trop ta venue, Draco.

- C'est Malfoy, Granger, c'est Malfoy. Et je me fous de ce qu'elle peut dire, je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu te charges de mon dossier.

- Je t'appellerais Malfoy quand tu m'appelleras Weasley. Ce n'est donc pas demain la veille, sourit la jeune femme, mais Ginny ne t'en veut pas, elle ne peut pas t'en vouloir. A la limite, peut-être d'avoir précipité sa mort...

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle. Evoquer la bataille finale faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs pour chacun d'entre eux.

Fred revoyait, inlassablement, le corps de George s'écraser à terre, terrassé par une lumière verte, alors qu'il riait d'une bonne plaisanterie.

Hermione s'entendait hurler à Ron de faire attention au sort de Macnair. Et Ron l'encaissait de plein fouet. Et retombait, sa tête heurtant durement le sol. Puis elle voyait l'hôpital. Blanc. Blanc. Blanc. Sa robe de mariée, son alliance. Le sourire de Ron quand il est mort. Sans doute persuadé que Hermione ne l'oublierait jamais. Mais elle avait oublié. Son amour pour lui était toujours présent, bien entendu mais elle ne savait plus si ce sentiment était plus fort que celui qu'elle ressentait pour Ginny. Evidemment, elle n'était pas folle : Ginny ne l'aimait pas du même amour. Pas aussi fort que celui que la rousse avait ressenti pour Harry.

Draco, quant à lui, pensait surtout à Potter. Il se sentait responsable, et plus encore, de la mort de Potter. S'il n'avait pas tué Nagini, Le Survivant aurait encore ce surnom à juste titre. Peut-être même n'aurait-il jamais été sali par cet immonde scandale. Draco n'était pas un modèle de vertu et de courage. La plupart du temps, il avait choisi l'option de facilité : détester Potter puisqu'il refusait son amitié, se laisser marquer puisque c'était le choix de ses parents. Le seul véritable choix qu'il avait fait en connaissance de cause, c'était lorsqu'il avait proposé ses services à Potter. Ainsi, Draco savait que la solution de facilité était le plus souvent empoisonnée et s'en prendre à un mort, qui ne peut pas se défendre, c'est trop simple. Il soupira bruyamment, espérant ainsi briser l'ambiance pesante que ne faisait qu'amener de sombres pensées.

Hermione et Fred parurent se ressaisir puisqu'ils se remirent à sourire. Tous les trois se levèrent d'un même mouvement et Fred tapa sur l'épaule de Draco, manquant de la lui déboîter.

- Ecoute, vieux, on t'attend tous à la maison, pour dîner, un de ces jours. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que le monde est libre.

* * *

_**11 janvier, An 5 NE**_

Trois jours plus tard, lorsque, de sa chambre, Draco entendit une dispute éclater entre Ginny et Hermione, il aurait préféré être sourd. Il n'avait jamais aimé les éclats de voix, mis à part la voix de Potter qui avait une voix bien plus agréable à entendre lorsqu'il criait. Cela lui rappelait trop ses parents qui ne cessaient de se chamailler, pensant qu'il traînait dans une autre aile du manoir. Ca lui rappelait sa mère qui hurlait quand elle recevait des coups et qui pourtant aimait encore et toujours Lucius. Ca lui rappelait qu'elle était morte pour ce père, ce mari indigne. Quand il était petit, Draco pensait souvent qu'il épouserait sa mère, quand il serait grand, beau et fort comme Lucius, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle aussi a le droit de sourire, pour lui montrer qu'elle mérite plus le bonheur que n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait toujours adoré sa mère.

La tête sous l'oreiller, il attendait que la dispute passe, ce qui arriva rapidement. Une porte claqua et il y eut un bruit de verre brisé.

C'est alors qu'il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre Ginny à la cuisine. Elle semblait passablement énervée et ramassait les morceaux du verre qu'elle avait brisé. A genoux sur le sol, elle se coupa avec un débris, jura puis se redressa en suçant le sang. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Draco dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Je suis venu te demander quelques conseils pour mener mon enquête.

- Si tu crois que c'est le moment ! Rétorqua-t-elle, véhémente.

Draco soupira et secoua la tête.

- Peut-être pas... Mais je ne pense pas que je vais te laisser le choix. Moment ou pas, tu dois m'aider si tu ne veux pas dire adieu à ton couple...

- Tu es vraiment... !

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

- C'est vrai. Je suis un ancien Mangemort, donc, je ne suis pas gentil.

- Tu étais espion, Malfoy.

- Ca ne fait pas de moi un type bien, altruiste et à l'écoute des petits soucis du premier Gryffondor venu. Donc, que tu aies des problèmes de couple ne me concerne en rien. Tu as promis de m'aider, alors assume tes paroles. Aide-moi.

Ginny le regarda d'un air franchement sceptique. Pour qui se prenait-il ce petit con ? Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique d'une réplique cinglante mais Malfoy leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Je me fiche que tu penses que je ne suis qu'un connard arriviste, parce que tu as raison. Tu m'en veux pour une raison qui m'échappe mais pour tout avouer, je m'en fiche aussi. J'ai une contre-enquête sur le feu, qui vise le rétablissement de l'honneur de ton _Grrrand Amourrr_. Soit tu m'aides et j'y arriverai, soit tu ne m'aides pas et tu continueras de te morfondre sur la lâcheté dont tu as fait preuve en ne disant pas tout ce que tu savais.

Ginny eut un mouvement de recul. Comment savait-il qu'elle avait caché certains éléments qui lui faisaient mal au coeur ? Comme par exemple, de qui Harry était fou amoureux ?

- Ne sois pas si surprise, petite sotte, c'est évident. Je sais lire entre les lignes et retirer seulement ce qui mérite le titre d'information intéressante de ce que l'on me dit ou de ce que je lis. Mon cerveau ne s'est pas enlisé quand j'étais en prison. J'étais espion, j'ai cette faculté dans le sang. Ne l'oublie jamais.

- C'est bon, Malfoy, ne t'emballe pas. Je vais t'aider puisque c'est la seule chose que tu attends de moi mais tu n'auras rien d'autre. Je ne serais pas ton amie. Jamais.

- Je ne veux pas de ton amitié. Pour l'amitié, j'ai Blaise. Alors, explique-moi précisément le fonctionnement d'un médaillon FPMN, les contre-sorts nécessaires pour en éradiquer les effets, ainsi que les victimes d'une telle ignominie.

- Ignominie que tu aurais mis en place avec plaisir à Poudlard.

Draco lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de sa chambre sans même tenir compte de la remarque acide de la rousse.

- Prends ton temps pour me donner ces informations mais pas trop non plus.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger dans son bureau. Malfoy voulait des informations ? Alors il les aurait. Et ensuite, plus jamais il ne devrait lui demander un quelconque service. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Déjà du temps de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était ensuite devenu l'espion de Harry et Ginny s'était mise à souhaiter la mort du Sang-Pur. Parce qu'elle avait peur. Pas pour Harry, pour elle. Elle n'avait pu expliquer pourquoi que longtemps après. Mais à présent, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, à l'ancien Serpentard. Même s'il n'y était pour rien.

Elle pourrait toujours prétexter que c'était lui qui avait précipité la mort de son Grand Amour.

Elle s'installa à son bureau, attrapa son classeur où elle avait rangé et classé les différents sortilèges nuisibles et commença à écrire. Plus vite ce serait fait, moins elle aurait à parler à son invité.

* * *

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Draco put enfin respirer. Il avait toujours détesté se donner le rôle du méchant qu'il n'était pas. Jamais il n'avait aimé faire du mal aux autres, il l'avait toujours fait parce que ses deux chers amis Goyle et Crabbe faisaient des compte-rendus réguliers à son enfoiré de paternel et qu'il ne voulait pas en subir les foudres. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais ri de la situation de Potter dans sa famille moldue – réduit à l'état d'Elfe de Maison – il ne savait que trop ce qu'étaient les vexations continuelles. Non, Draco n'avait jamais eu l'enfance heureuse qu'il prétendait avoir eue. Il n'avait connu de son père que les coups, les Doloris et les insultes. Pour la tendresse, c'était sa mère, mais uniquement lorsque Lucius était absent. Sinon, elle aussi en subissait les conséquences.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, à l'âge de six ou huit ans, Draco s'était promis de ne jamais devenir comme son père. C'était pour ça qu'il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny. Il détestait faire du chantage.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, toujours sans regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Il se savonna, se rinça, sortit de la baignoire.

C'est alors qu'il toléra, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti, de regarder son reflet. De s'examiner.

Il avait maigri depuis qu'il était à Azkaban. 58 kilos, pour 1m68, on pouvait le considérer comme étant maigre. Ses cheveux lui tombaient à présent juste en dessous des épaules. Ses côtes étaient visibles, ce qui mettait en relief la cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse, résultat du meurtre de Nagini. Elle lui avait tailladé le téton gauche et se perdait sur sa hanche droite. Il avait failli en mourir mais l'Ordre avait débarqué et le Médicomage les ayant rejoint lui avait apporté les premiers soins, stoppant l'hémorragie, Potter les protégeant par un bouclier. Il sourit à ce souvenir. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Potter en vie.

Les jambes de Draco étaient trop fines, il avait perdu en muscles. Il décréta à cet instant que chaque jour, il irait faire un footing dans le Londres sorcier.

Il noua une serviette autour de ses hanches et farfouilla dans les différents meubles pour trouver un élastique à cheveux. Il le trouva, ramena ses mèches blondes en arrière et les attacha. Il enfila son boxer et un jean ample de couleur sombre, ainsi qu'une chemise antracite. Il se regarda dans le miroir et trouva que cela lui allait bien pour des vêtements moldus. Il attrapa deux mèches de sa queue de cheval et les tira de façon à ce qu'elles encadrent son visage. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit de la salle de bain.

Hermione vint le chercher quelques minutes plus tard, l'air passablement énervé.

- Elle m'énerve ! Eructa-t-elle.

- Qui ? Demanda Draco d'un air impassible.

- Ma patronne. Elle trouve que j'en fais trop pour toi.

Draco ricana. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise ça un jour.

- Pourtant, continua la jeune femme, j'en fais autant pour toi que pour n'importe qui. Ginny m'a dit la même chose il y a peu. Tu trouves que je suis trop présente dans ta vie ?

Hermione semblait véritablement perturbée par cette question alors il lui sourit, dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

- Tu es présente dans ma vie. C'est tout. Tu ne l'es pas trop.

- Merci. Bon, on y va ? Voyons... Tu es correctement habillé, il n'y a aucune aberration dans ta tenue. Tu sembles être un parfait petit moldu, sans vouloir t'insulter.

- C'était le but. Après tout, n'allons-nous passer un entretien d'embauche chez les moldus ?

- Si, tout à fait. D'ailleurs pressons-nous, sinon nous ne serons jamais à l'heure.

Elle lui tendit la main et transplana au Trois Balais.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le commissariat et pénétrèrent vers le bâtiment. Draco sembla quelque peu renfermé lorsqu'il frôla un gros moldu venu porter plainte parce qu'on lui avait rayé sa voiture. Le blond grimaça à l'entente de ce mot et Hermione se dirigea vers la standardiste.

- Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec le commissaire.

La standardiste regarda Hermione qui lui désigna Draco.

- Oui, il m'en a parlé, c'est pour remplacer Elizabeth, qui part à la retraite. Eh bien, allez-y, dernière porte à droite au fond du couloir, je le préviens de votre arrivée, ajouta-t-elle en décrochant le combiné.

Hermione lui sourit pour la remercier et tira Draco par la manche pour le tirer dans le bureau du commissaire.

Le commissaire Chaney était un homme petit et râblé, il avait le crâne dégarni et le visage ridé. Il était concentré sur un dossier qui semblait lui causer d'immenses soucis et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il haussa un sourcil, visiblement étonné de voir deux inconnus dans son bureau, avant de réaliser que Mary, la standardiste, venait de le prévenir de leur arrivée. Il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy et de Hermione Granger, sa tutrice.

Ancien détenu, ce dernier avait été condamné pour un casse dans lequel son père l'avait entraîné et il avait bénéficié de circonstances atténuantes. Mais pour que celles-ci tiennent et qu'il ne reparte pas en taule, il devait trouver un travail.

Le commissaire détailla le visage de celui qui deviendrait peut-être son employé. Il lui faisait un peu penser à son fils Jordy, mort d'une overdose, quelques années auparavant. Chaney se leva, serra la main à la jeune femme et à son protégé avant de les inviter à s'asseoir.

- Mr Malfoy, dit-il, je viens de lire votre dossier et pour tout vous avouer, il n'est pas brillant. Aucun diplôme, aucune formation, condamné pour vol...

Hermione fit un geste et le commissaire se tourna vers elle.

- Même en ayant bénéficié des circonstances atténuantes, il vous sera difficile de trouver un emploi. Cependant, j'ai toujours admiré les jeunes hommes comme vous qui cherchent à s'en sortir malgré ce qu'ils ont vécu et qui ne se disent pas que leur nature est d'être un criminel. Vous avez décidé de vous ranger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, M. le commissaire, répondit Draco.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Bien que cela ne soit pas réellement une excuse, je pourrais dire que je me suis laissé endoctriner par mon père. Il était... Extrêmement persuasif, croyez-moi. Je veux simplement me dire que je vaux mieux que lui, me dire que, comme vous l'avez dit, je peux m'en sortir. Et surtout, je le fais pour feu ma mère, qui aurait voulu que son fils soit quelqu'un de respectable. Je n'ai pas particulièrement la vocation de la police. En toute honnêteté, cela m'indiffère même. Mais après tout le mal que j'ai fait, il me faut au moins ça pour respecter la volonté de cette mère qui m'a élevé et qui m'a chéri dans l'espoir que je grandisse convenablement.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Chaney dévisagea Draco. Il appuya ses coudes sur son bureau et croisa les mains, son regard perçant semblant fouiller l'esprit de Draco,qui pris de panique, tenta de le fermer... Avant de ressentir une violente douleur dans le crâne. Il avait oublié l'IFUM.

- On peut dire, jugea le commissaire, que cette réponse, bien qu'elle ne soit pas celle que j'attendais, a le mérite d'être honnête. Bien, l'entretien est terminé, dit-il en entendant son téléphone sonner. Je vous recontacte dans trois jours, quand j'aurais pris ma décision.

Il les congédia sans plus de douceur et Draco lança un regard surpris à Hermione lorsqu'ils sortirent du commissariat.

- Condamné pour vol ?

- Malheureusement, nous sommes obligés de dire la vérité, lorsque nous présentons un de nos jeunes pour un emploi moldu. Tu as donc bel et bien fait tes trois ans de prison.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Dieu merci, je sais garder un air impassible en toute circonstance. Sinon, il aurait su que c'était bidon.

- Désolée je pensais que tu serais au courant...

- Ce n'est pas trop grave. Je te pardonne.

Hermione rit doucement et tendit son plus grand sourire à son protégé.

- Commencerais-tu à m'apprécier un peu ?

Draco commença à s'éloigner et répondit :

- Peut-être bien, Weasley, peut-être bien.

* * *

_**14 janvier An 5 NE**_

La porte claqua et des pas précipités, gênant la concentration de Draco sur le dossier, retentirent dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Hermione des plus échevelée.

- On a reçu la réponse du commissariat !

Draco leva doucement la tête du dossier et se tourna vers Hermione, en gardant un visage impassible. Elle eut la bonne grâce de paraître gênée en constatant qu'elle avait pénétré son domaine sans y être invitée. Elle se tortilla sur ses pieds, en baragouinant des excuses inaudibles, ressortit de la pièce, ferma la porte et frappa.

Draco soupira, secoua la tête avec un sourire et la pria d'entrer.

- Bonjour Draco ! On a reçu la réponse du commissariat ! Tu es pris ! Ils t'embauchent !

- Oh, tu m'en vois ravi, Hermione. Alors, vas-y, dis-moi, quand est-ce que je commence à travailler ?

Dans la bouche de Draco, le mot travailler sonnait comme une injure horrible. S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, il n'aurait jamais eu besoin de travailler. Des gens l'auraient fait à sa place, comme toujours, parce que c'était ainsi que vivaient les Malfoy depuis que Léo, le grand-père de Lucius, avait fait fortune en créant une ligne de balais de course. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très glorieux. Mais ils touchaient toujours les droits pour le nom « Nimbus » et la société appartenait encore aux Malfoy. Narcissa, du temps où elle était en vie, avait une passion, une sorte de lubie, aurait-on pu croire, alors elle avait fait en sorte que personne ne sache que c'était elle. Elle était une peintre un peu connue : Tulipe White.

- Tu commences ton boulot de standardiste le 7 mars !

- Oh, génial, répliqua l'ancien détenu d'une voix lugubre, il faudra que je mettre une jupette et que je prenne une voix sexy ?

- Oui, pouffa Hermione, puis de temps en temps, tu passeras dans le bureau du chef, histoire de justifier ta place, toi qui n'a aucun diplôme. Tu lui feras la meilleur fellation de sa vie et ensuite tu reprendras le téléphone, avec ta voix sexy...

- Granger, arrête de te foutre de moi. C'est déjà pas glorieux...

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers son bureau, sur lesquels étaient éparpillés des documents de Droit Sorcier, de Médicomagie si gentiment donnés par Ginny avec quelques insultes en prime, de Sortilèges et d'épais dossiers sur les artefacts de magie noire et le dossier Potter. Il sourit tristement, tout ce foutoir lui rappelait son bureau de Poudlard. S'il avait dû avoir un regret par rapport à son passé, ce serait de ne pas avoir pu passer son diplôme.

- Tu penses que... Je pourrais un jour repasser mes ASPIC ? Et faire quelque chose que j'aime ?

Hermione lui sourit, visiblement attendrie par la question. Malheureusement, elle savait que personne ne pouvait passer ses ASPIC, une fois qu'il avait quitté l'école. Merlin, merci, il existait un diplôme d'accès aux études supérieures, pour tous les élèves de la période sombre qui n'avaient pu passer leur diplôme. Hermione expliqua tout ça à Draco qui se para d'un sourire immense.

Le coeur de la chargée de réinsertion fit un bond dans sa poitrine : c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Draco sourire et cela prouvait qu'il commençait à revivre, après Azkaban.

- Bon, je vais te laisser travailler, je vois que tu as encore du pain sur la planche, acheva-t-elle en désignant le bureau surchargé de Draco. Tu as avancé ?

- Non, j'avoue que je suis complètement paumé. Il y a trop d'éléments gardés secrets, comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte dans ces conditions ? Pourquoi gardent-ils tant d'éléments dissimulés ?

- Je pense que c'était pour éviter que les plus fervents admirateurs de Harry n'aillent se venger sur les témoins. Il y a eu une recrudescence des suicides, dans cette sombre période. Ils voulaient éviter une fin tragique à tous les protagonistes de cette affaire.

- Peut-être, mais ça n'arrange pas mes affaires, maugréa-t-il.

Hermione éclata de rire et prit congé de Draco.

Elle riait toujours quand elle rejoignit Ginny dans le salon. Cette dernière avait le visage fermé lorsqu'elle regarda sa compagne. Hermione lui jeta une oeillade surprise, ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa petite amie. Pourquoi la regardait-elle d'une façon aussi haineuse ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'encourages à rouvrir le dossier Potter ? Toi qui étais persuadée que Harry était coupable...

-Arrête, je fais ça pour son bien. Cesse donc de t'en prendre à moi, à cause de la haine que tu voues à Draco.

-Tu lui en a voué aussi, quand Ron est mort ! Hurla Ginny.

C'était vrai. Hermione en avait voulu à Draco quand Ron était mort, parce que le Mangemort qui avait lancé le sort ayant terrassé son amour était mort. Il lui avait fallu quelqu'un pour exutoire, ce fut Draco, car, en quelque sorte, on lui devait la bataille finale. Mais Hermione avait fait son deuil, et elle n'en voulait plus à Malfoy, parce qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres de son supérieur, Harry.

-Bien sûr que je l'ai haï. Mais j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il serait temps que tu fasses ton deuil, Ginny. Il ne reviendra pas ! Il est mort !

-Mon deuil est fait ! Je déteste Malfoy parce que... parce que...

Ginny ferma la bouche, incapable de donner enfin des mots à sa pensée, à son savoir. Elle ne voulait pas le dire, parce que ce serait offrir une réelle consistance à ce qu'elle considérait comme une trahison, une infâmie. Elle poussa un râle énervé et tourna les talons, ne prêtant pas attention à Hermione qui la hélait. Elle attrapa son sac dans le couloir, jeta un regard noir à Malfoy qui sortait de la cuisine avec son traditionnel diabolo violette à la main et lança :

-Je pars. A dans deux semaines.

Draco la dévisagea et ferma les yeux quand la porte claqua. Il repartit dans la cuisine, attrapa la bouteille de limonade et l'autre de sirop de violette, un deuxième verre et disposa le tout, avec sa propre boisson, sur un plateau en bois. Il se dirigea vers le salon et posa son encombrant sur la table basse.

-Hermione, tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même et des sanglots retentissaient dans la pièce. Draco s'assit à côté, hésita, étendit son bras le replia sur lui-même avant de sa maudire mentalement. Hermione l'avait tiré de sa prison et lui permettait non seulement de survivre mais en plus d'enquêter sur un scandale innommable et de contourner la loi. Il étendit de nouveau son bras et le glissa autour des épaules de sa logeuse. Elle releva la tête, extrêmement surprise et eut un sourire triste entre ses larmes.

-Je ne la comprends plus. Elle ne réagissait pas comme ça, avant. Elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça, il y a encore un an.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas expert en matière d'amour et de couples, loin de là. Mais je pense qu'elle implose. Comment veux-tu qu'elle achève son deuil de Potter si elle n'a pas le droit d'aller sur sa tombe ? Je pense qu'elle voudrait bien se faire pardonner auprès de lui d'avoir continué à exister, à être heureuse sans lui. Mais comme c'est interdit, elle ne peut pas. C'est dur, tu sais, de ne pas pouvoir voir la dernière demeure de quelqu'un que l'on aime.

Hermione sembla réfléchir, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux repliés contre elle. Puis elle hocha la tête.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Et je pense que c'est la même chose pour moi. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de... M'accompagner sur la tombe de Ronald ?

Draco soupira.

-Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Quand veux-tu qu'on y aille ?

-Maintenant.

* * *

La tombe de Ron était perdue au milieu d'un cimetière, loin de celle de son frère George, au milieu de victimes trop jeunes, mortes pendant la guerre. Mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, la sépulture de Ron était entretenue et fleurie. Hermione s'agenouilla devant, pour déplacer quelques bouquets de fleurs pour placer son propre bouquet de roses rouges, symbole de l'amour. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui déposait ces fleurs-là sur la tombe de son mari. Elle avait demandé cela à Molly et, au travers de sa folie, la mère Weasley avait souri en signe d'accord.

-Bonjour mon amour, lança Hermione.

Elle avait pour habitude de monologuer avec la tombe de Ron, avant. Mais cela faisait des mois, depuis qu'elle était avec Ginny, qu'elle n'était pas venue. Elle n'osait plus, parce qu'elle avait peur de la réaction qu'aurait eu Ron, s'il avait été en vie. Elle sourit distraitement et entreprit de lui parler de son travail, de son couple avec Ginny, lui disant qu'elles étaient heureuses et qu'elles essayaient de vivre tant bien que mal, supportant la mort de ceux qu'elles avaient aimé tendrement.

Quelques pas plus loin, Malfoy observait le spectacle d'un oeil qu'il aurait voulu indifférent. En réalité, il était ému par cette jeune femme qui discutait avec une tombe, interprétant ses propres silences comme les réponses probables de son défunt mari. Draco savait que Hermione n'était pas folle, loin de là. Il aurait sans doute fait la même chose, s'il avait eu quelqu'un à aimer...

Il fut interrompu par ses pensées quand Hermione revint vers lui et le tira près de la tombe de Weasley.

-Viens, parle-lui un peu, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Je ne crois pas. Il me haïssait.

-Oh, pas tant que ça. Vers la fin, c'était juste un jeu qu'il jouait, il vantait beaucoup ton courage, en fait.

Draco lui lança un regard franchement surpris. Il ne pensait que Weasley ait pu avoir un quelconque mot gentil pour lui, car Draco lui-même n'avait jamais mâché ses mots à propos du roux. Malgré tout, il s'approcha plus près de la scépulture et mit une main sur le marbre.

-Salut la Belette ! Ca faisait un bail. J'ai pas pu passer te voir plus tôt, parce que j'étais en cabane. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi, me voilà, ravi de te revoir...

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la voix de Ron et son rire sembla vibrer dans l'air. Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais te dire, reprit Draco, tu ne peux plus prendre soin de ta femme, mais sache que je serais là, moi. Je le ferais pour toi.

Le silence s'éternisa de nouveau puis Draco se redressa, attrapa Hermione par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent, non sans un dernier regard vers la tombe de Ron, qui leur semblait briller fortement sous les rayons du soleil.

* * *

_**28 janvier An 5 NE**_

-Au revoir Ginevra ! Ce fut un réel plaisir de travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi compétent ! Lança dans un mauvais anglais un médecin en blouse blanche.

-Merci Dr Franchet, répondit la rousse en ayant un sourire doux.

Deux semaines qu'elle était en France, pour un stage, plutôt court, dans le service pédiatrie d'un célèbre hôpital parisien. Fleur lui avait appris le français et Ginny avait toujours rêvé de visiter ce pays. Lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, elle demandait encore et toujours à Hermione de lui raconter son séjour dans ce pays.

Hermione... Ginny n'avait cessé, pendant son temps libre, de repenser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et la rousse admettait que sa compagne avait eu raison sur tous les points. En marchant sur les Champs-Elysées, à la recherche de la boutique donnant accès au Paris sorcier, qui lui permettrait de prendre un portoloin pour rentrer à Ste Mangouste, Ginny se dit qu'elle devrait s'excuser. Lorsqu'elle atteint l'Allée des Merveilles, le Chemin de Traverse français, elle se fit héler par une collègue à elle.

-Ca va mieux avec ta femme ?

-Je ne sais pas, je te dirai ça quand je serai à la maison, Padma.

-Passe-lui le bonjour, au passage. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?

Ginny cessa de marcher et s'installa à la table où étaient assises Padma et sa jumelle Parvati. Padma était dans la classe de Ginny, en études de médicomagie, elle avait raté ses examens l'année précédente. Parvati, elle, s'était consacrée à la botanique et avait ouvert une boutique florale, ici, à Paris. Ginny les dévisagea sans comprendre.

-De quoi parles-tu, Padma ?

-Eh bien...

Elle échangea un regard éloquent avec sa soeur jumelle.

-Que vous hébergez Draco Malfoy chez vous.

-Malfoy ? Cet idiot doit sans doute encore être en prison.

Si on lui demandait pourquoi elle avait menti, elle n'aurait pas su répondre. Elle sentait juste qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas dire la vérité et il faudrait qu'elle parle à Hermione des fuites qu'il y avait.

Des fuites... C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Hermione avec son travail. Elle hébergeait tout de même des criminels chez elle avec ce qu'il pouvait exister comme représailles.

Ginny fronça les sourcils en prenant congé des deux soeurs. Hermione lui avait parlé d'un collègue à elle qui avait vraiment la hargne contre elle. Peut-être la fuite venait-elle de là. Espérons qu'elle avait réussi à colmater la brèche avant que la rumeur ne s'étende. On ne parlait pas de n'importe qui, on parlait de Malfoy.

Elle arriva au Ministère de la Magie français et demanda le Portoloin qu'elle avait réservé deux semaines auparavant. On lui apporta une tour Effeil miniature et on la remercia de son séjour en France, puis elle sentit comme un crochet au niveau du nombril. Elle atterrit et entendit une voix dire :

-Bienvenue au Minsitère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni.

S'époussetant la robe, elle se redressa et eut un sourire immense en reconnaissant le pays qu'elle aimait tant. Elle transplana en direction de chez elle, juste devant la porte et entra.

Elle posa son manteau sur le portant et laissa son sac dans le couloir avant de se diriger vers le salon d'où provenait des rires. Quand elle entra elle vit Malfoy et Hermione qui riaient jusqu'à perdre le souffle et elle sentit une petite pointe de jalousie au fond de son coeur. Ginny retint sa jalousie et toussota légèrement. Hermione se retourna, poussa un cri et jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Ginny, mon coeur, tu es enfin rentrée !

Draco détourna les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait s'embrasser et ça le gênait. Pas parce qu'elles étaient deux femmes mais plutôt parce qu'il avait l'impression de violer leur intimité. Une ombre apparut devant lui et il leva la tête, c'était Ginny et elle semblait extrêmement gênée.

-Malfoy... Enfin, Draco... Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement envers toi, j'ai bien réfléchi et passer ma colère sur toi n'est pas la bonne façon de procéder.

Il sourit.

-Je te pardonne, j'aurais fait trois fois pire.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire, avant que Ginny et Hermione ne se rassoient dans le canapé. Ils entamèrent une discussion animée et Ginny se dit qu'elle attendrait un peu... Juste un peu, avant de briser cette sensation de bonheur et de dire qu'il y avait eu une fuite au Ministère. Juste quelques jours...

* * *

_**2 février An 5 NE**_

Quatre jours plus tard, alors que Draco s'était de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre pour analyser le dossier Potter, Ginny réussit à isoler Hermione dans la cuisine.

-Chérie, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler avant mais voilà...

Elle lui raconta l'histoire des soeurs Patil et Hermione se leva d'un bond.

-Smith espèce de sale petite ordure !

-Ne t'emballe pas Hermione, ce n'est peut-être pas lui.

-C'est évident. Il est le seul qui ait pâti de ma prise en charge de Draco, puisqu'il a récolté le dossier Finch-Fletchley, tu sais ce malade qui était à Poudlard en même temps que nous et qui est devenu violeur de moldues.

Ginny sembla réfléchir puis elle fixa Hermione de son regard mortellement sérieux.

-Il faut faire quelque chose. J'ai tenté de colmater la brèche, en disant que je ne savais strictement rien, mais elles s'apercevront vite que j'ai menti.

-En effet, c'est fortement probable. Eh bien, nous verrons en temps voulu, mais Draco a autant le droit d'être libre que l'aurait été Rogue s'il était encore vivant.

Ginny soupira et avala une gorgée de la tasse de Hermione.

-Certes, mais tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec toi. N'oublie pas... N'oublie pas le scandale.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Draco qui semblait contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je suis complètement bloqué. Je n'avance pas un seul instant, parce que ce putain de dossier n'est pas assez complet. Ils ne donnent pas toutes les pièces parce que certaines sont secret défense, ils dissimulent le nom de l'Auror qui a retrouvé le médaillon. Tout irait tellement plus vite si j'avais le droit de discuter avec ce type !

Il abattit son poing sur la table d'un geste rageur. Draco avait toujours détesté se trouver dans une impasse, et là, il était complètement coincé. Il jeta un regard aux deux femmes :

-Enfin, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, mais est-ce que je peux faire venir Blaise ici ? J'aurais besoin de son aide.

-Tu es ici chez toi, Dray, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-C'est quoi ce surnom débile que tu me donnes, Granger ?

Il s'en alla, vexé, sous le rire des deux femmes. Il appela Blaise au téléphone, bien qu'il en ait horreur, mais utiliser la cheminée lui donnait des migraines à cause de l'IFUM. Celui-ci lui confirma son arrivée une demi-heure plus tard.

Lorsque son ami fut là, Draco le conduit directement dans sa chambre, sans même le laisser saluer Ginny et Hermione. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois que Blaise et la rousse étaient restés isolés dans une pièce.

Blaise contempla la chambre miteuse qu'occupait son ami. Il soupira. Il espérait vraiment que l'IFUM soit levé, car, mis à part le bureau, cette pièce ne ressemblait pas à Draco Malfoy. Elle était froide et austère, alors qu'au Manoir Malfoy, la chambre de l'héritier était pleine de couleurs, sans être surchargée. Malgré les apparences froides de Drake, il était quelqu'un qui adorait le contact humain, si tant est qu'il offre sa confiance.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lança le magistrasorcier, en laissant son regard courir dans la chambre.

-Je veux le nom de l'Auror ayant découvert le médaillon FPMN chez les Dursley.

Blaise sembla faire un arrêt sur image. Il secoua la tête et rit doucement.

-Je ne peux pas l'avoir. Il est classé secret-défense.

-Je sais, merci, Blaise. Mais tu ne peux pas te débrouiller pour l'avoir ?

-Impossible. Je n'ai pas accès à ces dossiers. Seule une poignée minime et inconnue de gens le peut. Et je ne suis pas assez bien placé dans la hiérarchie sociale.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Les Zabini était l'une des plus riches et des plus anciennes familles de sorciers au Sang-Pur.

-Le Sang-Pur n'est plus un critère. Au contraire, les gens importants ont tendance à être Sang-Mêlé. Je n'ai pas accès à ça à cause des frasques de ma mère.

Draco grogna. Son dernier espoir de retrouver cet Auror s'envolait. Blaise haussa les épaules et eut une grimace désolée.

* * *

_**17 février An 5 NE**_

Draco se leva, toujours obsédé par le moyen d'obtenir le nom de l'Auror qui avait retrouvé le médaillon. Lui, aurait pu dire, exactement, ce qu'il avait vu.

Draco se dirigea vers la cuisine, les deux femmes le regardant étrangement. Il attrapa une tasse de café, l'avala et demanda :

-Je peux avoir le journal, s'il vous plaît ?

-On...

Ginny regarda Hermione dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'aide.

-On ne l'a pas reçu aujourd'hui.

-Arrêtez, la Gazette du Sorcier n'oublie jamais aucun de ses abonnés. Que me cachez-vous ?

Avec un air coupable, Ginny ôta le journal de sous la table, où elle l'avait caché.

En gros titre s'étalait :

_« PACTE AVEC L'ENNEMI !_

_Révoltant, choquant et insultant, voilà comment qualifier la découverte que nous a rapporté une source plus que fiable._

_Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort et espion personnel du Mage Noir avorté, a été libéré le 6 janvier de cette année._

_C'est alors que toute personne sensée se demanderait : Pourquoi donc a-t-il été relaché ? Après, tout n'était-il pas l'espion personnel du mage Noir avorté ?_

_Il était sans doute son complice. Maintenant qu'il a été remis en liberté, il finira sans doute la tâche de Potter._

_Voilà ce que devrait penser la communauté sorcière. Et elle aurait raison._

_« Il est vraiment effrayant. Il m'a fait peur, lorsqu'il est entré dans ma boutique », affirme une commerçante voulant garder l'anonymat._

_Nous avons également appris qu'il est hébergé chez les deux seules amies proches qu'il reste à Potter._

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle nous a menti. Aurait-elle été endoctriné par Malfoy et son sang de Vélane ? » Sanglote une jeune fille qui avait une totale confiance en Ginevra Weasley._

_Elle et sa compagne, Hermione Weasley, chargée à la réinsertion dans la section Satis Accipere, au Département de la Justice Magique, ont hébergé Draco Malfoy à sa sortie de prison et semblent s'entendre avec lui comme « Larrons en foire » selon un voisin, « Peut-être même trop quand on sait que les Weasley ont pour habitude de se chamailler pour rien. Depuis qu'il est là, elles ne sont plus disputées »_

_A se demander si l'IFUM est réellement efficace. Malfoy aurait-il réussi à asservir les deux jeunes femmes qui ont émerveillé toute la communauté sorcière en affichant leur homosexualité ? Seraient-elles tout simplement d'accord avec les idées que Malfoy détient de son ancien supérieur et amant ?_

_Car oui, Potter et Malfoy étaient amants. Nous le savons de source sûre. Draco Malfoy aurait-il préféré l'idéologie de celui qu'il aimait, oubliant par là-même qu'il avait trahi son père dans l'espoir de s'écarter de cela ?_

_D.A »_

Draco reposa le journal et leva les yeux vers Hermione :

-Tu peux me passer un pancake, s'il te plaît ?

-Draco...

Il soupira, se leva, attrapa un pancake et se rassit.

-Non, je ne veux pas parler de cette chose infecte. Vous savez que c'est faux, je sais que c'est faux. Tout va bien.

-Rien ne va bien, Malfoy ! Hurla Ginny. Il faut qu'on donne une conférence contredisant cet article, parce que sinon je perdrais mon travail, Hermione perdra son travail et tu retourneras à Azkaban. C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non.

Il lâcha son pancake à moitié grignoté et fixa ses deux logeuses.

-Alors que fait-on ?

-On contacte nos avocats. On les poursuit pour diffamation. On donne une conférence de presse où on te présente comme nouvellement sorti de prison. Et surtout on...

-WEASLEY !

-Et merde, lança Hermione, c'est Jewell qui hurle dans la cheminée. J'y vais.

Hermione se leva et se rendit devant la cheminée.

-Mrs Jewell, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !

-Convoquée à onze heures trente dans le bureau du juge Farrell. Soyez ponctuelle ou vous êtes VIREE !

-Oui Ma...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa patronne avait déjà quitté le feu dans lequel elle était apparue.

Draco et Ginny attendaient son retour dans la cuisine, le visage fermé. Chacun pensait aux ennuis que cet article pouvait causer. Ils sursautèrent lorsque Hermione se mit à pousser un hurlement de pure rage.

-Elle m'énerve !

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Mione ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je suis convoquée chez le juge dans une demi-heure, alors que c'est mon jour de repos. C'est agaçant ! Je vais devoir vous laisser vous en sortir. Ginny, tu pourras trouver un avocat valable ?

-Zabini. Je ne vois que lui qui accepterait de nous défendre si nous devons traîner en justice cette salope de D.A.

-Bien. Zabini, ça me va. Il est compétent et s'implique beaucoup dans ses affaires. De plus ses honoraires ne sont pas excessifs. Je te laisse le contacter, Dray.

-Bien.

Draco était tellement sous le choc de voir son rythme de vie s'accélérer si rapidement qu'il ne releva même pas le surnom donné par Hermione.

Cette dernière repartit précipitamment vers la salle de bain et trois minutes plus tard la porte claqua.

Ginny se tourna vers Draco.

-Préviens Blaise à tout prix et dis-lui que c'est très urgent, je réunis les papiers qui seront nécessaires et j'écris une lettre à la Gazette que je montrerai à Blaise.

-Bien.

Il se dirigea vers le combiné téléphonique et composa le numéro. Le bip strident, jouant un la, résonna une fois, deux, trois, quatre, puis il tomba sur la messagerie. D'un geste rageur, il raccrocha le combiné. Et s'approcha de la cheminée. Tant pis pour la migraine.

-Blaise Zabini, cria-t-il au feu.

Une douleur vive lui vrilla le crâne tandis que la voix de Blaise résonnait dans le feu.

-Oui ?

-Blaise...

-Drake, ça... Drake ? Comment tu peux me joindre malgré l'IFUM ? Drake ? Oh putain de merde, lança-t-il en constatant que son meilleur ami était cloué au sol par une migraine horrible.

Il quitta le feu qui se déconnecta et instantanément, la douleur de Draco diminua, il soupira de contentement et une nouvelle vague de douleur s'empara de lui. Il entendit à peine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ne put que se réjouir lorsqu'il s'évanouit.

* * *

Les coups secs frappés à sa porte signalèrent l'arrivée, en avance de Hermione Weasley à la juge Myam Farrell. Elle la pria d'entrer et celle-ci s'exécuta, en ayant la bonne grâce de paraître gênée.

-Weasley, pouvez-vous répondre à ma question : quelle fut ma plus grosse déception de la semaine ?

-Je... n'en sais rien, Madame le juge.

-Eh bien outre le fait que ma fille m'a volé le croissant au beurre hier matin et que je me suis encore aperçue que mon mari était décédé, c'est vous. Ne vous avais-je pas mise en garde ?

-J'ai pourtant été prudente, Madame...

-Pas assez, éructa Farrell. Sinon, votre tête et celle de Draco Malfoy n'apparaîtraient pas en première page de la Gazette, aujourd'hui !

Elle abattit son poing sur la table et fit signe à Weasley de s'asseoir.

-Bon. Passons pour cette fois, je vais tenter de bâillonner la presse mais en tout cas, je vous couvre. Vous n'avez pas pu prévenir la presse parce que je vous l'ai formellement interdit. Par contre, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison.

-Mettre Draco face au public alors qu'il était encore sauvage était imprudent, proposa Hermione.

-C'est d'accord. Allez, filez, vous avez une défense à préparer.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, au moment où elle allait abaisser la poignée, Farrell la rappela :

-Hermione !

Elle se retourna, surprise que la juge la nomme par son prénom.

-J'ai une totale confiance envers vous, votre amie et Draco Malfoy.

Emue, Hermione sourit et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

-Merci Mme le juge.

Elle sortit enfin et fit mine d'avoir pris le soufflon du siècle lorsqu'elle croisa son collègue Smith qui arborait un sourire triomphant. Elle ne le salua pas, ni lui ni aucun de ses collègues et transplana directement de son bureau à son appartement.

Dans le salon, Draco était assis sur le canapé, avalant un verre d'eau, encadré par Blaise et Ginny.

Inquiète, Hermione s'approcha rapidement et demanda :

-Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Cet idiot a essayé de contourner l'IFUM et d'appeler Blaise par la cheminée. Il a récolté un énorme mal de crâne.

-Seulement ?

Draco eut un jappement qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

-Tu devrais être mort, Dray, ajouta Hermione, persistant avec le surnom que Draco détestait.

-Oh, merci, à présent, je suis ravi de n'avoir que l'impression que mon crâne va exploser à tout moment.

-L'ironie te va décidément comme un gant, mon ami, rit Blaise.

Puis il redevint sérieux. Il avait lu l'article de la Gazette, lui aussi. Il se doutait que si Draco avait essayé de le contacter, c'était pour demander s'il pouvait préparer la défense, pour partir en procès. Il se redressa et réfléchit. Le problème de ces procès-là, c'est qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des croisades qu'à une balade de santé. Il consulta Hermione du regard qui hocha la tête. Elle avait compris.

Les deux s'isolèrent dans la cuisine pendant que Ginny s'occupait de Draco.

Blaise tira une chaise et s'assit dessus tandis que Hermione fermait la porte.

-La version ? Demanda Blaise.

-Il n'était pas prêt à être présenté au public. Mme le juge m'avait formellement interdit de le montrer à la Communauté.

-Parfait. Nous avons 24 heures. La Conférence de Presse est prévue pour demain, 10h30.

* * *

_**18 février An 5 NE**_

Tous les journalistes du pays s'étaient réunis dans la plus grande salle disponible au Ministère de la Magie. Tous voulaient connaître le fin mot de cette histoire qui avait débuté la veille par un article de presse. Hermione et Ginny Weasley avaient décidé de donner une conférence de presse afin de répondre à chacune de leurs questions.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce en compagnie de Draco Malfoy et du célèbre avocat Blaise Zabini, les flashes crépitèrent de toute part.

Personne ne vit Draco froncer les soucils à cause de ces lumières vives qui lui agressaient les yeux. Les quatre complices s'assirent devant des micros, puisque Draco ne pouvait pas lancer de sonorus ou en recevoir sans être frappé par des maux de tête. Et cela prouvait ainsi que l'IFUM était toujours actif.

-Bonjour, dit-il en parlant près du micro, merci à tous d'être venus. Je ne suis pas ici pour justifier mes actes pendant la guerre, ni pour vous confirmer que l'article paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonge proféré par une langue perfide, parce que vous ne me croiriez pas.

Un grondement sourd résonna, il les apaisa en levant les bras en guise d'excuse.

-Pour tous ceux qui se posent la question, oui, je suis libre depuis le 6 janvier. Pourquoi ma chargée de réinsertion, Hermione Weasley, ne vous l'a pas dévoilé, elle y répondra elle-même.

« Autre chose à préciser, à éclaircir, parce qu'en effet certains peuvent réellement se poser la question...

Il jeta un discret regard vers Ginny qui s'empourpra.

« Je n'ai JAMAIS été l'amant de Potter. Je le détestais. Certes, j'étais son espion mais espion ne veut pas dire amant. Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé si Severus Rogue couchait avec Albus Dumbledore ? Je ne crois pas. Je laisse maintenant la parole à Hermione Weasley. »

Draco s'éloigna du micro et Hermione lui tendit un immense sourire. Puis elle empoigna son propre micro.

-Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs. Je n'ai pas révélé la sortie de Draco Malfoy simplement parce que cette déclaration aurait été contre les ordres que j'avais reçus. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. »

C'est alors qu'un immense brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce, chaque journaliste parlant plus fort que le voisin dans l'espoir de se faire entendre. C'est au milieu de ça qu'une voix inconnue s'éleva :

-Dans ce cas, Mr Malfoy, comment expliquez-vous les nombreux témoignages affirmant vous avoir vu embrasser amoureusement Potter ?

-Ce ne sont que des mensonges visant à me salir, Madame. Pourquoi voudrais-je m'acoquiner avec Potter que je détestais ? En toute honnêteté, je ne le désirais pas et il ne me désirait pas. Ce sujet-là est clos.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il se répéta mentalement sa phrase.

Il se leva précipitamment, portant sa main à sa bouche. Il avait envie de vomir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Les flashes des appareils photo lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il arriva aux toilettes les plus proches et vomit tout ce qu'il avait déjeuné.

Non, définitivement, Potter ne l'avait jamais désiré.

Blaise passa les voir le lendemain, affirmant qu'ils n'auraient pas à aller en procès et que la journaliste ayant rédigé cet article leur présenterait des excuses dans les jours qui suivaient.

La conférence avait porté ses fruits et tout le monde avait pu constater que Draco Malfoy était en forme et conservait intacte sa très célèbre verve.

* * *

_**6 mars, An 5 NE**_

Hermione et Ginny Weasley étaient vraiment deux femmes curieuses. C'était la pensée qu'eût Draco en pénétrant dans le « L World », un bar de nuit lesbien. Elles fêtaient la levée de l'IFUM de Draco, un homme qu'elles avaient haï, dans un bar lesbien. Ce qui, il fallait le dire, n'avait rien de « normal ». Le videur, un grand homme baraqué aux cheveux coupés courts, dont la baguette dépassait du pantalon, leur lança un regard étonné. Ginny lâcha la main de Hermione et chuchota quelques mots au videur qui eut un sourire et s'écarta de la porte pour que Draco puisse enfin entrer.

L'intérieur du L World était décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Lorsqu'on entrait, on était face à une piste de danse, où deux couples dansaient des slows. A droite, il y avait le bar derrière lequel une barmaid essuyait des verres et à gauche, il y avait une dizaine de poufs étalés en tout sens, des banquettes et des tables avec des tabourets. Le fond musical était du jazz électro, Draco aimait beaucoup ça.

Il sentit la main de Hermione se poser sur son bras alors il la regarda.

- Ici, tu n'es pas le bienvenu, Draco, alors écoute-moi attentivement. La barmaid se nomme Mary Wallace. Ne te fie pas aux apparences, elle est hétéro et c'est une croqueuse d'hommes, elle essayera de t'avoir dans son lit.

Elle avança, tenant la main de Ginny, et montra une fille sur sa gauche, qui était vêtue d'une jupe trop courte et maquillée à outrance.

- Elle, c'est Prisca Jones. Elle adore se pavaner et ne chercher qu'à attirer l'attention de la fille qui est au bar…

- Elle aussi, évite-la, ajouta Ginny, c'est une garce !

- Tu es trop sectaire, là, mon amour.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre sa défense, toi !

- Elle n'est pas méchante, soutint Hermione, il faut la comprendre avec son passé !

- Quel passé ?…

Draco n'écoutait plus. Il regardait la fille dont parlaient… Ses logeuses ? Ses amies ? - il ne savait plus. Accoudée dos au bar, elle observait les femmes qui dansaient et riaient, avalant de temps à autre une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu. La lumière tamisée ne permettait pas de voir précisément la totalité de ses traits mais d'après ce qu'il voyait elle était quelconque et carrément passe-partout : un visage ovale, des lèvres charnues, les cheveux mi-longs, le nez bossu et très peu de sourcils. Draco aurait même pu la trouver laide mais quelque chose au fond de lui le retenait. Cette femme portait un jean avec une chaîne accrochée à la boucle de ceinture et une chemise de coupe masculine. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'ancien détenu qui, attentif, remarqua qu'elle se tendit un peu. Il détourna le regard quand son attention fut rappelée à la conversation des deux femmes qui se disputaient toujours. Le ton avait monté.

- … S'est juste fait larguée ! Et elle est devenue la pire des salopes !

- Comment elle s'appelle ? Coupa Draco, ne voulant pas de disputes ce soir-là.

- Son prénom est ridicule, ricana Ginny en se tournant vers lui, Welcome.

- Parce que Ginevra ce n'est pas ridicule, peut-être, répondit la femme maquillée à outrance. Pourquoi vous avez amené un homme ? Grogna-t-elle en montrant Draco du doigt. Il pourrait très bien se faire des films et aller se branler dans un coin en imaginant qu'on est son harem.

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Ginny, un rire dans la voix, il est asexué.

Un grand éclat de rire secoua ses deux logeuses et Draco les foudroya du regard, vexé. Il s'éloigna d'un pas qu'il voulait digne en direction du bar. Il déposa ses mains sur le comptoir et commanda un diabolo à la violette. Mary Wallace, une grande tige blonde au regard bovin, le déposa sur le comptoir et réclama les deux noises (elle savait qu'il était sorcier) que coûtait la consommation. Tâtonnant dans ses poches et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Draco réalisa qu'il n'avait pas un sou en poche. Il fit semblant de chercher, espérant qu'un miracle vienne le sauver tandis que la barmaid commençait à s'impatienter :

- Bon, j'attends ! Deux noises, s'il te plaît.

Il voyait bien qu'une lueur malsaine, celle du règlement en nature, brillait au fond de ses yeux et Draco pria pour qu'un miracle arrivât.

- Euh…

- Mets-le sur ma note, lança une voix à la gauche de l'ancien détenu.

La barmaid se détourna d'un air déçu et Draco se tourna vers sa sauveuse pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Welcome, la garce décrite par Ginny. Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra en détaillant son visage. Franchement banals, pensa-t-il à propos des yeux marron clairs de Welcome.

- Ca fait deux mois que je t'attends, depuis que tu es sorti de cabane, Draco Malfoy.

- A qui ai-je affaire ? Répliqua ce dernier, visiblement décontenancé.

- Je m'appelle Welcome, mais ça je pense que les deux Weasley ont dû te le dire.

- Comment me connais-tu ?

- Voyons, rit Welcome, c'est mon métier. Je suis informatrice.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes services, cracha Draco, hautain.

Welcome eut un sourire et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de se lever. Elle tourna autour du jeune homme qui lança un regard en direction de Hermione. Elle l'observait, l'air de dire « Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer celui-là ». Il la suppliait du regard, entendant à peine les réflexions que faisait Welcome.

- Pas très grand, les vestiges d'une beauté époustouflante mais pas moche pour autant, hautain, l'air intelligent… Exactement ce qu'on m'avait décrit. Parfaitement tel que je l'imaginais.

Elle le fixa, récupérant ainsi son attention.

- Tu enquêtes sur le scandale, il paraît ?

L'informatrice se rassit, ignorant la raideur soudaine de son interlocuteur.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon métier.

- Il n'y a que trois personnes qui le savent.

- Oui… Et je connais les trois. Blaise, Hermione et Ginny ont demandé mes services à plusieurs reprises. Ils me devaient quelque chose, je voulais te rencontrer…

- C'est un coup monté alors ?

- Non, soupira Welcome, c'est un hasard. Les trois se sont opposés à cette rencontre.

- Pourquoi ?

Haussant les épaules, l'informatrice secoua la tête.

- Ca c'est dans les tréfonds de leurs esprits et…

- Je ne parle pas de ça, coupa Draco. Pourquoi vouloir me rencontrer ?

Un gloussement venant de derrière le bar les fit sursauter. Mary Wallace avait écouté leur conversation.

- Welcome adore les histoires d'amour, ricana-t-elle d'une voix exaspérante, depuis sa _terrrrrible_ histoire, elle cherche à toutes les rendre parfaites… Elle a dû découvrir une de tes histoires qui s'est terminé par un échec et elle veut… te remettre avec ton ex…

- Tu te trompes, Wallace. Je voulais le rencontrer simplement pour passer le temps, sourit Welcome.

Mais cette réponse sonnait faux. Mary aurait-elle raison ? Draco regarda les deux femmes et fut frappé par la tension qui régnait entre elles, comme si elles avaient déjà un contentieux à régler. Deux dragons se faisaient face, s'évaluant, cherchant les faiblesses de l'autre. Mary posa les deux mains sur le comptoir et s'adressa à Draco :

- Ne laisse pas cette salope t'influencer. Si tu veux éviter les filles de joie je peux t'aider.

Il la regarda, sachant qu'il avait tenu des propos similaires plus de dix ans auparavant. L'image de Potter, qui le regardait de haut, refusant de lui serrer la main revint dans sa mémoire. Calquant son comportement sur celui du disparu, hormis le sourire narquois qui ourlait ses lèvres, Draco répondit froidement :

- Je sais déjà reconnaître une fille de joie quand j'en vois une.

Il se tourna vers Welcome.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Pas ici. Demain, au Bach-Ground Café, à midi.

- Mais je travaille !

- C'est ta pause déjeuner, idiot. Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu ne le fais pas tu n'obtiendras jamais ce que tu recherches, rétorqua Welcome.

- D'accord. Où est-ce ?

- Sur Madison Avenue, entre une librairie, _Welcome to my paradise,_ et un magasin de chaussures.

Welcome se leva et sortit de la boîte de nuit sans lancer un regard en arrière. Draco soupira, il sentait que Potter lui avait légué son talent de se couvrir d'ennuis…

* * *

_F_**I**_N_** D**_U_** C**_H_**A**_P_**I**_T_**R**_E_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Scandale.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Poudlard (et ses extensions) appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** HP/DM, GW/HG, BZ/NM.

**Genre :** Enquête/romance.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, après trois ans et trois mois de prison est finalement libéré. Mais le monde a beaucoup changé et il y a aussi ce scandale qui a bouleversé les mentalités…

* * *

**Date de création :** 12 juillet 2007.

**Stade d'écriture :** Chapitre 4.

**Date de publication de la fiction : **21 septembre 2007.

**Date de publication du chapitre :** avril 2009

**Nombre de chapitres prévus : **10.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Jimmy War, Auror.

* * *

  
**_

**Amour :**Elan physique ou sentimental qui porte un être humain vers un autre.

* * *

Abasourdi, pétrifié, complètement surpris, Draco regarda Welcome déposer une dizaine de noises sur le comptoir, s'attirant un regard noir de la barmaid qui espérait encore un paiement en nature de la part de Draco. L'informatrice se leva et partit sans se retourner, laissant l'ancien détenu seul au bar. Il leva les yeux vers Mary Wallace et dégoûté par le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il s'empara de son verre et repartit vers la banquette où s'était installées ses deux... amies.

Il posa son verre sur la table basse et se laissa tomber sans élégance sur la banquette en poussant un énorme soupir.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. D'un côté, elle avait envie de savoir. De l'autre, elle avait déjà recouru aux services de Welcome, avec ce que ça implique derrière et elle ne voulait pas que Ginny le sache. Même si la brune avait eu d'excellentes raisons de recourir à l'informatrice, un cocufiage restait un cocufiage. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque que Draco gaffe sans savoir. S'il évoquait ne serait-ce qu'à un petit instant qu'elle avait fait affaire avec Welcome, son couple était mort. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle risqua un regard vers Ginny qui se mordillait la lèvre aussi. Pincement au coeur. Des choses à se reprocher ?

Draco sentait bien qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre ses logeuses, ainsi il décida de détourner la conversation, en désignant par-dessus son épaule une jeune métisse qui gardait tête baissée tandis que Prisca Jones, qui rêvait de coucher avec Welcome, parlait de façon continue et sans aucun doute énervante.

-Pourquoi elle est si effacée ?

Hermione sourit.

-C'est la fille de la juge qui a permis ta libération. Elle t'a reconnue parce que sa mère lui parle beaucoup de ses dossiers même si normalement elle n'a pas le droit. Le juge Farrell ignore que sa fille unique est homosexuelle, elle Sarah a peur de la réaction de sa mère si elle le découvrait.

Faisant une pause pour boire une gorgée, Ginny prit la suite du récit en attrapant la main libre de Hermione pour l'enlacer de la sienne.

-Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, elle est très amie avec la chose qui a à côté, Prisca Jones. Leurs personnalités sont totalement opposées et pourtant... Elles s'adorent. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Prisca est le premier amour de Sarah, mais bon, la chose a quitté Sarah, après avoir rencontré Welcome. Quand je disais que cette fille était une garce.

-Attends, intervint Draco, c'est pas de la faute de Welcome si des filles s'attachent à elles. Avec le peu que j'ai vu d'elle, je dirais qu'au contraire, ça l'agace plus qu'autre chose... Je me demande bien pourquoi...

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard triste et Ginny baissa les yeux avant de répondre.

-C'est le seul point où Welcome ressemble à notre cher disparu...

« Entendre Harry Potter » se dit Draco.

-Elle est terrifiée par l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'attacher à elle, à cause de son passé. Elle préfère qu'on la désire momentanément, plutôt qu'on l'aime.

-Pourquoi ? Quel passé ?

-En fait, il existe deux versions de ce passé, intervint Hermione. Personne ne sait laquelle est la vraie, ce sont des rumeurs qui courent. Welcome était amoureuse d'une fille depuis son enfance et celle-ci a été assassinée par des Mangemorts. Ca c'est la première version...

-La deuxième, coupa Ginny, est la plus vraisemblable. Elle s'est juste fait plaquée. Ce qui arrive au commun des mortels et n'est donc pas assez impressionnant. Cepenant, cette histoire n'a jamais été confirmée par Welcome. Quand quelqu'un lui pose la question, elle paie ses consos et s'en va. Sans dire un seul mot, ce que je peux comprendre.

Un silence traîna, épais, seulement bouleversé par la musique et les rires de la table voisine. Décidément, Welcome avait le don pour plomber l'ambiance. Hermione se mordit encore un peu les lèvres avant de lancer, n'y tenant plus :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Me donner rendez-vous. Elle veut m'aider apparemment.

Ginny éclata de rire et Hermione sembla figée par la surprise.

-Non, c'est impossible, Welcome n'aide que les femmes...

-On en apprend de belles sur notre locataire, ricana Ginny, je savais pas que tu étais travesti, Malfoy !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par tant de puérilité.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'elle m'a donné rendez-vous demain à midi au Bach-Ground Café...

-Ouais, juste à côté de son boulot... Et le tien, demanda Hermione, tu commences demain, tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser tomber ta réinsertion sinon, non seulement ma chef va me licencier, mais en plus, toi tu retourneras en taulle. A mon avis, tu n'as pas envie.

-C'est bon, du calme, c'est pendant ma pause-déjeuner...

-Et comment tu comptes te rendre sur Madison avenue instentanément ? Et l'IFUM, tu en fais quoi ?

-Tu parles du truc qui a été levé ce matin ?

Hermione se tut. Elle avait oublié que Draco, avec son comportement exemplaire, avait vu l'IFUM se lever très rapidement. Puisque c'était la seule opposition qu'elle avait à donner et vu que rien ne pourrait arrêter Draco dans sa quête de la vérité, Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon. Et puis, elle aussi commençait à croire à l'innocence de Harry. Si on lui avait dit, il y a encore quelques mois, que ce serait Draco Malfoy qui la convaincrait que son meilleur ami était innocent, elle en aurait pleuré de rire. Mais à présent, elle savait que Draco n'était pas méchant, elle savait que cette guerre et ces années en prison l'avaient abîmé, tant physiquement que moralement. Elle qui ne voulait pas du dossier Malfoy, à présent, était heureuse d'en avoir hérité. Elle savait que dans quelques années, elle aurait un ami peut-être meilleur encore que ne le fut Harry sur sa fin.

* * *

Le réveil fut extrêmement dur pour Draco. Après être rentré du L World, il avait relooké sa chambre à sa guise, et cela l'avait épuisé. Ainsi, il manquait de sommeil, et était cerné. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit de la chambre afin d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

La cuisine était sens dessus-dessous. C'était la seule pensée claire qu'il parvint à avoir. Hermione et Ginny couraient dans tous les sens, l'une cherchant un dossier, l'autre fouillant après ses cours, tout en préparant le petit déjeuner. Comme, évidemment, elles n'aimaient pas utiliser la magie, elles faisaient à la moldue, ce que les stressaient considérablement, bien entendu. Il soupira encore. Rien à faire, l'agitation Gryffondor dès le matin, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Les filles le virent, lui adressèrent un signe de tête et continuèrent leurs recherches, sans se soucier de lui, qui lentement, s'approchait de la cuisinière afin de préparer un petit-déjeuner qui aurait un autre goût que celui de carbonisé. Les oeufs et le bacon cuisaient lentement, répandant une odeur agréable, alors qu'il faisait griller les toasts à l'aide du grille-pain. Les moldus avaient vraiment des traits de génie, parfois, pensa-t-il, sans se douter qu'il n'aurait de cesse de penser ça.

Il dressa la table et s'installa, sachant pertinemment que les filles le rejoindraient dès qu'elles auraient mis la main sur tout ce qu'elles cherchaient. Il en profita pour avaler son bol de café, leur épargnant ainsi sa mauvaise humeur du matin.

-Bonjour, dit-il en voyant Ginny et Hermione s'installer.

-Salut, Draco, répondit Hermione, alors prêt pour ta première journée de travail ?

-A peu près. Me demande ce que je vais devoir faire... Mais sinon, je pense que ça ira.

Ginny sourit et avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille, avant de regarder l'heure.

-Mon dieu, je suis à la bourre, je vais me faire tuer par le prof ! J'y vais !

Elle se leva d'un bond, embrassa Hermione et fit un signe de la main à Draco avant de transplaner. Hermione sourit d'un air tendre et Draco la regarda.

-C'est ça, l'amour, non ?

-Pardon ?

Hermione émergea du semi-rêve dans lequel elle était plongée pour fixer son attention sur son locataire. Que venait-il de lui demander ?

-L'amour... C'est ça ? Je veux dire... Ca ressemble à l'espèce de sourire niais que tu avais après que Ginny soit partie ?

-Pas du tout... Là, c'est juste la joie de se savoir aimée. L'amour n'est jamais une simple partie de sourire, ce n'est pas comme dans les romans. C'est compliqué, et excuse-moi l'expression, c'est une succession sans nom d'emmerdes.

-Alors où est l'intérêt ?

Draco soupira. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, quand il parlait d'amour. Personne n'arrivait à lui expliquer pourquoi c'était si essentiel. Pourquoi tout le monde le cherchait si ardemment.

Hermione sourit.

-Tu n'as jamais rêvé d'avoir quelque chose à défendre envers et contre tout, d'avoir un objectif si abstrait que sa concrétisation ne peut venir que de toi ? N'as-tu jamais rêvé d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de qui te reposer ?

-Non, jamais. Je me suffis à moi-même.

-C'est triste car l'amour, c'est ça. C'est un concept abstrait qu'on veut chérir et défendre bec et ongles.

-Je n'ai jamais représenté une telle chose pour quiconque.

-Et Parkinson ?

Draco eut un haussement d'épaules sceptique.

-Ce n'est pas « Draco » qu'elle aimait mais « Malfoy ». Le nom, le prestige, toutes ces conneries... Mais moi, elle ne m'aimait pas.

Hermione avala difficilement sa gorgée de café et ferma les paupières.

-Je te souhaite de connaître ça un jour. C'est tellement agréable.

-Je croyais que c'était douloureux ? Il faut savoir...

-Douloureux, oui, sûrement. Une de mes amies moldues me racontait encore hier comment elle était amoureuse de ce type qui l'ignore... Ca fait des années qu'elle l'aime, ça fait des années qu'il l'ignore... Pourtant elle ne peut l'oublier. Elle a essayé dans d'autres bras, avec d'autres hommes mais Thomas reste et restera toujours dans son coeur. C'est une souffrance permanente, c'est vrai. Et pourtant... Elle est heureuse de cette situation, heureuse de le voir sourire. C'est son objectif inavouable, le faire sourire, le voir sourire. Le voir heureux. L'amour à sens unique n'est pas nécessairement un mal.

Draco ne rajouta rien. Il pensait. L'amour... Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour... La haine oui, pour Potter, une haine féroce, une haine inommable de coups bas, de désir de mort et de vengeance. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le malheur de Potter. Mais amour et haine ne sont en aucun cas comparable. Il regarda l'horloge. 7H15. Il commençait à 10 heures et Hermione était en repos. Autant en profiter pour parler de Potter.

-Her... Granger... Je peux te poser quelques questions sur Potter, pour mon enquête ?

-Oui, si tu veux...

Elle se tut, replié son journal, le lança sur la table derrière elle et reporta son regard sur Draco.

-Cependant, je ne te promets pas de te répondre à tout. Je prétends être celle qui le connaissait le mieux, mais le mystère H reste pour moi le plus grand.

-Je connais son caractère à la con, agressif, impulsif, hargneux et têtu. Il agissait souvent avant de réfléchir à moins que tu ne sois là pour le raisonner, un peu. Mais il n'était comme ça qu'en ma présence. Comment était-il avec ses amis ?

-Doux, compréhensif, attentif, à l'écoute... Je me souviens d'un jour, en septième année. Ron et moi avions eu une énième dispute, à propos de Brown qui continuait de lui tourner autour. Je suis partie en pleurant... Harry m'a rattrapée et alors que je m'apprêtais en le disputer pour qu'il se mêle de ses affaires, sans un mot, il m'a tendu un mouchoir et il est parti.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait de lui quelqu'un comme tu me l'as décrit. C'est égoïste, il aurait mieux fait de rester près de toi, de te consoler, de te serrer dans ses bras... C'est un truc qui se fait entre amis, non ?

-Tu n'y es pas. Harry avait compris que rien de ce qu'il ne dirait pourrait me faire changer d'avis. Je n'avais pas besoin de réconfort mais d'écumer ma rage en solitaire. Ce mouchoir était juste une sorte de message... « Je suis là si jamais tu as besoin de moi. ». Voilà, c'est ce genre de choses qui fait que Harry était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il ne cherchait pas à s'immiscer dans la vie d'autrui, il savait trop ce que cela faisait pour pouvoir se permettre d'imposer ça aux gens qu'il aimait.

Hermione essuya les larmes qui pointaient à ses yeux et s'excusa auprès de Draco.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé de lui que j'en suis émue.

-Je comprends. Enfin, je pense comprendre. Pourquoi... Pourquoi était-il devenu aussi dur, aussi cruel, pendant la guerre, d'après toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Sans doute avait-il peur, comme nous tous. Mais comme il portait l'espoir sur ses épaules, il a dû muté sa peur en cruauté, afin de ne pas nous stresser.

-Aimait-il encore Weasley... enfin Ginny ?

Hermione eut un temps d'arrêt. Puis elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Non, il n'aimait plus Ginny.

-Mais il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, ça j'en suis sûr... Mais qui ?

-C'est là toute la question.

-Mais on s'en fiche, non ? Intervint une troisième voix, que les deux autres identifièrent immédiatement.

-Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas faire comme chez toi, ici ?

-Encore une fois de plus, dit le noir en tirant la troisième chaise près de la table. Je suis venu voir Drake avant qu'il ne parte travailler, pour la première fois de sa minuscule existence.

-Je vais bien, mon bon Blaise, pour l'instant.

-J'ai vu Welcome hier soir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé. Granger, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la chargée de réinsertion, comment ça se fait ?

Hermione baissa la tête.

-On a fêté la levée de l'IFUM au L World. Elle lui a mis le grappin dessus au bar... Et tu la connais... Je ne veux surtout pas contrarier cette fille, elle en sait trop sur moi et pourrait me faire perdre mon job.

-Et merde, la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir dans son entourage... Putain, manquait plus que ça...

-Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'elle m'aide ?

-Tu ne connais pas Welcome, ça se voit, grinça Blaise. Elle demande une contrepartie bien trop grande pour son aide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

-Du sexe. Répondit Hermione. Tu dois coucher avec elle si tu veux obtenir des informations. Plus tu es un bon coup, plus les informations sont complètes. L'exemple type de ce dont cette garce est capable.

Draco parut réfléchir à ce que venaient de lui annoncer ses deux amis. Il avala une dernière gorgée de son café, avant de se lever et de passer la porte de la cuisine.

-Si tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est du sexe, eh bien, d'accord. Peu m'importe de devoir vendre mon corps, ça fait bien longtemps que c'est fait.

Il se détourna sous les regards étonnés de ses amies. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, où il se prépara avant de partir en direction du commissariat.

* * *

Le commissaire l'attendait de pied ferme. Il espérait que ce petit jeune ne serait pas en retard, parce que tout le personnel l'attendait au tournant et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. L'inspecteur Harrison, par exemple, qui avait beaucoup tempêté, quand il avait appris qu'un ancien taulard venait d'être embauché à l'accueil du commissariat. Harrison partait du principe qu'on ne pouvait qu'être conscient de nos actes et qu'être embobiné n'était en aucun cas une circonstance atténuante. Au contraire, cela signifiait qu'on était lâche et stupide. Pour lui, ce nouvel employé, ce Draco Malfoy était lâche et stupide.

Le sourire qui fleurit sur le visage du commissaire, quand Draco arriva avec plus d'une demi-heure d'avance eut une conséquence : tous les employés du commissariat tournèrent la tête vers Draco, le dévisageant. Ne s'en souciant pas, il avança jusqu'au commissaire et lui serra la main.

-Monsieur Chaney, je suis légèrement en avance. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

-Grave ? Mon Dieu, Draco, bien sûr que non ! Ca donne tort à certains, raison à d'autres, mais ce n'est certainement pas grave.

La voix paternaliste du commissaire impressionnait Draco en même temps qu'elle l'énervait, tout comme cette main sur son épaule. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, ce gars ? Ils n'avaient pas élevé les cochons volants ensemble, tout de même !

Cependant il ne dit rien, le commissaire le traînant déjà à l'accueil où il lui présenta son collègue, Chris. Celui-ci le salua chaleureusement, apparemment ravi de voir un petit nouveau.

-Eh bien, lança le commissaire, Chris, je vous laisse initier notre petit nouveau aux joies de l'informatique et de nos logiciels. En attendant, eh bien... Je retourne à mon bureau. Si vous avez une question, Draco, n'hésitez pas, nous sommes tous là pour vous aider.

Draco hocha la tête et se tourna vers son collègue afin de retenir son visage. Un seul sourcil, des petits yeux marrons, un nez légèrement tordu, une bouche très fine, Chris portait ses cheveux au niveau des épaules, donc moins longs que ceux de Draco.

-Notre boulot est simple : répondre au téléphone, prévenir des équipes quand on nous signale quelque chose et renseigner les gens au comptoir. Comme tu es nouveau, je pense que le boss ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu te contentes de classer les rapports d'enquête, par ordre alphabétique, dans les classeurs de l'armoire derrière nous, en attendant.

Le standardiste se tourna et désigna une pile de dossiers que Draco se devait de classer.

-Tout commence là pour toi. Tu devras aussi récupérer certains dossiers ou juste certaines pièces du dossier pour un officier. Celui-ci te présente sa carte, tu notes son nom et son matricule sur le cahier juste là, montra-t-il, puis tu attrapes le document, lui donne et note l'heure de prélèvement et de retour. C'est simple. Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, tu m'appelles, je suis derrière, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Tu as tout enregistré ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Dernière chose, ajouta Chris, à voix basse, méfie-toi d'Harrison... Il déteste les gars comme nous... Toi, ancien taulard, moi, ancien camé... Il fera tout pour nous coller des bâtons dans les roues...

Draco regarda le fameux inspecteur qui lui jetait des regards noirs, pour mémoriser son visage. Devant lui, donc, aucun faux pas.

Chris lui sourit et l'enjoignit à commencer le travail.

Draco commença donc lentement à classer les dossiers quand une question lui vint à l'esprit.

-Chris...

-Yep ?

-Si un magistrasor... Un magistrat veut consulter un dossier, je peux lui donner ?

-Ouais, bien sûr. Sauf qu'il doit consulter sur place.

-D'accord.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans le calme le plus total et vint l'heure de partir. Onze heures cinquante, la relève arrivait.

Chris salua Draco.

-A demain, alors... Cet après-midi, on ne travaille pas... J'y pense, tu viens manger avec moi ?

-Oh... Non, je vais rentrer, mes amies doivent m'attendre.

-Bon... Ben, demain alors...

-Demain... Bonne journée !

Draco se détourna et s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre afin de transplaner à proximité du lieu de rendez-vous avec Welcome. Il sortit de la ruelle perpendiculaire à Madison Avenue et s'engagea jusqu'à tomber sur la librairie "Welcome to my paradise". Il s'arrêta donc et regarda à droite, la direction dans laquelle il se dirigeait. En effet, le Bach-ground Café se trouvait juste après la librairie. Il passa donc la porte et sonda l'horizon à la recherche de Welcome.

-Malfoy !

Il tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui l'avait appelé. C'était une femme, vêtue d'une robe noire en tulle, maquillée de façon sombre, assise au fond du café. Il ne bougea pas et elle se leva afin de le rejoindre. Sur le moment, il ne la reconnut pas puis elle se présenta.

-Welcome. Je sais, le changement choque beaucoup de monde. C'est ma tenue de travail.

Draco la dévisagea, se demandant si elle était sincère ou pas. Il la suivit jusqu'à la table où elle s'était installée puis il commanda un soda.

-Tu voulais me parler.

Elle sourit.

-En effet. Où en es-tu de tes recherches ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Tu es bien gentille, mais je me suis renseigné sur tes méthodes... Qu'est-ce que je devrais te donner en échange de ton aide ?

Welcome éclata de rire et avala un gorgée de sa boisson.

-Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Je ne te demanderai rien, je veux seulement te filer un coup de main...

-Alors mes amis m'auraient menti sur le prix à payer ?

-Non.

Elle attrapa une cigarette, l'alluma, tendit son paquet à Draco qui secoua la tête pour refuser.

-Seulement, continua-t-elle, je m'attaque pas aux puceaux, je risquerais d'être déçue... Et je pars du principe que la vertu ne doit être donnée qu'à quelqu'un qu'on aime. J'ai des principes tout de même.

-Donc, demanda Draco d'un air sceptique, tu m'aiderais... Pour rien ? J'ai du mal à y croire...

-Non, pas pour rien... Pour le divertissement. Tu promets d'être divertissant...

Draco ne releva pas l'insulte et attendit la suite.

-Je peux accéder à beaucoup de lieux auxquels toi tu n'as pas accès. Je peux donc sûrement te dépanner... Non ?

-Si tu peux m'obtenir le nom de l'Auror qui a découvert le médaillon FPMN, marmonna Draco, ce qui m'étonnerait... Ainsi donc, je pense pouvoir me passer de tes services.

-Donne-moi une semaine. Quoi d'autre ?

-Euh... Rien. Tu veux quoi en échange ? Quel paiement ?

-Parle-moi de lui... Parle-moi de Potter.

Draco fit son possible pour masquer sa surprise. Parler de Potter ?

-Je ne te dirais pas de bien de lui, tu sais ? Je le déteste.

-Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu risques ta liberté pour lui ?

-C'est pour moi que je le fais. Je ne te parlerai pas de Potter, je n'ai strictement rien à dire sur lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est trop indéfinissable pour en parler avec des mots. Cesse donc de poser toutes ces questions, s'énerva Draco.

Welcome sourit et écrasa finalement sa cigarette. Elle se leva et dévisagea Draco.

-Je te recontacte dans une semaine. Si tu veux me trouver entre temps, eh bien... Tant pis pour toi.

Puis elle partit, laissant Draco payer la note.

"Sale garce !" pensa-t-il.

Cependant, il paya la note et rentra chez les Weasley.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte et pour une fois, elle n'était pas en train de se disputer. Il ferma délicatement la porte et les observa depuis l'entrée, retenant un sourire "tendre". Hermione était assise sur le canapé, tenant un livre et Ginny était allongée sur ses cuisses. Hermione lisait à haute voix le livre qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Tapi dans l'ombre, le monstre regarda les hommes arms munis d etorches s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la caverne. Il recula devant leur proression, maintenant son corps massif loin de l'éclat des flammes. Les hommes se dirigèrent vers une chambre taillée même la roche. Là, ils placèrent leurs torches dans des appliques en fer rouillé enfoncées dans les murs de granit. Au coeur de ce groupe composé d'une vingtaine d'hommes se tenait un personnage en armure de bronze...

-On l'a déjà lu, ça, mon amour.

-Tu as raison. On s'était arrêtées où ?

-Quand Dardalion et Waylander rencontrent les gosses. Un peu après...

-Oui, confirma Hermione en tournant les pages pour arriver au passage de la page 28. "Sa voix était douce, persuasive, les phrases courtes, simples et faciles à comprendre. Danyal attendait debout à côté de lui...

Draco se détourna, n'ayant pas le courage de les interrompre dans ce moment de parfaite entente, trop rare, à l'approche de l'anniversaire de mort de Potter. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, fermant la porte doucement. Il irait les voir dans une heure... Pour leur poser des questions sur le boulot. Trop de mots avaient échappé à sa connaissance. Internet, ordinateur, tout ça lui était parfaitement inconnu. Il aurait dû prendre Etudes des Moldus à Poudlard.

En attendant son tour, il attrapa un livre de sortilèges. Fallait bien passer le temps.

* * *

-Yoooo Dray !

-Bonjour Chris, répondit Draco, continuant de classer ses dossiers. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Trop bien ! Elle a ENFIN accepté un rendez-vous avec moi !

Cela faisait seulement trois jours qu'il travaillait au commissairiat et déjà Chris s'était pris d'amitié pour le blond, lui racontant les mille détails de sa vie intime avec Eve, jeune fille qu'il convoitait depuis son seuvrage. Christopher de son vrai nom, le jeune moldu était un ancien drogué, que le commissaire Chaney avait récupéré sur le trottoir par amour pour son fils défunt, que Chris avait très bien connu.

-On a sombré ensemble, avait-il confié à Draco.

Le sorcier avait tout fait pour que Chris ne s'attache pas trop à lui, mais rien n'y faisait. D'un naturel jovial et exubérant, toujours à rire et sourire, Chris avait ignoré les mises en garde de Draco pour s'en rapprocher toujours plus.

Draco sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un parler.

-Dray ? Je connaissais quelqu'un qu'on surnommait Dray...

Il releva la tête et resta presque bouche bée.

-Finnigan ?

-Malfoy ?

-Chris ! Complèta le moldu. Vous vous connaissez ?

Seamus Finnigan se tourna vers le standardiste et sourit.

-Bien sûr qu'on se connaît. On était au collège ensemble... Ca faisait longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Le ton était plutôt froid et réservé.

-Je viens de sortir de taule... Hermione Granger-Weasley, ma chargée de réinsrtion m'a dégoté ce travail fort sympathique... Et toi ?

-Je suis avocat. La magistrature est quelque chose de formidable, ici. D'ailleurs, peux-tu me passer le dossier Finch-Fletchley ? Ma cliente souhaite faire appel de la décision de justice...

Finch-Fletchley ? Draco haussa un sourcil et se détourna pour aller chercher le dossier tandis que Chris discutait avec l'avocat, qu'il semblait bien connaître. Draco rapporta le dossier, ainsi que la feuille où il devait inscrire le nom et la profession de la personne qui venait consulter le dossier. Il récita le petit couplet qu'il devait sortir.

-Donc, voici le dossier... Comme tu dois le savoir, tu ne dois en aucun cas sortir du bâtiment sans me l'avoir remis dans son ensemble. Tu n'as pas le droit...  
-Je sais, Malfoy, je sais.

Seamus attrapa le dossier et partit s'installer dans la pièce réservée aux avocats, pendant que Chris se tournait vers lui.

-Tu connais Maître Finnigan, je ne savais pas. Un très bon avocat, soit dit en passant. Un petit nouveau mais déjà une étoile montante. Il ne s'implique que lorsqu'il est certain que son client est innocent. Très sympathique, il n'a jamais témoigné la moindre hostilité face aux gens comme moi. Il m'a dit qu'on faisait tous des erreurs et que bon, il n'avait pas à juger. Un gars formidable, cet avocat.

Draco haussa les épaules et repartit à son classement. Deux heures après, Finnigan déposa le dossier devant Draco.

-Merci, Malfoy. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée Finnigan... Attends !

Le jeune avocat s'arrêta de marcher et fit demi-tour.

-Quoi ?

-... Tu y crois ?

-A quoi ?

-A ce qu'il se dit sur... Tu sais... Sur Potter...

Finnigan sursauta et murmura :

-Pas ici. Je passe ce soir chez Hermione. A ce soir.

-Euh... A ce soir.

Finnigan partit sous les regards effarés de Draco et Chris. Le moldu se tourna vers l'ex-détenu.

-C'est qui Potter ?

-Personne, ne pose pas de question, s'il te plaît.

-Bon, d'accord.

C'était une des plus grandes qualités de Christopher : il était curieux mais il savait respecter la vie privée d'autrui. Ainsi, si Draco ne souhaitait pas répondre à ses questions indiscrètes, il pouvait ne pas le faire, sans s'attirer la haine du jeune homme... Non pas qu'il essayait de conserver son amitié, bien sûr. Cela va de soi qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir ami avec un moldu... Trop peur qu'il veuille lui... servir du thé... Ou le faire monter en voiture... Il frissonna légèrement avant de se remettre au travail.

Pourquoi diable Finnigan avait-il réagi comme ça ? Pensait-il Harry innocent ? Peut-être qu'un... avocat pourrait lui être utile, après tout.

-Malfoy.

Lui, en tout cas, il savait au plus profond de lui-même que Harry était innocent. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

-Malfoy.

De toute façon, il était beaucoup trop... Gryffondoresque pour pouvoir faire du mal aux moldus. Harry lui avait confié qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, de toute façon.

-MALFOY !

-Quoi ? Sursauta-t-il.

L'inspecteur Harrison le regardait d'un oeil mauvais, comme persuadé qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

-Je veux le relevé d'empreintes du dossier que je vous ai remis ce matin.

-Bien.

Draco alla le chercher, pestant dans sa barbe contre les saloperies d'inspecteurs qui voulaient faire des comparaisons d'empreintes digitales pour faire inculper leur sus... Une comparaison d'empreintes ? Mais c'était évident ! Si Potter n'avait jamais touché ce médaillon, il n'y avait pas de putain de traces de doigts dessus ! Potter savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas pratiquer la magie dans cette partie-là de Londres sans alerter Voldemort. Donc, il s'est forcément servi de ses mains pour le déplacer ! Mais s'il n'y a pas ses empreintes, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas fait !

Il donna le papier que demandait Harrison avec un grand sourire satisfait et l'inspecteur le regarda encore plus suspicieusement.

La journée sembla durer des heures à Draco qui avait hâte de parler de sa découverte à ses deux petites femmes... Ses deux amies... logeuses.

* * *

-Salut !

-Salut Draco !

-Salut Malfoy !

Il posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau et se dirigea dans la cuisine, d'où provenaient les voix. Ginny était derrière les fourneaux, en train de préparer des crêpes, Hermione étant en train d'étudier un nouveau dossier. Il s'installa à table.

-Vous devinerez jamais qui j'ai rencontré au travail.

-Non ? Qui ? Demanda Hermione en levant la tête de son dossier.

-Finnigan. Maître Finnigan, jeune étoile montante de la plaidoyerie...

-Ah bon ? Sourit Ginny, comment va-t-il ?

-Bien... Il devrait passer ici ce soir.

Un silence s'installa.

-Passer... ici... Draco...

-J'ai encore fait une connerie, c'est ça ?

-Non, c'est Ginny et moi qui avons des torts. Seamus a toujours cru en l'innocence de Harry... On s'est disputés à cause de ça.

-Eh bien, il n'y a plus de soucis, alors. Il vient ce soir et c'est tout.

Il se leva et alla dans le bureau de Hermione, ayant enfin réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur. Il l'alluma et ouvrit le moteur de recherches, dans lequel il tapa les mots "empreintes digitales".

716 000 résultats.

"Empreinte digitale". Ce site semblait intéressant.

-Le caractère quasi-unique d'une empreinte digitale en fait un outil biométrique très utilisé pour l'identification des individus en médecine légale et pour la police scientifique. Intéressant. GRANGER ! Cria-t-il.

-QUOI ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton, ATTENDS J'ARRIVE !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était là.

-J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant, signala Draco en montrant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Les empreintes digitales... Ca pourrait innocenter Potter, ça... Si on ne trouve pas ses empreintes sur l'objet, c'est qu'il n'a jamais mis ce truc chez les moldus...

-Il suffirait d'utiliser un sortilège de lévitation.

-Non, argua Draco, parce que Voldemort cherchait le moindre signe de sa magie. S'il avait utilisé ce sortilège, il aurait alerté son ennemi.

Hermione parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de conclure que Draco disait vrai. Elle hocha la tête.

-Parles-en à Seamus, il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose.

-Tu me préviens quand il arrive ?

-Oui.

* * *

Elle écrasa une enième cigarette et lança un regard plein de désir factice à l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

-Je trouve ça absolument fascinant...

Elle lui sourit et l'homme sembla fondre. C'était dans la poche. Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour séduire cet homme... Elle espérait qu'il lui faudrait moins de temps pour obtenir des confidences sur l'oreiller.

Le boulot d'informatrice était parfois rude, se dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de champagne. Il fallait savoir jouer son rôle correctement et surtout, il fallait sans cesse prendre du plaisir à ce qu'on faisait.

Quand l'homme se proposa de la ramener, pour prendre un dernier verre, elle ne refusa pas.

Quand l'homme l'embrassa en lui massant la poitrine, elle arrêta de penser à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Quand l'homme la pénétra, elle arrêta de penser à _elle._

Welcome ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser d'autres pensées interférer. Elle lui demanda pardon avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans le corps à corps qui s'offrait à elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il retomba sur elle, épanoui et il se retira. Se retournant et s'installant à côté de Welcome qui s'allumait déjà une nouvelle cigarette.

-Welcome... J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, pour tout t'avouer... Informatrice, autant pour les moldus que pour les sorciers...

-Pourquoi as-tu joué mon jeu, alors ?

-J'avais envie de baiser. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Le nom de l'Auror à qui on doit le scandale Potter.

L'homme s'interrompit puis eut un sourire de tortionnaire.

-Ca te coûtera plus cher qu'une baise, ça.

-Quel est ton prix ?

-Trois mois. Tous les soirs.

-Je prends. Le nom.

-War. Jimmy War.

* * *

Note : Le livre que lit Hermione, c'est Waylander, David Gemmell. (spécial kass-dédi à Flower, si jamais elle lit ce chapitre)

F_**I**_N _**D**_U _**C**_H_**A**_P_**I**_T_**R**_E


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Scandale.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Poudlard (et ses extensions) appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** HP/DM, GW/HG, BZ/NM.

**Genre :** Enquête/romance.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, après trois ans et trois mois de prison est finalement libéré. Mais le monde a beaucoup changé et il y a aussi ce scandale qui a bouleversé les mentalités…

**Notes :** Chapitre assez centré sur Blaise, qui ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais bon...

* * *

**Date de création :** 12 juillet 2007.

**Stade d'écriture :** Chapitre 5.

**Date de publication de la fiction : **21 septembre 2007.

**Date de publication du chapitre :** 15 août 2009

**Nombre de chapitres prévus : **10.

* * *

_**Chapitre quatre : « Harry Potter : la biographie d'une déchéance »

* * *

**_

**Avocat :** Personne qui fait profession de défendre des causes en justice.

* * *

_« S'il te plaît, je te demande ça comme un service... Je suis même prêt à le payer... Protège-le. Soutiens-le. »_

Welcome secoua la tête et acheva de se rhabiller. Elle regarda l'homme qui venait de lui donner un nom et sourit, essayant de ne pas remarquer à quel point _elle_ l'aurait détestée pour ça.

C'est mécaniquement qu'elle effectua tous les autres gestes avant de quitter la chambre de ce haut-fonctionnaire marié.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, avait-elle répondu.

-Et pourquoi pas ? S'il faut payer je payerai.

Elle avait soupiré fortement avant de le dévisager.

-Ce n'est pas une question de paiement, tu le sais bien.

Elle avait été sèche, espérant ainsi qu'il renoncerait. C'était peine perdue. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle allait craquer. Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire sa tête de chien battu. Elle allait céder. Elle soupira encore plus fort.

-Tu es agaçant, quand tu fais ça. Le protéger... D'accord, je veux bien.

-Envers et contre tout ?

-Oui.

-Même contre lui-même ?

-Oui, confirma Welcome.

-Même contre mes amis et le siens ?

-Oui.

Il hésita.

-Et contre moi ?

-En priorité contre toi.

Il sourit, première fois depuis des mois.

-Merci, Welcome. On remet ça ? En guise de remerciement.

Elle avait approuvé et ils avaient joyeusement recommencé à coucher, pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

Elle secoua la tête pour en revenir à ses moutons. Demain, elle devrait voir Draco pour tout lui dire... Enfin, demain... Ou ce soir. Elle consulta sa montre. 23 heures. Trop tard. Elle verrait ça demain.

* * *

L'ambiance était quelque peu tendue chez les Weasley. Le vaste salon était occupé par cinq personnes, toutes persuadées que Harry Potter n'avait pas trahi mais chacun pour des raisons très différentes. Cependant les tensions entre eux restaient tenaces malgré ce point commun pourtant assez inhabituel.

Blaise se racla la gorge avant de se renfoncer dans le fauteuil. Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, Seamus plongea le nez dans sa tasse et les deux femmes ne bougèrent pas.

Le magistrasorcier se lança :

-Draco, pourquoi tu nous as réuni, nous le CRHP ?

-Le quoi ? Questionna Finnigan.

-Comité de réhabilitation de Harry Potter, ricana Draco après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je savais pas que tu avais développé un don pour inventer des noms tordus... Je voulais juste vous dire que je progresse à petits pas. Et que Harry n'a jamais volé Barjow et Beurk, comme preuve de ce que j'avance. Et pour cause, à ce moment-là, on était ensemble. Je lui donnais mon compte-rendu. A l'heure du vol, on était dans un café sordide, à discuter de choses sordides avec un langage codé sordide.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne put pas parler, parce que Draco l'interrompit.

-Aucun témoin, ce qui me semble évident, étant donné que j'étais espion. Le but de nos rencontres étaient bien entendu d'éviter d'être repérés, si on oublie la partie où je donne des informations concernant les Mangemorts.

La jeune femme soupira et secoua la tête.

Draco savait que la course serait longue avant de réhabiliter Potter. Cependant il ne pensait pas que si peu de gens seraient prêts à le croire. Mais comment toute une civilisation pouvait passer de l'adoration à la haine totale en seulement quelques mois ? Pour lui, c'était impensable. Puis il se souvint de leur quatrième et cinquième année à l'école des sorciers. Il avait été tellement facile pour Skeeter de retourner toute la communauté sorcière contre Harry. Quelques articles de presse exploitant les plus grandes peurs des gens. Quel avait été l'intérêt de Skeeter à l'époque ? Se rendre indispensable, devenir la référence en matière de "bonnes fréquentations". Et quel était le but de cette putain de D.A ? Draco secoua la tête une fois de plus et décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Avant toute chose il devait demander à Finnigan s'il pouvait l'aider.

-Finnigan, je vais avoir besoin de toi...

-Et pour quelles raisons, je te prie ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de risquer ma carrière pour t'aider, tu sais.

Blaise se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un air désespéré.

-Ecoute-le, avant de l'interrompre. Si ça se trouve, c'est rien de vraiment grave.

-Je voudrais analyser les empreintes digitales se trouvant sur le médaillon FPMN qui a condamné Potter.

-Je crois que je n'ai rien dit, capitula Blaise, qui veut se faire le plaisir de le taper en premier ?

-C'est une idée débile, confirma Ginny, le médaillon est sous bonne garde, personne n'y a accès. Seuls les moldus ont le secret des empreintes digitales... Et toi, tu voudrais leur confier un médaillon qui risque de les tuer ? Soit tu es stupide de naissance, soit c'est la prison qui t'a abîmé le cerveau. Toujours est-il qu'il faut trouver un autre moyen d'innocenter Harry. Ce n'est pas en touchant au médaillon de façon illégale qu'on prouvera quoi que ce soit...

-Mais qui te parle de le faire de manière illégale ? Je peux très bien déposer une requête auprès du Département de la Justice Magique. J'ai de nouvelles informations, je peux très bien faire rouvrir le dossier...

Un silence pesant s'installa et Blaise se leva d'un bond, pour empoigner Draco par les épaules, le regardant fixement.

-Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça...

-Si je n'ai pas ton soutien, ce n'est pas grave, je pense pouvoir m'en passer. Après tout, j'ai Welcome.

-Ne lui donne pas ta confiance trop rapidement. C'est une fille qui écarte les cuisses facilement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse croire en elle.

-Eh bien, en tout cas, elle veut m'aider. Ses mœurs sexuelles ne me concernent pas, non ?

Soupir général. Blaise était dépité par ce qu'il entendait. Mais où était passé le Draco d'avant, celui qui ne faisait confiance à personne, celui qui n'aimait personne et qui se débrouillait par lui-même ? Où diable était donc passé son meilleur ami ?

-C'est... J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses plus confiance à cette traînée qu'à moi, Drake. Il me semblait pourtant qu'on..

-Qu'on quoi ? Qu'on était ami ? Je le pensais aussi, mais visiblement non. Aurais-tu oublié que c'est moi qui t'ai ouvert les yeux sur Voldemort ? Aurais-tu oublié que je t'ai aidé à disparaître de l'écran radar de tes parents ? Fais-moi confiance, ça peut marcher.

-C'est vrai.

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers Finnigan qui n'avait rien dit depuis que Draco avait exposé son plan complètement dingue. Hermione le foudroya du regard et il lui rendit une œillade déterminée.

-Il suffirait d'avoir deux ou trois magistrasorciers de renom de son côté. Il y a déjà Zabini, je pense pouvoir convaincre Dean de nous aider.

-Thomas est magistrasorcier ?

-Ouais. Je voulais faire ça aussi, mais le droit moldu est beaucoup passionnant que le droit sorcier. Sa renommée dépasse celle de Zabini, d'ailleurs.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise qui se dégagea de cette réplique d'un geste de la main.

-Je laisse la renommée à ceux que ça intéressent. Moi, je suis bien là où je suis.

-Qu'importe. Toi, Finnigan, tu pourrais guider certains sorciers dans l'analyse des empreintes digitales ?

-Bien sûr. Je m'y connais assez pour ça.

-Parfait. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-C'est de la folie, répliqua Blaise. Je ne suis pas prêt à aller jusque là. Je veux bien que Potter soit innocent. Mais quand même... Dray, tu devrais commencer par dégoter le nom de l'Auror que tu cherches.

-Welcome devrait me contacter demain.

-Oui, puis tu baiseras avec elle, pour la payer ?

-Non, elle ne veut absolument aucun payement venant de moi.

-C'est louche, intervint Hermione. Welcome ne fait jamais quoique ce soit gratuitement...

Draco haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Blaise haussa les sourcils alors que Ginny les fronçait. Welcome n'était pas du genre à pouvoir faire quelque chose sans sexe ou sans pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes à la clé. Il était fortement improbable qu'elle mélange tout. Le travail était le travail, pour elle. Et elle cessait d'être faire son métier, si elle sympathisait avec un client, l'orientant plutôt sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas normal. Draco mentait forcément. Ou Welcome cachait quelque chose.

Si Ginny occulta vite cet état de fait, ce ne fut pas le cas de Blaise, qui glissa l'information dans un coin de son esprit se promettant d'éclaircir tout ça dès que possible.

Draco frappa dans ses mains, afin de retrouver toute l'attention.

-Je voudrais avant toute chose vous faire un exposé précis de mon plan. Si tout marche comme je le souhaite, j'ai réfléchi à une stratégie mettant en place tous les rouages de notre aventure, jusqu'à l'ouverture du deuxième procès. Premièrement, le nom de l'Auror qui a retrouvé le médaillon. Lui saura nous donner plus de précision que ce misérable rapport tronqué. Selon ce qu'il nous dit, j'aviserai.

-Ça, c'est du plan digne d'un génie, coupa Blaise en applaudissant. Franchement, j'aurais pas été capable de trouver mieux... Chapeau l'artiste. Heureusement que ce n'est pas ton métier, sinon j'aurais peur.

-Tu as mieux peut-être, monsieur le grand magistrasorcier ?

-C'est pas mon idée, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais réfléchi à une stratégie...

Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique face au sourire ironique de son ami.

-Tout simplement parce que tu es aussi curieux que moi de tout savoir de cette drôle d'histoire. Surtout que tu sais que j'ai toujours raison...

-Souvent raison, tu t'es planté pour Granger et Krum...

-Souvent raison, continua Draco comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, et que tu aimes être de ceux qui ne se trompent pas. Ainsi, juste pour pouvoir te ranger de mon côté quand tu sauras que la victoire est proche, tu as sûrement une idée en tête.

Blaise sourit et leva les mains en signe de renoncement.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours...

-Comme souvent, corrigea Draco.

Puis Blaise se leva, pour faire face à l'assemblée avant de commencer un discours digne d'une de ses plus grandes plaidoiries.

-Nous tous, ici réunis, nous savons au fond de nous-même qu'une fois de plus, le nom de Potter a été sali à des fins innommables. Elle le sont parce que nous ne les connaissons pas et pourtant chacun d'entre nous peut accomplir quelque chose pour faire un pas vers le rétablissement de cet honneur perdu, honneur tâché, sali, qui se répercute sur nous aujourd'hui, que ce soit en tant qu'ancien ami, ancien espion, ou même en tant que rien, comme ma modeste personne. Il y a un complot là-dessous. C'est à nous de le découvrir. Je suis d'accord avec Draco, le nom de l'Auror est essentiel. Une fois qu'il nous aura apporté ses conclusions qui iront forcément dans le sens de Potter et son innocence, il faudra déposer une requête auprès du Ministère de la Justice Magique, en apportant des éléments nouveaux. La libération de Draco est une aubaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit une pause pour avaler une gorgée de ce whisky Pur Feu qu'il aimait tant avant de continuer son discours.

-Draco est un nouvel élément à lui seul. Il était avec Potter le soir du vol. Donc ce dernier n'a pas pu commettre ce délit, n'est-ce pas ? S'il ne l'a pas commis, c'est une autre personne qu'il faut incriminer. Sûrement la personne responsable de cette attaque sur les moldus.

-Seul souci, souleva Finnigan, comment cette personne mystérieuse et inconnue aurait-elle pu découvrir que les moldus en question était la famille de Potter ?

Ce fut Draco qui répondit.

-C'est sûrement trouvable dans n'importe quelle bonne biographie de Harry Potter. J'essayerai de faire les librairies pour la trouver.

-Tu ne la trouveras pas, intervint Hermione. Il y a eu des autodafés quand le scandale a éclaté. Tous les livres parlant de lui ont été brûlés. Il n'en reste aucun, même pas sur le marché noir...

Draco parut réfléchir quelques minutes, puis il secoua la tête.

-On verra ça plus tard. J'éclaircirai ce point. Blaise, continue je te prie.

-Je me suis arrêté là dans ma réflexion.

-C'est mince, non, pour aller déposer une requête ? Intervint Seamus, enfin, je veux dire que le nom de Malfoy fera forcément barrage à un moment... C'est pour ça que je propose que Zabini et Dean le représentent. Ça sera déjà plus crédible auprès des juges.

Seamus haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse.

-Je suis désolé mais la triste vérité est que tu es un ancien Mangemort.

-Espion, pestèrent Blaise et Hermione d'un même ton hargneux.

-Espion, certes. Mais espion de Potter. Qui nous dit qu'il ne t'a pas chargé de continuer sa mission s'il venait à mourir ?

-Il n'a pas tort, abdiqua Draco, il n'a vraiment pas tort. Tu penses que Thomas serait des nôtres ?

-Oui, répondit Seamus, c'est certain. Sinon, je n'aurais même pas évoqué son nom.

-Bien. Alors, je suppose qu'on peut arrêter là les choses sérieuses... Parlons plus simplement de ce qu'on devient, ça fera moins association de malfaiteurs.

* * *

Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée, pensa Blaise, le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immeuble des Weasley. En effet, devant la porte, semblant chercher un nom sur l'interphone, une femme vêtue d'un corset et d'une jupe longue noirs attendait. Blaise se précipita sur elle et la tira par le bras.

-Welcome, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, puis sourit d'un air innocent qui ne le dupa pas.

-Je cherchais Draco. J'ai les informations qu'il m'a demandé.

-Je refuse que tu lui donnes ces informations, comme tu dis. C'est trop cher payé pour lui.

Welcome le fixa et se dégagea de sa prise.

-C'est payé d'avance. Désolée, Blaise, mais je respecte toujours les clauses de mes contrats. J'ai pris celui-là bien avant que tu n'interviennes dans toute cette histoire.

-Auprès de qui ? Je veux savoir, Welcome.

-La confidentialité est une des clauses de mes contrats, tu devrais le savoir Blaise.

-Tu outrepasses ton soi-disant métier d'informatrice.

-Je sais. Mais ça, ça fait partie d'une promesse. On m'a arraché une promesse.

-Quelle promesse ?

-Ça ne te concernait pas, s'énerva Welcome. Cesse donc de vouloir toujours intervenir dans la vie de Dray, tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de découvrir certaines choses.

Blaise se tendit.

-C'est du chantage ?

-Bien sûr que non, imbécile. Tout se sait. Et Draco saura tout en temps voulu, que ce soit le nom de son protecteur, de l'amant de sa mère ou encore... Je t'en dis trop là.

Sans un mot de plus, Welcome se détourna, laissant Blaise seul avec ses questions.

Son protecteur ? Quelqu'un, dans l'ombre, tirait les ficelles de tout ça ? Mais qui ? Welcome aurait donc un commanditaire...

L'espoir brilla dans le cœur de Blaise une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne se force à ne pas y croire. La seule personne qui aimait Draco à ce point-là est morte. Réellement morte. Il l'avait vue de ses propres yeux et il avait enterré avec elle toutes ses illusions, son cœur et ses rêves d'avenir. Il le savait très bien, pourquoi persistait-il à voir de l'espoir imbécile dans chaque phrase l'évoquant de manière même lointaine ? Surtout que Welcome avait dit que ça ne le concernait pas. Si son amour avait été impliqué, il était évident que Blaise aurait eu son mot à dire.

Il secoua la tête et continua de se flageller mentalement sur sa bêtise, quand il passa la porte de l'immeuble.

* * *

Plus Draco y pensait, plus il se disait que cette histoire était digne de l'un des plus grands stratèges de cette planète. Aucune trace, aucune preuve. Si on ne croyait pas à l'innocence de Harry, on ne pouvait pas voir les failles du dossier, ces mêmes failles que lui n'avait pu révéler que parce qu'il savait que Potter n'avait pas pu développer le don d'ubiquité, qui malgré toutes les croyances moldues, n'existait pas.

L'adresse...

Comment aurait-on pu savoir qu'il s'agissait de la famille de Potter si ce n'est en la cherchant quelque part ? Et si...

Mais bien sûr ! Il suffisait d'avoir une bonne biographie de Lily Potter ! Après tout, ça devait être indiqué, forcément, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea dans la cuisine, où Ginny s'échinait à comprendre la composition de la potion dolorisante, qui était une dérivée de la potion d'apaisement. Elle semblait en proie à un grand conflit intérieur.

-Un problème Weasley ?

-Oui, dit-elle sans lever le nez de ses notes, j'ai un oral sur la potion dolorisante demain, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui peut transformer la potion d'apaisement en poison... J'ai beau essayer, je ne vois absolument aucune différence.

Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule et posa le doigt sur une ligne.

-C'est ici. Dans la potion d'apaisement, on ne mélange pas l'ellébore et le laurier ensemble. On mélange l'ellébore avec le thym et ensuite, quand ça a infusé, on intègre le laurier. Au final, on dirait la même recette, mais cette différence fait tout ce qui peut changer une potion bénéfique en potion maléfique.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et relut la ligne.

-En effet... Merci Malfoy... Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai toujours adoré les potions. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, je voulais devenir alchimiste et trouver comment créer la pierre philosophale... Donc, les potions, les sortilèges et les enchantements ont toujours été mes priorités. J'avais toujours trois ans d'avance sur le programme de potions.

-Eh bien... Je me demande pourquoi Hermione te battait toujours, alors...

-Histoire de la Magie, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Arithmancie et Défense contre les Forces du mal. Elle était largement meilleure que moi, sur ces matières...

-C'est vrai, elle surpassait tout le monde... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Une biographie de Lily Potter, c'est trouvable, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr... Enfin, plus trop maintenant, mais ça doit être trouvable chez les grands fans de la saga des Potter. Attends, je dois encore avoir l'adresse de Colin Crivey, tu veux que je te la donne ? C'était un expert de Harry, il est possible qu'il soit encore un expert des Potter...

-Bonne idée, je pourrais peut-être avoir une preuve que n'importe qui pouvait savoir qui était de la famille de Potter et ainsi monter ce complot ignoble. C'est vraiment trop facile de s'en prendre à un mort ! Ce genre de comportement me débecte plus que tout et encore plus quand il s'agit de Potter ! Quand on sait tout ce qu'il a subi pour sauver les fesses de tous ces miséreux, je...

Il s'interrompit en apercevant Blaise, debout, près de la porte.

-Oh non, vas-y, je ne veux surtout pas t'interrompre, lança ce dernier avec un sourire plein de moquerie.

-Zabini, je vais finir par déposer un sort qui t'empêchera de rentrer dans cette demeure, si tu continues à pénétrer sans même frapper, commenta Ginny sans lever la tête de ses notes.

Blaise perdit son sourire. Elle lui avait dit la même chose les premiers temps.

-Mais m'dame, avait-il répondu, j'ose pas frapper, j'veux pas vous déconcentrer...

Il avait gardé les yeux baissés tout le temps. Elle avait l'habitude de peindre à moitié nue. Il ne voyait que son dos mais il se sentait coupable de la trouver si belle, si désirable. Il avait dix-sept ans, à l'époque, il n'était qu'un enfant dans un monde d'adultes. Il savait que d'ici peu, il devrait se cacher, Draco lui avait dit qu'il viendrait à Londres, parce que c'était là qu'il était en mesure de le protéger. Il ne savait pas encore exactement où ni comment. Blaise avait seulement dix-sept ans et il venait de tomber amoureux. Éperdument. Comme il n'était pas censé aimer cette femme.

Blaise secoua la tête et se força à refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir ses yeux. Ne pas pleurer. Ne jamais pleurer. Elle ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Il se força donc à sourire.

-Excuse-moi, Weasley, ça ne se reproduira plus. Drake, dit-il vers son meilleur ami qui fronçait les sourcils, j'ai croisé Thomas au Ministère. Il m'a dit, entre deux affaires qu'il nous suivait. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui ce soir, pour établir une première requête.

Ne pas s'attarder, donner le plus d'informations possibles dans le minimum de temps afin de pouvoir s'échapper, pour ne pas laisser paraître ce manque horrible dont il souffrait depuis qu'elle était morte. Morte... Depuis qu'on l'avait sauvagement assassinée, devrait-il plus justement dire. La femme qu'il aime avait été assassinée pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne. Pour une cause qu'elle ne soutenait pas. Qu'elle ne soutenait plus.

-Blaise, mon ami, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda Draco en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps de traîner, je dois préparer une plaidoirie pour demain matin. Je passe devant le juge et je n'ai toujours pas fini. Comme je ne pourrais pas faire ça ce soir, je vais y consacrer le reste de ma journée. Au revoir Drake. Weasley, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête dans sa direction.

Puis il sortit précipitamment de la cuisine.

_-Je vous aime._

_-Non, Blaise, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu recherches en moi l'image d'une mère, celle que tu n'as pas eu, parce qu'elle était trop occupée à créer un nouveau poison pour tuer son nouveau mari._

_Blaise se leva et plaqua ses mains sur la table. Il baissa ses yeux sur elle et soutint son regard, malgré ses larmes._

_-Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça. Pas quand j'ai peur à chaque fois que vous sortez, que des Aurors, ou pire des Mangemorts ne vous tombent dessus pour vous brutaliser. Pas quand je ne dors pas la nuit quand je vous entends cauchemarder. Pas quand mon cœur se serre alors que je vous vois tremper votre pinceau dans vos douleurs et vos larmes, pourtant si belles quand elles sont posées sur la toile. Pas quand je me réveille, le corps en feu. Pas quand je vous désire plus que toute autre et que toute autre paraît tellement fade face à votre beauté. Pas quand je sens mon être tout entier fondre devant votre sourire. Pas quand la seule musique que je peux entendre à présent est votre rire._

_Durant sa déclaration enflammée, elle avait détourné le regard. Il voyait sa bien-aimée, torturer ses lèvres avec ses dents alors il s'agenouilla devant elle et attrapa sa main._

_-Narcissa..._

_-Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, j'en ai quarante-deux._

_-Je suis majeur._

_-Tu as l'âge de mon fils._

_-Mais je vous aime._

_Ses mains enlacèrent la femme qui lui faisait face._

_-Je suis mariée._

_-Mais je vous aime._

_Il l'attira à lui, la faisant glisser de sa chaise, pour l'enlacer de plus près._

_-Je suis une Mangemort._

_-Mais je t'aime !_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il l'embrassait, ne résistant pas à cette envie soudaine d'avaler ces excuses qui n'étaient qu'un garde-fou pour empêcher Narcissa de sombrer dans cette passion avec un jeune adolescent. Il l'embrassa et si elle tenta de le repousser au début, elle finit par lui rendre ce baiser pour lequel il aurait pu tuer et mourir le sourire aux lèvres..._

Il s'écroula en nage et en pleurs sur le sol de son appartement et tendit sa baguette devant lui pour murmurer :

-_Accio_ Whisky Pur Feu.

La bouteille s'envola de sous un tas de vêtements sales et atterrit dans sa main. Il ouvrit la bouteille et en avala une gorgée, tentant de repousser ses souvenirs qui menaçaient d'affluer de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus puissants.

_Il avait finalement réussi. La portant, l'embrassant, doucement, chastement, comme pour ne pas abîmer ce joyau, cette pierre précieuse qui acceptait qu'il posât les mains sur lui, il la porta doucement jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la déposer sur le lit délicatement._

_-Puis-je ?_

_-Oui, murmura-t-elle._

Il jeta la bouteille contre la cheminée et se laissa aller. Ses cris se répercutèrent contre sa barrière de silence magique, devinrent des hurlements sinistres et se muèrent en d'étranges sanglots. N'importe qui aurait entendu l'homme pleurer n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini, éminent magistrasorcier, dragueur invétéré, cynique et peu conventionnel.

_-Narcissa..._

_-Oui ?_

_-Je voulais vous répéter à quel point je vous aime. Je suis prêt à être votre chevalier servant le reste de ma vie, le reste de notre vie, parce que je ne vois plus mon existence sans vous._

_Il n'avait jamais réussi à cesser de la vouvoyer, hormis lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait toujours admiré l'amour courtois et ses envolées lyriques. Blaise était charmant. Et elle était charmée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme, aussi jeune fût-il._

_-Blaise, serais-tu..._

_-Oui, ma Dame... Je vous implore à genoux, supplia-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, de bien vouloir accepter de devenir mon épouse..._

_Elle ferma les yeux. La bague que lui tendait Blaise n'en était même pas une. Il n'avait plus le droit de sortir. Il s'agissait d'une marguerite nouée de telle façon qu'elle formait une bague. Comme ce que lui faisait Draco quand il était petit. Des enfants... Blaise... ne pourrait jamais en avoir, s'il se mariait avec elle._

_-Mais..._

_-Pas de « mais », ma douce, je ne veux plus de vos excuses pour refuser. Mon coeur vous a choisie. Peu m'importe tous les arguments valables que vous pourriez me sortir, il ne feront jamais le poids face à l'amour que je vous porte._

_Elle se tut. Puis leva la main. La passa sur la joue de Blaise. Attrapa son menton. Déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme._

_Il passa sa marguerite en forme de bague au doigt de sa fiancée. Puis il l'enlaça, l'embrassa et la serra contre lui à l'étouffer. Plus jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans cette chaleur au fond de lui, sans poser ses yeux sur la chevelure dorée de sa future épouse._

-Cissy... Cissy...

Et depuis, il n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide, incapable de vivre, tout juste capable de survivre. Quand il était sur le point d'exploser, il allait dans les bars, il draguait n'importe quelle fille et la baisait sauvagement. Mais pour lui, personne ne pourra jamais remplacer Narcissa Black-Zabini dans sa mémoire, dans son cœur, dans son âme.

Souvent, il pensait en parler à Draco. Toujours, il reculait. Il avait peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami.

Il étouffa ses derniers sanglots en hoquets disgracieux et essuya ses yeux d'un revers rageur. Se laisser aller de telle façon était inacceptable, même de la part d'un homme amoureux.

Il n'avait qu'une façon de la venger de cette Communauté qui s'était empressée de la faire assassiner aussitôt le Scandale éclaté, profitant d'un confusion sans nom pour tuer de sang-froid tous ceux ayant porté la Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'avait qu'un moyen de sauver l'honneur perdu de son amour. Innocenter Potter.

Si Potter était innocent, tous ceux qu'il avait désigné comme innocents – notamment Severus Rogue et Narcissa – l'étaient également. Et la Communauté se mordrait les doigts d'avoir fait exécuter un ange. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il pourrait mourir de chagrin.

Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement de temps. Combien d'années, de mois, de jours, de secondes avait-il pu compter depuis ? Combien de temps avait-il espéré que Draco réagirait comme ça ? Quelle avait été sa joie quand il avait vu que même Azkaban n'avait pas vaincu son meilleur ami, son beau-fils, ni son caractère de cochon !

Il se permit de rire avant d'attaquer son travail, qui, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, lui permettait de se nourrir.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et Draco n'avait pas encore de nouvelles de Welcome. Il aurait dû pourtant mais aucun signe de l'informatrice.

Il soupira fortement et se dit qu'elle avait probablement surestimé ses capacités, comme beaucoup d'informateurs trop imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Il haussa les épaules et finit par sonner à la porte.

Colin Crivey avait l'air fatigué. Très fatigué. Il le regarda de haut en bas et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer sans un mot. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon qu'il insonorisa avant de sortir des petits gâteaux et d'aller chercher la théière. Draco remarqua alors qu'il y avait deux tasses sur la table.

-Tu m'attendais, lança-t-il de sa voix traînante, brisant ainsi le silence.

-Oui.

-Comment as-tu su que j'allais venir ?

-Voyons...

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ton métier, que tu es informateur, ou je t'encastre contre un mur.

Colin éclata de rire, surprenant Draco.

-Tu n'as pas changé... C'est Ginny qui m'a averti que tu risquais de venir. Et il y a un sort placé sur mon portail, me prévenant de qui est entré dans mon jardinet...

-Des choses à cacher ? Sourit l'espion.

-Des quantités, rétorqua Crivey sur le même ton.

Il servit le thé et s'installa dans un fauteuil, près de la table, avant de tendre sa tasse à Draco, dans laquelle il avait préalablement ajouté un nuage de lait et un demi-sucre.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Je connais toutes tes habitudes, parce que tu étais lié à Harry. Je sais tout de lui et encore aujourd'hui – surtout aujourd'hui – je pense pouvoir me vanter d'être le plus grand spécialiste de ce héros. Tu sais, continua-t-il en buvant une gorgée brûlante, il a toujours été un modèle pour moi. Certes, il n'était pas parfait, mais c'est justement dans ses défauts qu'on pouvait voir le grand homme que c'était, plus encore que Dumbledore.

L'ancien Mangemort se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Harry Potter n'était pas un fou sadique, tel qu'ils l'ont décrit dans les journaux à cette époque. Il a toujours été d'une grande droiture, même dans ses pires vilénies. Et ce médaillon ne lui ressemble pas. Quand bien même il aurait voulu tuer sa famille – je n'ai pas dit que c'était le cas, Malfoy, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux – il ne l'aurait pas fait en traître, mais en face à face, en expliquant pourquoi il faisait ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Le SectumSempra qu'il t'a jadis lancé. Il a été pris de tellement de remords... A l'époque, il aurait préféré te voir mort plutôt que tuer la seule personne qui le liait encore à sa mère. Et pourtant, il s'en est voulu des jours et des jours entiers... Je pense d'ailleurs...

Colin secoua la tête et ricana.

-Disons juste que je sais des choses que tu n'imagines pas à propos de Harry...

Il continua à siroter son thé et Draco se leva, posant sa tasse sur la table, pour s'approcher de la bibliothèque.

Il réalisa alors que tous les ouvrages étaient liés, d'une façon ou d'une autre à Harry Potter, même la dernière biographie réalisée de lui, après la révélation du scandale. Elle avait été censurée par les autorités après la décision de justice et Draco ignorait qu'on pouvait encore la trouver quelque part. Ils avaient pourtant fait attention à récupérer chaque exemplaire publié.

« Harry Potter : la biographie d'une déchéance » avait été tiré à près d'un million d'exemplaires et pas un n'avait échappé à la rafle. Comment se faisait-il que ce livre se trouvait ici ?

Draco se tourna vers Colin qui haussa les épaules.

-Quand on est passionné, on peut se découvrir des talents de faussaire...

Choqué, Draco se retourna vers la bibliothèque, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Colin Crivey, Gryffondor accroché aux basques de Potter, un faussaire ?

Il se souvenait de ce petit blondinet, qu'il trouvait tellement agaçant, du temps de Poudlard, à suivre Potter partout, à prendre des photos, tout le temps, en toute circonstances, même les moins acceptables. Il se souvenait d'un type qui hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il ne ferait jamais rien d'illégal ou que Harry désapprouverait... Et ce même type, exemple probant de la niaiserie Gryffondor était devenu un criminel ? Une pointure du marché noir ? Un habitué de l'allée des Embrumes ?

Ce n'était pas possible... Il devait nager dans une autre dimension, là (1).

Colin s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la bibliothèque. Il attrapa cet ouvrage et un autre, la biographie la plus complète de Potter, disponible dans n'importe quelle librairie avant le scandale pour les tendre à Draco qui hésita.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des doubles. Les originaux sont dans un lieu sûr. Je ne fais plus dans le marché noir de livres, je vends maintenant des passeports vers la liberté.

-Mais comment as-tu pu en arriver là ?

-C'est une sombre époque pour tous ceux qui ont osé croire en Harry jusqu'au bout... T'es bien placé pour le savoir, non ?

* * *

Il faisait face à l'inspecteur Harrison, qui lui hurlait dessus, une fois n'étant pas coutume, lorsque Welcome, vêtue de façon presque normale (si on oubliait que sa chemise noire n'avait qu'un seul bouton attaché et que par là même, elle dévoilait toute son anatomie), débarqua. Elle regarda l'inspecteur comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant accroché à sa chaussure et elle tira le blond par le bras, afin de l'entraîner à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il s'apprêtait à lui faire des reproches quand elle prit la parole.

-Plus tard. Je l'ai retrouvé. On y va.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu fais peut-être pas grand-chose de tes dix doigts, mais moi, je travaille. Je te rappelle que je suis dans un plan de réinsertion qui n'implique aucune absence injustifiée sur mon lieu de travail. Or, le type que tu as vu tout à l'heure, en plus d'être ridiculement laid, se trouve être un sacré con. Donc, il s'empresserait de dire que j'ai séché le boulot. Or, c'est précisément ce qui pourrait me valoir de retourner en taule. De la prison, je ne peux rien faire.

Welcome sembla légèrement contrariée par cette réaction et fronça les sourcils. Draco commença à se détourner et lui dit :

-Demain après-midi, ça te va ?

L'informatrice ne répondit pas immédiatement et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il passa la porte du commissariat qu'elle dit :

-Passe à la librairie. Je t'y attendrai.

* * *

F_**I**_N _**D**_U _**C**_H_**A**_P_**I**_T_**R**_E

(1) : Petite référence à « Twenty Years Ago », totalement involontaire. M'en suis rendue compte à la relecture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Scandale.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Poudlard (et ses extensions) appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** HP/DM, GW/HG, BZ/NM.

**Genre :** Enquête/romance.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, après trois ans et trois mois de prison est finalement libéré. Mais le monde a beaucoup changé et il y a aussi ce scandale qui a bouleversé les mentalités…

* * *

**Date de création :** 12 juillet 2007.

**Stade d'écriture :** Chapitre 6.

**Date de publication de la fiction : **21 septembre 2007.

**Date de publication du chapitre :** 29 août 2010.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus : **10.

* * *

_**Chapitre cinq : Le secret de Blaise.**_

**Impasse :** 1. rue, ruelle sans issue. 2. Situation sans issue favorable.

* * *

_-_Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Soupira Jimmy War, ancien Auror.

Grand, massif et brun, il ressemblait à un gros nounours et son apparence avait surpris Draco. Il avait toujours naïvement pensé que tous les Aurors étaient extrêmement athlétiques ou abîmés physiquement. Un peu comme Maugrey Fol-Œil. Visiblement il se trompait.

Welcome semblait nerveuse, mais elle savait suffisamment bien le cacher pour que Draco ne le remarque qu'à peine.

-Je ne sais pas comment on a pu en arriver là, continua l'Auror, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fait mon boulot. Ça s'arrête là. J'ai donné mes conclusions et je me suis permis d'interpréter ce que j'avais vu chez les Dursley. Il se trouve que quelques jours après j'ai été mis à l'amende pour des raisons fallacieuses. Ça ne me concerne plus, tout ça. C'est derrière moi, tout ça. Mais monsieur Malfoy, laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose : ne renoncez pas. Mais faites attention à vous, vous risquez de mettre les pieds dans quelque chose de bien plus imposant que ce que vous pensez.

Draco eut un rictus.

-J'ai espionné Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je pense que rien ne peut plus me surprendre à présent, monsieur War.

-Et pourtant... Ne faites confiance à personne, même pas à vos amis. Tout le monde vous cache quelque chose... Et elle, ajouta-t-il en montrant Welcome du doigt, encore plus que les autres.

-Mais c'est mon métier, War, je suis informatrice.

Jimmy War lança un regard perçant à Welcome. Il connaissait cette fille de réputation, uniquement. Certains de ses collègues travaillaient avec elle. Il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait en venir à vendre son corps de cette façon. Il détestait toutes ces choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et, même s'il savait que c'était le début d'un racisme primaire, il l'assumait totalement.

Et Welcome, il ne la comprenait pas. Il connaissait sa vie, pour avoir fait des recherches. Hormis un trou de deux ans, où elle était passée de la gentille Serdaigle en passe d'avoir ses ASPIC à cette informatrice sulfureuse, il savait tout de sa vie sorcière. Mais il ne la comprenait pas.

Draco Malfoy, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait de la sympathie pour ce gosse. Une vraie sympathie. Il avait tout de même risqué sa vie pour sauver nos miches, ce n'était pas rien, tout de même ! Et puis... Il y avait Harry Potter. War était loin d'être stupide. Il avait bien compris, bien décrypté ce qu'il avait vu dans la maison des Dursley.

Il sourit au blond, en lui espérant de ne jamais savoir. De ne jamais comprendre. Pour le coup, cela risquait de bien plus le faire souffrir que lorsqu'il a appris pour le scandale. Ce garçon avait la sympathie de l'Auror parce qu'il lui faisait penser à lui, plus jeune. Malgré les apparences, Draco Malfoy restait un jeune pétri de rêves, d'une naïveté touchante, concernant les sentiments humains.

Les trois se levèrent dans un parfait ensemble et War serra la main de Draco, ne daignant même pas regarder Welcome.

-J'espère que vous atteindrez vos buts monsieur Malfoy.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et l'informatrice ouvrit la bouche.

-Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez de moi, War. Je m'en fiche complètement. Ça fait bien longtemps que plus personne ne peut me toucher.

-Je n'en doute pas, Welcome, je n'en doute pas. Comment peut-on aussi peu se soucier de son image ?

-En sachant qu'on vaut encore moins que ça.

Puis elle sortit, rejoignant Draco qui l'attendait dehors, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

* * *

_-Je veux devenir comme vous._

_-Casse-toi gamine, ce coin est malfamé, tu vas finir sur un trottoir si tu continues à traîner tes guêtres par ici._

_-Je veux devenir comme vous, insista-t-elle._

_-Comment t'appelles-tu gamine ? Dit le plus vieux des deux hommes._

_-Hélène._

_Il s'écarta du mur et se rapprocha très près d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son haleine âpre du café serré qu'il venait de boire._

_-Hélène, tu penses être en mesure de nous aider ? Tu penses avoir les capacités de garder en tête les faits et gestes de chacun, pour pouvoir les exploiter plus tard ? Tu penses être assez forte pour résister dans cet univers de requins où la moindre de tes faiblesses peut être exploitée ? Tu crois vraiment, par ce climat d'insécurité, pouvoir survivre ?_

_Elle releva la tête et fixa son regard ambré dans celui, hanté, de son vis-à-vis._

_-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre._

_-Bienvenue dans notre enfer, alors.

* * *

_

-Dray, plastronna Chris, dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire ? On t'aurait vu en présence d'une charmante créature à la plastique parfaite ? Tu m'as caché ça, mon ami ?

Draco soupira profondément. Exaspérant. Le moldu avec qui il travaillait était exaspérant. Mais attachant. Et c'est pour ça que Draco le laissait l'exaspérer, parce que depuis maintenant deux semaines qu'il travaillait au commissariat, il se surprenait à sourire de plus en plus souvent et même à rire avec le jeune moldu.

-Chris, c'est juste une amie, rien de plus.

-Ils disent tous ça.

-Et c'est vrai. Elle est homo.

Cette révélation eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Chris, qui ferma la bouche et regarda Draco.

-C'est vraiment juste une amie, alors ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as personne ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Demanda le blond, surpris.

Chris se mordilla la lèvre avant de détourner le regard.

-T'es séduisant, je... Enfin, je ne suis pas gay, hein, mais je veux dire t'es plutôt beau gosse, tu pourrais toutes les avoir à tes pieds. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as personne.

-J'ai d'autres soucis en tête, en ce moment, répondit Draco en pensant à Potter.

Ce qui était totalement vrai. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de se consacrer à ses amours et Parkinson n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une petite amie... Plus une sangsue répugnante collée à son bras. A Poudlard, il se fichait des filles. Il avait bien trop à faire avec Harry, de sales coups en vengeance, toujours aux aguets. La seule personne qui l'intéressait, c'était Potter, juste Potter, rien que Potter. Sa vie, avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était Potter.

Après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était une autre histoire, bien sûr.

Il n'avait plus Potter dans les pattes, les premiers temps, il pouvait à loisir piller, tromper, voler, mentir, blesser. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Sous le joug de Voldemort, ce n'était pas aussi plaisant qu'il l'avait cru. Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à penser que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait décidé de faire autre chose que ce que son père avait décrété pour lui. Il avait contacté Potter, qui l'avait reçu dans un lieu éloigné de tout, du côté moldu de Londres. Et il en avait fait son espion. Ce fut laborieux les premiers temps, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, Draco avait eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien, de vraiment juste.

Bien sûr, c'était risqué, bien sûr qu'il ne devait plus faire confiance à personne. Mais la seule personne en qui il croyait ne voulait pas s'engager dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Il soupira et revint au présent. Il sourit à Chris et continua à travailler, tentant de faire comprendre au jeune moldu qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Mais toutefois, c'était vrai que c'était étrange que les femmes l'intéressent aussi peu. Même à présent qu'il était libre, il préférait se consacrer à Potter.

Pire encore, pourquoi Blaise ne le stoppait pas ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Déjà, lors de la sombre époque, avant ce qu'ils appelaient la Nouvelle Ère, le noir aurait préféré rester tranquillement dans un coin, à vivre une vie paisible avant de trouver l'amour et de créer une famille. Pourquoi insistait-il autant pour que Draco enquête ?

Machinalement, le blond classa le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier et en attrapa un autre, à référencer dans l'ordinateur.

Il appela Chris, lui demandant s'il le faisait, ou si le moldu s'en occupait.

-Fais-le.

Déglutissant, avalant sa salive, Draco s'approchant de la machine de la mort, de cet ordinateur dont il ne comprenait que théoriquement l'utilisation.

Vivre parmi les Moldus lui avait permis de dépasser cette phobie qui l'habitait depuis qu'il était jeune.

Allant lentement, il ouvrit la base de données de référencement des dossiers. Il fallait qu'il parle à Blaise. Que ce dernier s'implique autant dans son dossier était plus inquiétant encore que ce qu'avait révélé Jimmy War. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du noir, et Merlin seul savait à quel point Draco détestait qu'on bouleverse ce à quoi il était habitué. Passer son ami à la question lui paraissait comme une évidence, à présent.

Il soupira en commençant à taper, avec deux doigts uniquement – ce qui était déjà un formidable progrès – le référencement des dossiers. Potter lui manquait. Ça paraissait peut-être stupide pour quiconque ayant connu Potter et Draco du temps de Poudlard, mais le blond ne s'habituait pas à la mort de Harry. Quatre mois avaient passé depuis que Granger l'avait sorti de cet enfer qu'était Azkaban. Ces quatre mois étaient passé rapidement, malgré tout, mais Potter lui manquait.

Pendant la guerre, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, d'abord pour les informations que l'espion avait à fournir, ensuite pour discuter. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais quand il était avec Potter, Draco n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Peut-être était-ce dû à cette capacité qu'avait Harry, celle de pouvoir rire comme un enfant parfois, un rire clair et doux, un rire apaisant. Après que Draco l'eut entendu, il était rare qu'il fasse des cauchemars. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'était dit, à l'époque, que si le Héros riait encore, c'est que tout espoir d'une vie paisible n'était pas perdu. Qu'ils avaient une chance de vaincre.

Le blond passa une main sur son visage, tentant de s'arracher de ses souvenirs, afin de se concentrer sur son travail. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher que c'était de sa faute, tout ce qui arrive aujourd'hui. Si Harry n'était pas mort, il aurait peut-être pu se défendre, il aurait pu prouver au monde qu'il ne voulait de mal à personne ! Potter avait toujours été quelqu'un d'adorable, il n'était pas du tout animé par des envies de meurtre et s'il avait pu, Draco était sûr qu'il aurait épargné Voldemort. Harry n'était pas un assassin, il était prompt au pardon, comme le prouvait l'amitié étrange qu'il avait tissé avec Draco.

Ce dernier refusait catégoriquement de croire que son ami, son référent de l'Ordre du Phénix, ait pu trahir ses idéaux, même juste par la pensée. Ce n'était pas possible.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il regarda la pendule, fixée au-dessus de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il sourit, constatant qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Il avait rendez-vous avec Welcome au Bach-Ground Café.

* * *

Assis en face de Welcome, Blaise la toisait froidement, tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard d'une profonde indifférence. Il n'avait pas accepté ce rendez-vous pour rien, elle avait décidé de lui dire enfin toute la vérité à propos de la promesse qu'elle était censée avoir faite. Si elle lui disait tout, il lui ferait enfin confiance, pensait-elle, et cesserait de mettre des freins dans leur enquête qui était plus qu'essentiel si elle voulait tenir sa promesse. Il était mi-choqué, mi-sceptique face à ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé.

La brune soupira, et ferma les yeux, révélant un maquillage noir très prononcé.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable... Pourtant, je me souviens encore de la première fois qu'il est venu à moi, il avait besoin d'information, l'Ordre du Phénix manquait d'espion et en épiant des conversations, il a entendu mon nom. Il est venu me trouver à la fermeture de ma librairie et m'a demandé mon prix, pour obtenir le lieu où se cachait un objet, un diadème, me semble-t-il. J'ai mis trois longs mois avant de le recontacter, pour lui donner l'information qu'il cherchait et donc me faire payer. Il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui s'était allumé, une flamme que ni toi ni moi ne connaîtrons de nouveau, si tu vois ce dont je veux parler.

-L'amour ? Répondit Blaise après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Exactement. L'amour... Ce sentiment a un grand pouvoir et ceux qui ne l'ont pas connu ne peuvent croire à ce qu'on peut appeler baratin sur l'amour. Et pourtant...

Welcome secoua la tête avant de reprendre son histoire.

-Il m'a demandé ça peu de temps avant la bataille finale, comme vous dites. Peu avant son suicide, je préfère dire. Il est venu me voir, chez moi. Oui, il savait où j'habitais, ajouta l'informatrice en réponse à l'œillade surprise de Blaise, il venait régulièrement m'y trouver. Comme je sais me dissimuler, ce lieu était sûr. Donc, il est venu me trouver un soir, plus tôt que d'habitude. Il m'a fait l'amour comme il aurait fait l'amour à Draco, je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il ne pensait pas à moi – ceci dit personne ne pense à moi en me baisant. Mais là, il ne baisait pas, il faisait l'amour. Puis il m'a demandé de prendre soin de Draco, après qu'il soit mort. Qu'il était prêt à payer d'avance, à m'offrir la nuit de mes rêves. Tout ce que Harry voulait, c'est que Draco soit heureux, le plus possible. Le pire, c'est que je l'aurais fait même gratuitement. Après tout, il a sauvé le monde.

Elle se tut.

-Tu sais que c'est franchement hallucinant comme histoire, commenta Blaise. HP amoureux de Draco Malfoy... C'est très difficile à croire.

Welcome éclata d'un rire clair, mais sans joie.

-Pas plus que ton histoire à toi. Honnêtement, qui aurait pu croire que Narcissa Malfoy allait finir par quitter son mari pour toi ?

-PARDON ?

* * *

Welcome éclata de rire, en réponse à quelque chose que Blaise avait dit, mais qu'il n'avait pas entendu, étant encore trop loin. Il s'était approché, trop surpris de voir l'informatrice avec son ami, qui lui avait pourtant clairement fait comprendre qu'il désapprouvait totalement le moindre genre de relation avec la brune. Arrivé au niveau de leur table, il entendit la réponse de Welcome.

-Pas plus que ton histoire à toi. Honnêtement, qui aurait pu croire que Narcissa Malfoy allait finir par quitter son mari pour toi ?

Son monde s'effondra. Blaise et sa mère ? Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était tout simplement même pas imaginable. Il devait avoir mal entendu.

-PARDON ?

Blaise blanchit et Welcome se mordilla la lèvre. Draco tira la première chaise et se laissa choir dessus, sans même jeter un regard à l'informatrice. Il dévisagea son ami et d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour l'être réellement il demanda :

-Explication. Maintenant.

-Je ne voulais surtout pas te l'apprendre comme ça, marmonna Blaise, mais... Narcissa et moi étions mariés.

Le silence lui répondit. Draco attendait une véritable explication. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ? Et quand ?

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as fait évader du QG de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Hochement de tête. Silence.

-Le Portoloin que j'ai pris ensuite m'a amené chez les deux Weasley, sauf qu'à l'époque, cet appartement appartenait à une artiste connue sous le nom de Tulipe White. Narcissa, ta mère. Elle m'a accueilli à bras ouverts, comme tu l'avais prédit et pendant les longs mois où nous sommes restés juste tous les deux, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il se tut et de nouveau le silence lui répondit.

-Je l'ai courtisée, elle m'a repoussé. Longtemps. Puis un jour, elle a fini par me céder. Elle a avoué m'aimer aussi – oh mon dieu, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour-là – avant de m'annoncer qu'elle allait quitter Lucius. Alors... Je lui ai demandé sa main. On s'est mariés trois mois avant qu'elle... avant...

Le silence et deux yeux gris, durs, qui le fixe froidement.

-Dis quelque chose, souffla Blaise, peu importe quoi, mais dis quelque chose...

-Était-elle... Heureuse ? Murmura Draco en baissant les yeux.

-Infiniment.

-Et toi ?

-Plus jamais je ne pourrais connaître pareil bonheur, mon ami. C'était une femme exceptionnelle.

Draco se leva subitement et commença à s'avancer vers la sortie.

-Je... Je rentre...

-Drake, supplia son ami.

-Non, je suis désolé, mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas te parler. Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, de me poser. Et de voir si je peux accepter une telle chose.

Il avança vers la sortie, faisant tout pour que personne ne s'aperçoive du trouble qui l'envahissait. Blaise avait épousé sa mère. Son meilleur ami... Il n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait trahi. La logique voudrait qu'il approuve. Blaise était quelqu'un de bien, sa mère était une femme exceptionnelle donc en toute logique, rien de toute cette histoire n'aurait dû le perturber. Il allait franchir la porte du bar quand son ami le saisit par la manche.

-Attends, Drake, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Ah ? Je pensais que si.

-Très drôle… Non, je voulais dire que le Ministère a refusé notre requête. Nous ne pourrons pas rouvrir officiellement le dossier Potter.

Draco le fusilla du regard.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, fieffé imbécile ?

Se détournant de la porte, il retourna s'asseoir près de Welcome, fit signe au barman qu'il désirait un café très serré, précisant à Blaise que la note de toutes les consommations étaient pour lui.

Grognant mais ne disant rien, trop content que son ami tolère tout de même sa présence, Blaise acquiesça.

Welcome les regarda, d'un air exaspéré par ces aller-retours permanents.

-Bon, maintenant que ces messieurs ont fini de jouer les grands hommes blessés dans leur fierté, on peut peut-être s'occuper des choses vraiment importantes, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Welcome, certains ne peuvent se passer d'une fierté, rétorqua Blaise, blessé.

-Ça suffit, vous deux, on dirait des gamins, commenta Draco. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, pour pouvoir parvenir à nos fins ?

-Rien, hélas. À moins que Scrimgeour accepte une entrevue avec toi, et qu'il intercède en ta faveur, dans cette affaire, rien ne pourra débloquer cette histoire.

-Donc, demain, je vais devoir faire un scandale au ministère. Ça tombe plutôt bien, c'est mon jour de repos.

Puis, changeant de conversation, Draco dévisagea Blaise :

-Parle-moi... Parle-moi de ma mère, s'il te plaît... (1)

N'écoutant pas le reste de la conversation, connaissant déjà toute l'histoire, Welcome se prit à fermer les yeux et à se replonger dans les quelques mois qu'elle avait vécu en tant qu'informatrice de Harry. Instinctivement, sa main se resserra, dans sa poche, sur un objet minuscule, réduit magiquement, un journal. Celui de Harry. Il lui avait confié en lui disant de ne le remettre à Draco ou Hermione que quand elle sentirait que le moment était venu. Ce moment approchait. Plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait espéré, même. Beaucoup trop. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il fallait que ce journal soit lu. Elle-même n'y avait jamais touché, ce n'était pas à elle et elle avait su réfréné sa curiosité par respect pour Harry. Elle devinait aisément ce que ce journal contenait. Et elle préférait ne pas être là quand Draco lirait la seule page qu'il pourrait lire, le reste étant dissimulé par un sort.

* * *

Hermione soupira, posa son attaché-case dans l'entrée et passa dans la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de caféine, la journée avait été éprouvante. La juge lui avait passé un savon parce que Draco recevrait des visites privées pendant son travail et aurait séché une demi-journée de boulot, contrairement à sa clause, stipulant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des absences injustifiées par un médicomage.

Un officier du commissariat aurait signalé cet état de fait et Hermione répugnait à devoir demander des explications à Draco. Il le fallait pourtant. Elle se servit une tasse de café et alla s'installer dans le salon. Ginny travaillait, sans un mot, sur ses cours d'anatomie. Elle releva la tête et sourit à Hermione avant de se replonger dans ses cours.

Finalement, tout allait bien entre elles. La présence de Draco avait achevé de les souder, bien que le début de leur cohabitation avait souvent amené des conflits brutaux et violents.

Ginny semblait sereine, ces temps-ci, comme si elle avait enfin admis quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu admettre si l'espion n'avait pas été là.

Pour ça, Hermione le remerciait. Il ne se doutait probablement qu'il avait permis aux deux femmes de terminer leur deuil.

Hermione considérait réellement Draco comme un ami. Elle savait bien que c'était probablement réciproque et cette simple pensée lui donnait du courage. Avalant cul-sec le reste du café de sa tasse comme s'il s'était agi d'un shooter de vodka, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entra, après avoir obtenu une réponse.

Assis à son bureau, comme toujours, il ne travaillait pas, fait suffisamment remarquable pour être souligné. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant le mur d'un air sombre.

-Draco ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, montrant un regard de glace. Le même qu'il avait toujours quand il ne voulait pas montrer un trouble, un souci. Immédiatement, Hermione entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière elle et s'installa sur le lit de Draco.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, Granger.

Elle fronça les sourcils, jetant un œil sur ce qui était devant lui. Visiblement, il écrivait une lettre au Ministre de la Magie, afin de solliciter une entrevue le lendemain.

-Si c'est à propos de notre affaire en cours, je pense être un minimum concernée, réagit-elle d'une voix froide.

Voyant là une occasion de ne pas s'étendre sur la découverte qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt, Draco soupira d'un air quelque peu exagéré qui passa inaperçu auprès de la chargée de réinsertion.

-La requête a été refusée par le Ministre. Je compte lui demander un entretien personnel afin de le... convaincre... de nous donner ce qu'on souhaite.

Hermione eut un sourire sadique. Elle se souvenait du Draco Malfoy de Poudlard, véhément, acerbe, visant toujours trop juste dans ses piques. Elle savourait déjà l'image d'un Rufus Scrimgeour pâle de rage, hésitant entre pleurer et jeter un sort à cet arrogant.

-Euh, Granger ? Tu peux arrêter de sourire comme ça ? Tu fais peur.

* * *

Le Ministère n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds avec son père. La statue ridicule représentant la Communauté Magique était toujours et Draco vit Hermione y jeter un regard écœuré. Il sourit en se rappelant de la SALE. Granger avait toujours été une altruiste, même si ça sonnait dans l'esprit du garçon comme une insulte.

Ils avaient fini par obtenir une entrevue avec le ministre de la magie, trois jours après la réponse négative qu'ils avaient reçu. Ne tenant pas à se retrouver seul face à l'ancien Mangemort, Scrimgeour avait sollicité la présence de Hermione, ainsi que de quelques Aurors.

Après avoir été délestés de leurs baguettes à l'entrée, ils furent invités à rejoindre le bureau du Ministre. C'était une vaste pièce, joliment et luxueusement meublée. Hermione eut un sifflement admiratif que Percy Weasley prit pour lui, vu le sourire dont il se fendit. Draco jeta un regard dédaigneux sur la pièce et cracha entre ses dents « Eh bien, on se refuse rien... ». Il avait parfaitement conscience que la fortune colossale des Malfoy avait été dilapidée par le Ministre en futilité, la plupart du temps. Blaise lui avait fait le compte-rendu de ce qu'était advenu de ses biens durant son emprisonnement, bien que le détournement de cet amas d'or avait été plus qu'illégal. Cependant, personne n'avait semblé s'en offusquer à l'époque.

Dilapidé, vendu à bas prix, loué aux premiers venus, le patrimoine Malfoy n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Il y avait bien un moyen de récupérer tout ceci, mais ces procédures étaient longues et fastidieuses. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas le temps de tenter de récupérer sa fortune. Alors il rageait, pas si secrètement que ça, de voir à quel point les vautours du Ministère avaient gâché cette colossale fortune. Ils auraient pu aider à la construction d'une galerie d'Art, ou encore financé des associations qui tentent d'améliorer la compréhension inter-espèces...

Draco interrompit ses pensées et frissonna en réalisant qu'il faisait preuve d'altruisme. Hermione lui jeta un regard curieux en s'asseyant sur la chaise inconfortable lui étant destinée. Il fit un geste de la main rassurant en l'imitant.

Le ministre leur faisait face, le nez plongé dans la lettre que Draco Malfoy lui avait fait parvenir par hibou express, à côté se trouvait le dossier Potter et la requête de réouverture du dossier contenant un témoignage sous serment de Dean Thomas de la sincérité du nouveau témoin de l'affaire.

Scrimgeour avait préféré refuser cette requête, sachant le tollé que provoquerait un nouveau jugement de Potter. Est-ce que ça valait le coup d'ébranler sa communauté, qui commençait tout juste à se relever, sur la foi du témoignage d'un Mangemort repenti ayant espionné pour le coupable ? Est-ce que vraiment sa parole est fiable ?

-Je vais être franc, monsieur Malfoy, je vous reçois aujourd'hui pour qu'il ne soit pas dit que je ne suis pas attentif aux requêtes des sorciers qui m'élisent. Mais je ne compte en aucun cas y répondre par la positive.

-Pour quelles raisons, s'il vous plaît ? Répondit Hermione en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Draco pour l'inciter au calme.

-Parce que le scandale a mis le monde sorcier sens dessus-dessous. Je ne veux pas que ma communauté revive ce désastre et encore moins rouvrir des plaies sur les dires d'un Mangemort repenti ayant agi sous les ordres de celui que l'on appelle « Le Traître ».

-Dans votre analyse troublante de clairvoyance – sa voix s'était teintée de cette ironie que Hermione avait toujours haï, mais qu'elle appréciait à cet instant – vous semblez avoir oublié que Potter et moi nous détestions cordialement. Mrs Weasley ici présente en sera le plus flagrant témoin. Je n'ai intégré l'Ordre du Phénix que pour sauver mon meilleur ami, le brillant Blaise Zabini, et ma mère d'une mort certaine. Je constate avec amertume que vos Aurors bestiaux ont sauvagement assassiné cette dernière alors que ni elle ni son mari, Blaise Zabini, n'avaient été condamnés pour des crimes contre l'humanité. Potter et moi, on se haïssait à tel point que lui régler son compte juste après Voldemort ne m'aurait nullement dérangé. Alors laissons de côté les rumeurs prétendant que j'aurais pu forniquer avec lui.

« Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, parlons de ce superbe fauteuil dans lequel vous êtes assis. Je dirai qu'il s'agit, si mes souvenirs sont bons, d'un siège créé par le duc de Bonnassise dans les années 1800. À vu de nez, il coûte une ou deux centaines de gallions, voire même plus s'il est d'époque, comme il semble l'être. Une telle assise n'a jamais été en place dans le bureau d'un ministre, je peux conclure que vous avez pu renflouer les caisses du ministère de façon exponentielle ces dernières années. Or, mon ami et beau-père – Blaise Zabini, si vous avez bien suivi ce que je raconte – m'a montré, à moi, héritier de la fortune Malfoy, le contenu des dix coffres que nous possédions à Gringotts. Tous sont hélas plus que vide. J'en ai donc conclu que le Ministère a profité de mon emprisonnement, certes mérité, pour détourner de l'argent. Mon argent. Vous auriez tout intérêt de me laisser ronger l'os Potter, si vous ne voulez pas que je m'attèle dès maintenant à la récupération de mes biens. M'avez-vous compris ? Votre derrière est sur la sellette, en plus d'être sur ma propriété.

Le ministre avait blanchi au fil des mots et Hermione voyait sa main se crisper convulsivement sur sa baguette. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses de la part du jeune Malfoy – effrayant sous ses airs pitoyables de prisonnier récemment sorti – mais certainement pas à des menaces aussi peu voilées. Son cerveau parut tourner à pleine vitesse. Le déchet puant Mangemort se trouvant devant lui avait hélas entièrement raison. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Et vite. Malfoy semblait attendre avec une patience indécente peinte sur le visage.

Empoignant un parchemin, le Ministre écrivit un mot rapide, y déposa son sceau avant de le tendre à Draco.

-Très bien, je fais parvenir votre requête à la Cour. Le dossier Potter est rouvert à partir de la date d'aujourd'hui.

Attrapant le parchemin d'un geste négligé, Draco se leva, suivi de Hermione. Il eut un sourire ironique et lança :

-Merci Mr le Ministre. On se reverra à la fin de cette affaire, nous en avons une autre à régler... Profitez bien du fauteuil...

Puis il sortit, Hermione sur les talons, un sourire sardonique et satisfait sur les lèvres, tandis que le ministre abattait son poing sur le bureau.

* * *

Ce fut une véritable bombe. Ceux qui étaient persuadés que Potter était coupable se révoltèrent, hurlèrent une fois de plus au scandale, affirmèrent que le ministre avait été manipulé – sans se douter une seule seconde à quel point ils avaient raison – s'indignèrent, menacèrent de manifester. Les partisans de Harry Potter, ceux qui n'avaient jamais cessé de croire en lui montrèrent de nouveau leur admiration, portèrent leurs tee-shirts à l'effigie du traître qu'ils avaient élevé au rang de divinité. Il y eut, dans les deux semaines suivant la réouverture officielle du dossier Potter, un nombre important d'arrestation, plus ou moins arbitraires.

Le nom de Draco Malfoy était brandi comme un drapeau et les fanatiques le traitaient comme un héros. Épuisé par le harcèlement dont il était l'objet, Draco avait vite fini par demander à son ami moldu de venir le chercher en voiture, malgré la révulsion que lui inspirait ce moyen de transport. Lassé de tout ça, sous l'œil surpris de Ginny et la moue moqueuse de Hermione, il avait fini par plaindre Potter, qui, du temps de Poudlard, subissait ça tout le temps, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Affalé de façon très peu élégante sur le canapé, Draco soupira.

-Franchement, il avait du courage, Potter. Il répondait à chacun de ses fans avec application, restait souriant et poli. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait, rien que cet après-midi, j'ai failli jeter un sort à dix d'entre eux. J'en viens même à demander si je ne ferai pas mieux de leur lancer un Impardonnable, histoire de retourner à Azkaban.

Les deux femmes pouffèrent, sous l'œil interrogateur de Blaise Zabini, qui était plongé dans un dossier, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Draco ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir pu aimer sa mère, mais au moins il avait compris ce qui motivait Blaise. Il l'avait donc laissé travailler sur ce dossier avec eux, afin de le préparer correctement. Il n'osait pas encore dire à Draco qu'ils manquaient de preuves, qu'ils manquaient de nouveaux éléments et qu'avec le peu qu'ils avaient pu récolter, ils ne pourraient pas convaincre le Magenmagot de l'innocence de Potter. Il fallait tenir le coupable. Sans ça, jamais Blaise et Dean Thomas n'arriveraient à faire acquitter Potter.

Leurs nouvelles pièces pourraient leur permettre, à la limite, de maintenir le dossier ouvert jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent qui était le responsable de cette infamie. Mais guère plus.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le début d'une piste. Avec son travail, Draco ne pouvait pas avancer dans ses recherches comme il le voulait. Et comme Blaise ne faisait aucune confiance à Welcome, il ne pouvait pas lui confier davantage de travail. Ceci, dans son jargon, s'appelait une impasse.

* * *

F_**I**_N _**D**_U _**C**_H_**A**_P_**I**_T_**R**_E

(1) : Ce récit est à moitié écrit sur mon ordinateur. En deux parties, il s'appelle « Le reste de notre vie » et racontera l'histoire de Blaise. Mais bon, ça viendra après la fin de Scandale, puisque ça s'étend jusque bien après...


End file.
